Dangerous Hearts
by DevilPriestess
Summary: Hinata finds a man after he has been shot and aids him and afterwards he runs off. She goes to school the next day where she is kidnap by members of the Suna. When brought to face her kidnape she realizes it is the the guy she aided and he wants her.
1. Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Nor will I ever. thank you

Hi. this is a new fanfic. hope you like. R&R Please!

Chapter 1

_I have to quit._ Hinata thought to herself. _But I need to find another one before I quit. He keeps touching me; I'm not sure how much longer I can take this. _Hinata had just turned 15 and just finish a day of work. Her mother was at home and she hoped that she remember to take the medicine. She had to work in her mother place since in mother was very ill. Her father didn't help out with money either. He left them when she 10. Around the time her mother became ill her father became a rich business owner and started a new family and forgot about his other children but Hinata never seemed to mind. She heard her phone ring.

"Hello" She picked up the phone.

"When are you going to be home?" She heard her little sister's voice.

"Hanabi-chan you should be asleep." She said worried.

"But I wanted you to tuck me in. I don't want to go to sleep until you come home big sister."

"Let mommy tuck you in."

"But she's already asleep."

"Okay I'll be home soon. Bye."

"Bye." Hanabi sounded happy. hinata hung up. She honestly didn't like the fact that her sister was up so late but she had to hurry up and get home. She began to run to in the direction of her house. --

Hinata was about five minutes away from her house. She was happy that soon she'd be able to sleep. Suddenly she heard a bang sound like from a gun. She stopped and turned around. She saw a man running in her direction. She ran into an alley and hid. The man stopped a bunch of guys were chasing after him. One had a gun. The man started beating them off a fast as he could and was winning then the guy with the gun shoot him and took off, along with the rest of them. The man sat there gripping his shoulder. He looked as if he was 20 at least. He look as if he was about to faint. She could just go home and pretend as if she didn't see anything but then she'd feel guilty. She came out of the alleyway and ran towards him.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked kneeling beside him.

"I'm *grunt* fine." He said obvious in pain. She saw the blood leaking from his arm. She couldn't just leave him there to die. She grabbed a handkerchief from her bag.

"Here if you keep touch it with you hand then you can infect it." He took it from her and put it on his shoulder and applied pressure. "I can't leave you here so come on." she took his arm and put it around neck. And gently lift him up. "I don't live to far from here so I'll take you there and I'll clean you up." She started walking in the direction of her house again. --

Hinata opened the door to her house. Hanabi ran towards the door.

"Nee-chan!" she stopped seeing that her sister was helping someone.

"Hanabi go to bed I'll be there to tuck you in okay." Hanabi shook her head yes and did as she was told. Hinata then took the man to the living room she let him lie on a futon. She then let to get the first aid kit. Then she went to tuck her sister quickly, and then ran to aid the guy. She knelled down next to him she lifted his hand from his shoulder she then lifted the handkerchief and help him take off his shirt. She could see the bullet and it wasn't that deep. She took a pair of pliers. "This is going to hurt but please try not to scream my family's sleeping." He shook his head. She took the pliers and put them t were the bullet had pierced him. He grunted in pain the pliers grabbed the bullet. She gently pulled it out. She picked up the handkerchief and wrapped the bullet in the cloth. "Okay it's out she said to him with a smile.

"What's your name?" He finally said something.

"Hinata," She answered. "And yours?" She asked

"Gaara," He said.

"You have to sit up so I can wrap your wound." He sat up. She took a cotton ball and put some alcohol on it. She blushed noticing that he was gorgeous. His muscles were perfect in every way his body was so manly and beautiful she didn't know how to explain it.

"So how old are?" Gaara asked her.

"15, and you?" she asked trying to maintain a conversation with her.

"I'm 17." She seemed surprised. She took out a patch and tape. She put it on his shoulder and taped it on. She was finished.

"Okay I'm done." She smiled not getting one back. "All you have to do is change this every day until it heals." She packed up all the first aid. She couldn't help but yawn she was so tried.

"Are you okay?" Gaara put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." She walked to the kitchen. Her legs began to feel weak. She sat down for a bit. She felt herself dozing off but she couldn't help but to fall asleep. --

Gaara POV-

I walked into where I saw her disappear. I just seem to be draw to look at her. Maybe I'm just feeling a need to have her in my arms or maybe I just feeling a need to return her kindness. I see her sleeping, her head on the table. She seems so peaceful so if the world stops. She's very beautiful. She would make a good woman for a while. I'd eventually become tired of her like the rest but right now looking at her face I want her.

I can't leave her here. I pick her up and take her to the room I saw her sister walk into. I see her family sleeping. There are only 2 futons she must have let me use hers. I put her down by the two children. It seems so right. In the other Futon I see a sickly woman sleeping. I figure this must be her mother. But I can't but wonder if the poor girl does all the work on her own. That's when I realized how to catch her in my grasp. Her family.

Normal POV-

Hinata woke up the next morning to find that the man she had brought home was Gone. She figured that he had left while everyone was sleeping. She looked at the Clock to realize she was going to be late. She panicked and began waking her brother and sister up. She got them up and dressed them and made them breakfast then lunch. Then she went into the bathroom gradually got ready. She heard someone Walk into the bathroom. She looked over to see he mother.

"Mom you should be in bed right now the doctor said to get plenty of rest." Hinata said pushing her towards the door

"Hina-chan, you worry to much. I feel fine. I was just making sure you were okay." Her mother pushed Hinata hair behind her ear.

"Yes, Mom. I fine why shouldn't I be." Hinata smiled sincerely knowing her mother was more worried why she was so late last night.

"Hanabi told me you brought home a man last night. She said he looked hurt."

"Yes mom he had been shot and I couldn't just leave him their to die." Hinata walked back to the sick and began brushing her hair.

"Do you know if he was in some kind of trouble or something?" her mother asked concerned.

"No, I just saw him get shot and I helped him. that was it."

"Mizuki boys like that are usually trouble and if somebody saw you help him they might come after you."

"Mom, All I did was help him I can almost guarantee you that I will never see him again." She put the brush down and walked to the door where her mother stood worried. "Hanabi-chan, Neji-chan come on we have to go." She said as she began to leave her mother behind.

"Hinata, sometimes I think you kindness is going to get you hurt." Her mother said watching her daughter leave with her other two children. "Hinata please be safe."

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. please review.


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Sorry it took so long. I had a lot to do. R&R Please.

Chapter 2

"I going to be late" Hinata speed off towards her school. She was close because she could hear the second bell ring. She ran even faster because she knew That she couldn't afford to be late again. Her teacher, Tsunade-sensai, would surely keep her after school making her late for work. She was right in front of the school. She ran going through the gates. She felt herself being grabbed. She tried to scream but felt something on her mouth and nose. suddenly everything went blank.

* * *

_"Daddy wait! Don't go!" Hinata could see her father walking away. "Please comeback!" She ran after her father but couldn't catch even though he was walking. she fell to the ground unable to get up. nothing but tears flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

_she woke up. her head was aching, everything was fuzzy and she felt her arms tied up and she couldn't she felt almost paralyzed. She wished she knew what was going on and why of all people wold someone kidnap her. Who could have wanted to see her so bad that they had to kidnap her just to see her. It couldn't be people looking for a fast fortune because her mother was pretty penniless and no one in her father's world knew that she even existed.

She could finally see clearly. there were men surround her in black suit. They all looked as if they could snap her in two. she was scared to move. She could hear the talking but it was in some other language.

_They're going to kill me!_ the thought passed through her head seeing one of them take out his pistol. She became paralyzed in fear. She began to thinking of how her family couldn't fend for themselves if she was gone and would surely be broken apart. which was typical of her to think of everyone except herself. She heard a door footsteps come towards her and she quickly shut her eyes pretending to unconscious. She felt hands grab her face, she still pretending to be unconscious.

"Here's the girl you asked for." She heard what sounded like a female voice.

"I told you to get her for me I didn't tell you to treat her like a hostage." She heard a familar male voice but couldn't make it out due to the fact the she was so scared for her life. "She's not my prisoner, she's my guest." She was still to scared to move, to remember the voice that seem so familar to her, and to scared to feel safe. She felt someone untied her restricted arms.

"So she's your new toy is what your telling me, Subaku-sama." She heart dropped her the name .

_Subaku,but that's the name of the lead gang in the fire country. What does he want with me?_ She thought not knowing why any one would want her with him.

"Don't worry about it sis, just know that she's mine and that if anyone hurts her, I'll personally kill them." She could hear the seriousness in his voice and the sudden silence of the female voice. She knew he was obviously tell that he was the more powerful person in the room. She felt arms lift her up and it felt familiar and safe. but didn't move or show any sign of conscious.

* * *

The person had brought her to a room and she could feel the person sit next to her after putting her in what felt like a bed.

"You know you shouldn't pretend to be asleep especially with me. I won't hurt you." She heard him whisper in her ear. She eyes opened and she sat up quickly still not facing her savior, the word she wasn't sure was right for him.

"Why... how... What do you want with me?" She was kinda scares to ask. he grabbed her chin making her face him. " She knew she had recognizing it was the man she had saved the other night.

"Gaara, your a Subaku." The irony had hardly been funny. her mother had been right as if she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Yes, but does that really matter, to you, Hinata." She blushed. his voice had become more seductive he was trying to luring her in. She she turned her face away from him.

"I want to go home."

"But why, don't you want to stay here with me." He made her lock back at him.

"No my brother, sister, and my mother, They need me. I can't stay here I have to go."

"Go Ahead and go but you family is being well taken care of I made sure of it." She couldn't understand what he meant.

"Can you please show me the front door." She just wanted to see her family.

"Okay, if you promise to be back." She wanted to say no but she was desperate to see her family.

"Fine I promise I'll come back." She said. He wasn't the guy that she wanted or even knew from last night. Who she had saved the other night. this was some stranger in his place.

* * *

_**Gaara POV**_

She's so beautiful, So kind, so caring, so different from my other women. the others were submissive immadiately. She might be a little difficult. but why should I worry she'll want me eventually. I don't even know why I'm so attracted to her. maybe its because she has something I don't. Innocence. She hasn't been tainted by the world like I have. I just have to dirty her. I just can't stand for someone to have something I don't. I guess I'm a brat like that. She's just driving me crazy when I think of her. Some might say it love, I say its lust. It's been awhile since I had a virgin.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

She could feel his hand holding hers. She didn't feel as safe as she did before. The lock in his eyes scared her. she wasn't sure if it was the fact he was a Subaku or that everytime he locked at her it was if he wanted to rip her clothes off. She was pretty sure it was both but she wasn't sure which more of. she want to jump out the car and run from him but she knew that she'd probably never see her family. So she had to grin and bare it. he forced her to be his. How could she just stay with him. how could she stay with some who scared her and most of all, how could she stay with someone who had all that power.

* * *

Okay I hoped you liked it. if you don't I understand I had trouble with this chapter and I think I brought in the kidnapping to early but anyway. Please Review tell me what you think. And Gaara lover: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. GAARA GETS NICER.I PROMISE


	3. NOTE: PLEASE READ

Okay here's the deal. I have a severe case of writers block. SO I kinda of need you help. Please help me. The most direct way to reach me is by Gaia account (I don't check fanfiction much) And Gaia name is DevilPriestess93 but you can still review or PM me but I might not get to it and forget to check but it's still And option. I trying check as much as I can from feb. 9-15 and try have a chapter up by next week. So please help me.


	4. Promise

R&R!

Chapter 3

**Hinata POV**

I can feel his hand on my hip. He just keeps holding me as close as he can. I look out the window to see that were going in the opposite direction of where my house is. I don't say anything because he's so terrifying. Something about him makes me very uneasy, but what can I do I can't get away from him all I can do is whatever he wants. And maybe he'll let me go home; but at the this moment I am the defenseless lamb and he is the preying wolf waiting to strike.

**Normal POV**

His eyes were full of lust for her. He no longer cared if she could see it or not. As if it mattered. She couldn't possibly do any thing she was pretty much helpless.

"Are we almost there?" She said trying to keep her mind off his constant touch.

"Yes we are. it's right over there." He pointed at a big house. She was stunned that he would have her family staying in such a huge house. he must of had her family working in the house for a a place to stay but her mother was still sick and her brother and sister were still to young.

"What are they doing in here?" She wanted to yell but kept calm.

"When My guys took you I was making sure that your family was being well taken care." She listened to him confused. "I made sure that your mother got the medical care she needs; you can say that its repayment for helping me out." She didn't know what to say. Maybe her family was fine. would this mean that this house belonged to her and her family. The drive came to a stop and got out opening the door for her and Gaara. He guided her into the house.

"Onee-chan!" She heard her two siblings. She couldn't help but hug them. She finally felt safe and at home knowing that her family had been taken care of.

"Where's mom?" She asked a little concerned. She must have been out for a few hours. Her mother must not have been feeling that well being moved out of her house during the course of the day. Gaara took her by the hand and took her to where her mother was. they reached a room guarded by two men. they stepped aside as Gaara walked to the door and opened it." there she saw her mother lying in a bed with daughter tendin to her.

"Mom!" She ran to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie. are you okay? I was worried when I didn't see you."

"I'm fine. I'm just glad that your okay." She felt she felt her mother's hand brush through her hair.

"I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you." her mother hugged her.

"I'm fine mom. You should really get some rest." Hinata said as her mother let go.

"Alright just promise me that your not and will not be in any trouble." her mother laid down.

"I promise mom." She watched her mom lie down and then walked out. Gaara walked beside her and grabbed her hand.

"So hows your mother?"Gaara said trying to make her comfortable.

"She's alright. I guess this means I owe you."

"No, It's alright just promise me that you'll come to visit me. If you asked the driver he'll take you anywhere you want to go, and it's the least I can do for the girl who saved me. You stopped me from bleeding to death." Gaara smiled and kissed her hand. "I have to go now." he let her go. He went out to the door. He seemed distant yet so close. he had led her think that he had wanted something from her but all he wanted to do was thank her for helping him by helping her family. he just wanted to be nice or was she just being obvious with his true intentions whatever it was he was obviously trying to make sure she was happy. whatever it was she couldn't help but be thankful. She was really happy that her mother was getting the medical treatment that she could never afford. He was a nice guy dispite the fact that he was a gangster but she was a was a good person all in would keep her promise and visit him.

* * *

Okay I swear to you guys this will be the shortest chapter I will ever write I was just trying to put up a chapter asap. so please review.


	5. Game

Sorry it took so long but here! forgive me and T.k. (I thik that the username) I am so sorry I didn't get your review whenyou sent it. that was a miss on my part!dorry for the earlier mistake!R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Chapter 4

**Hinata POV**

I visit him almost every time i got free time. he's so easy to talk to. I really like it. He's so awesome. he's some what like an older brother. he kind of persuaded me to stay the night with him this weekend and for some reason I'm really excited. I just love being around him. He's nothing like people make gangster out to be. he's kind, gentle, sweet, and I bunch of other words that don't come to mind right now everything but cruel. I think I have a crush on him. Childish right but I can't stop thinking about him. the driver is driving me to his house now. My brother ans sister insisted I tuck them in tonight and I did and waited for them to fall asleep. I hope he's not angry that I'm so late.

We pull up to his house and the driver gets out and openss the door for me and grabs bag even though I insist on carrying it myself. Gaara meets us outside.

"Hi, Hinata." he kisses my hand and I blush.

"Sorry I'm late I had to tuck my brother and sister in."

"It's no problem. I didn't mind." I stare at the ground not able to look him in the eye. he's just so, I don't know, gentleman like. he smiles as I look back up and I take my glance back to the ground. "You want to go inside now." he puts his had out for me to take it. I put my hand in his and he guides me in.

* * *

We sit down at the table. He offers me something to eat. I take his offer and he gets one of his maids to get me something. I get up out my seat,

"I can get it myself Gaara" I say seeing that the maid looks kinda tired. the maid bows before me.

"I could never let you do that. please sit down." I sit down. she seems terrified. I wonder why. Gaara quickly lets my mind go back to him as I fail to notice him get closer.

"So, how is you bother and sister?" He asks me. I blush relieving the closeness of our faces.

"Fine, they are okay. and my moms doing much better thanks to you." I start pressing my index fingers together and stare at them.

* * *

**Gaara POV**

The maid almost gave me away. I'll have to punish her later. My little princess seems to be a little blind to the fact that there are mostly female servants. She so cute and she feel so comfortable around me. her mistake. tonight I plan to have a little fun with her. maybe she'll become one of my permanant toys. the way she acts I may never get tired of her. I haven't even had her and I'm already amused. maybe I should hold off a bit and make her trust me a little bit more. I should get a good kick out of this.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" I ask her.

"Sure," she say with a shy look on her face. I smirk. I guide her to my sitting room. I allow her to sit down in front of a huge movie size television. and sit down next to her.

"So," I turn on the television. "What do you want to see?" she does that little thing with her fore fingers.

"I don't care." I turn to a romance movie in which name I do not recall. I place my arm around her pulling her close. Her turn a bright shade of red. this is going to be so fun.

* * *

I know Gaar'a a jerk. don't worry that will change anywho. Review!!!!!!!!!! so again for the wait.


	6. Truth

R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Chapter 5

The bed she slept in was very comfrontablely in the room Gaara had so graciously put her in. She opened the blinds and watch as the sun shined on her face. She thought about how Gaara's maids sure acted weird last night. They acted as if they where afraid of him. she hadn't let her mind dawn on it last night but the thing still stood that they where almost terrified of him. she couldn't figure why he was probably the nightest and most mature guy she'd ever met. Maybe it was his gangster title.

She walk to the bathroom door conviently placed in the room. She went in and began washing her face. She then brushed her teeth. She then thought that the shower was a good idea. She took off her clothes and got in to the biggest shower she had ever seen. It was like rain falling on her body it was something so comfortable it was like heaven on her skin. She began washing her hair with some expensive looking shampoo. She rinsed it out and then heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on." She quickly got out of the shower with suds in her hair. she grab a towel and wrapped around her. she opened the door. Gaara stood in front of her. "Oh, Gaara," She blushed and looked awa from him. "Go...good Mo...morning." she struggled to say.

"Good morning Hinata!" He smiled. "Sorry to interrupt you this morning but I want you to know that I will be going to a business meeting this morning so I'm leaving you in the care of one of my maids. This is Mika." he stepped a side to show a tremulous woman.

"Hello." She bowed to me which I found necessary.

"So I'll leave you to it." He walked by his maid and whispered something in her ear whiched caused her to get a little more nervous. Then he left. Hinata looked at her and smile.

"I'm going to finish up my shower. I really don't think I need anything. I'm just going to go home after I finish."

"Umm, Master Gaara wanted you to eat breakfast here." She said.

"Tell him I had to go. I promised the twins I'd be home early. I'm sorry but I really need go. So I'll finish my shower and clean up the room and be on my way."

"No I'll clean up the room. It's my job."

"Okay." Hinata agreed. she walked back in the bathrrom and finished taking her shower.

_2 hours Later_

"Onee-chan!" Neji and Hanabi hugged her.

"Hi. you guys ready for breakfast?"

"But mom is already cooking it." Hinata immediately panic and ran to the kitchen to see her mother cooking what looked like an omlet.

"Mom, let me cook." she tried to stop her mom but her mom wouldn't let her.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. I've been getting alot better. for once let me cook for you." she sat down knowing that her mother was not going to let up on it.

"Fine."

"So how was your night at that boys house." The twins sat at the table as well.

"It was fun. He was quite the gentle man. " He mother got quite for a bit.

"Did anything exciting happen?" Her mother asked.

"Not really, we watched movies and ate dinner that was it." Hinata pressed her pointer fingers together. her face turning a bright red.

"Did you guys share a room?" Hinata blushed harder.

"No. He let me sleep in one of the guestrooms." she stopped asking questions.

"Okay, its time to eat." her mother had a sense of worry in her eyes as if she could tell that something was going to go horribly wrong. the way he suddenly gave Hinata all this stuff just for saving him was alittle odd. he had to be up to something. her daughter was getting mixed up with the mafia. if she made one false moving Gaara would do as he please with her. Her mother wasn't buying the gracious routine he was putting even though her daughter was; but if she told her Hinata this chance were that she would over react and run to him which wasn't an option.

"I think we should invite him over for a meal. it's only fair." Hinata says.

"Sure that will be nice." Her mother said with a forged smile. she had to tell Hinata the truth befor it was to late.

* * *

okayIm going to try to keep the updates coming so please forgive me for my slowness. anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Heart

R&R! Happy Halloween! sorry it's been so long. I just got some new ideas for this story so please bare with me I will try to update more often I swear but anyway R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Chapter 6

"How are the negotiations coming along?" An older man asked Gaara handing him a couple of document.

"Yes, as we speak that politician should be paying that ransom now." Gaara smiled. "It's amazing what they will pay to keep their scandals out of the media." He said amused as he stared out the window.

"What about that woman? the one that has peeked your interest." the older man said.

"She is more entertaining then i could ever imagine." Gaara laughed "I'm going to have fun destroying her." Gaara said

* * *

Hinata watched as her mother cooked breakfast. She was so glad that her mother was going to be finally able to live a normal life and it was all because of Gaara. The man that she managed to save. She thought about all the things that He had done for her. and all of them were good things. She was beginning to really like him. Like on a serious crush. She had fallen so hard. Gaara might have been a gangster but he was...a great guy. Gaara was coming over for diner, but her mother wasn't to thrilled. She was truly grateful for the help he had so graciously given. but She knew that when men were this kind they usually want something in return. and she prayed it wasn't her daughter. She had seen Gaara 3 or 4 times but it was always the same. He'd just stare at her. To Hinata it might have been innocent enough but She knew that look. He had a look of pure lust in his eyes when ever gazing at Hinata.

"Mom, What kind of food do you think he likes?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know but maybe he'll like what I've cooked."

"Yeah, maybe." Her mother sighed.

"Hinata, I really don't think you should get any closer to that man." Hinata looked at her mother in disbelief.

"What? Why?" Hinata said.

"I don't think he has the purest intentions." Her mother put down the knife she was using and looked at her daughter.

"No, Gaara is one of the nicest guys I've ever meant." Her mother sighed again.

"I knew guys like him. Your Father was one of them. He going to want something in return. and by the way he looks at you. I think he wants you."

"You don't know what you're talking about?" Hinata half yelled.

"Gaara got you the medicine you needed. He gotten Hanabi and Neji the proper schooling. He's done what ever it takes to make us comfortable. He's only thanking me for saving his life." Hinata pleaded in Gaara's defense.

"Gaara isn't the guy you think he is Hinata, I'm saying this this because I don't want it to be to late when he take advantage of you Hinata-chan." Her mother said.

"You're wrong." they heard a knock by the kitchen entrance and saw a red head Gaara staring at them smiling.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. Hinata smiled and and ran over to him and gave him a Hug which he returned.

"Of course not. He were just talking about something." She smiled.

"Is there anything you need?" He ask.

"No, we're fine. I'm glad you were able to come."

"Great, so what's for dinner?" he asked.

* * *

"The meal was great." Gaara said as he sat with Hinata on the couch. He had his arm around her but she failed to notice. He slowly moved his hand to her leg Caressing it softly which she also didn't notice. They were really close to each other laughing and enjoying themselves. Hinata was still a little angry about what her mother had accused Gaara of but she easily let it go.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Then Gaara frowned.

"Your mother doesn't seem to like me much." He said.

"So you heard what she said?" Hinata said in disappointment.

"Yeah only some of it. but enough to know She doesn't trust me. especially around you. But I can't blame her." He said holding her chin in his grasp causing her to blush madly. "She gave birth to such a beautiful daughter." I'd be suspicious to if I were her. It was then that she realized how close they were and she pushed away putting space between them. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"N-no." She wouldn't look him in the eyes and nervously pressed her index fingers together. "Y...you d...didn't." She said.

"Then why did you get nervous all of a sudden." She blushed harder as he moved close to her again.

"Um i-it's just I-I w-wasn't expect-ing y-you to s-say t-that." She said still not looking him in the eye. She smiled.

"You mean me thinking you're beautiful. who wouldn't?" He grabbed Her chin again making her look at him. He was amused by how red her face was. "You're blushing." She snatched her face away from him.

"It's nothing." She stood up. "Well I'm pretty tired." Gaara stood up grabbing her and holding her close.

"Why don't you come home with me. Stay the night like you did last time." He looked as if he were about to kiss her.

"N-no. My mother would worry if she woke up and I wasn't here." He clutched her around the waist as if he never wanted to let go.

"Then let me stay the night. If you say so I will leave right now." He said, his face close enough that she could feel his breathe on her lips. She blush harder gazing in to his aquamarine eyes.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay." She said. He smirked in triumph.

"Thank you." He kissed her. Her first kiss gladly given to him. He let go of her lips. "I think I'm in love with you." He said gazing into her eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you too." She said. Gaara smiled lovingly though in his mind He was happy that he was already in her heart. He wouldn't sleep with her just yet but soon he would.

Very Soon.

* * *

Okay Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I apologize again for taking so long. anyway Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Change

R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter(In advance sorry Gaara fan girls.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7

Hinata woke up in Gaara's arms. She was glad that they felt the same way about each other. Gaara was already up staring at her. She blushed. She sprang up from him accidentally hitting him in the gut. He made and "umf" sound.

"Sorry." She said kneeling in front of him.

"It's okay really." Rubbing his eyes he sat up and looked her. "You're really cute when you're embarrassed." He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. for some reason what her mother said about Gaara kept running through her head. She pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing. I just want to move a little slower." Gaara gave her a weird look then smiled still holding her.

"Whatever makes you happy." leaning into kiss her he placed his hand on her back to make sure he had control on when she pulled away.

"Wait, I said lets take it slow." He let her go. She walked towards the dresser in her room. He looked at her obviously lustful eyes but he made sure that she didn't once see him. He had to have her soon. She had to be his toy for awhile. but he had to get her away from that house. He knew that Hinata's mother knew perfectly well what he wanted he couldn't get away with it with her mother there. Thank when he came up with an Idea.

"Hinata," He said. "You want to stay the night at my house tonight." Stopping what she was doing, she turned around and was about to say something but Gaara knew what she was going say. "Don't worry, I won't try anything. I just want to be near you." He says.

"You promise you won't...try anything."

"On the life of my father." He said. She smiled at him.

"Alright." She said shyly. With that he got up.

"Well I best be going. I have work to attend to. I'll see you tonight?" He asked.

"Tonight." He looked satisfied know that he was going to get what he wanted.

* * *

Gaara POV

The night came fast then I thought it would. I didn't think I'd get her like this so quickly. She's in my arms watching a movie. She thinks she's here just to sleep over. She's here for way more than that. I hold her close. I can tell she's never been with a man. She get nervous every time I touch her. This will be a very interesting night. I made sure that the temperature is low so she would cuddle up to me and made sure we were under one blanket.

"Do you like the movie?" I ask her offering her a strawberry. She takes it and nibbles on it.

"Yes." She blushes, she nibbles on it again.

"I'm glad."

"That's great." I say nibbling at her ear. She pulls away from me. I pull her back. It's annoying how she pulls away from me. I'll have to get her out of that habit. She let's out a small yawn. "You tired?" I ask blowing slightly in her ear.

"A little bit." I smile and then kiss her. "You can sleep with me tonight." I say. A look of uncertainty goes across her face. then she smiles.

"Sure." I smile. I've got her. I gently kiss her lips again this more passionately. pushing her my tongue through her lips I push slowly to the ground. She pushes away from me again. this is frustrating. I kiss her again the same way.

"Stop!" She yells. I kiss her yet again with more force. I don't let her go I put more pressure on her forcing my weight on her. She fights me, beating on my chest. No woman has ever fought me. No woman!

"It's no use Hinata. don't fight me."

"What are you doing?!" I laugh a bit at the scared look one her face.

"What do you mean. I'm trying to show you how much I love you." The look goes from scared to terrified. She fights even harder.

"Stop Gaara!" She yells pushing at my chin. trying to push me off. I grab her arm and restrain her.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." I say giving her a look I know she recognizes as lust.

"No!" (No lemon. And Gaara fan girls don't hate me! please he does get better please forgive me.)

* * *

Normal POV

He stretched and got out of the bed leaving her lying there crying. Everything was sore. He leaned down to kiss her but she dodges it and turns to the other side. he grabbed her again and forced her to kiss him. he didn't know why it frustrated him to see her fight him off.

"I hate you." She said. "I want to go home." He got angry.

"You want to go home?! Just so you can what?! Attempt to run from me when you get there?" Giving her a pull onto his lap. "I'll tell what you're going to do though." a disturbed look was on her face and she trembled at his touch. "Call your mom and tell her you'll be staying here from now on."

"No." Tears left her eyes.

"No? Do you know how I can make you're life miserable?" He said. "I can make you're family disappear and make it look like an accident all I have to do is burn the house down with them inside." She trembled harder. "and then I can I'd still have you." Hinata made a whimpering sound as he stroked her stomach. "You're mine now." He smiled. "Call her." He ordered handing her a phone. With hesitation she took the phone and dials the number. "and sound like yourself." He said.

"Hi mom." she said getting an answer. forcing a smile in her voice. "I'll be staying at Gaara's for a while." There was a pause. "I'll call you everyday. bye mom." She hung up and cried a bit more

"Good. You understand and you learn quickly just like a good pet should." He said kissing her and forcing her back on to the bed. This wasn't the Gaara she fell in love with. This was a Gaara she met. This was a completely different man.

A truly evil man.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review.


	9. There

R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter(Gaara gets nicer now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8

One year later

Hinata POV

It's been one year since I realize Gaara true nature. He's a manipulative, controlling, sexual abusive bastard. I've haven't seen my family in over ten months. I want to go back to my family in that small cramped apartment. I miss it. I want to get away from him. He can have any other woman. Why me? I lay in the bed where that monster leaves me everyday. Since 6 month ago I've been home schooled since I tried to run away 4 times. He wants me to stay within the walls. He won't let me leave the house I'm not even aloud to leave the house. Gaara walks in with a bag of food.

"I brought dinner." he says. I don't bother to get up. "Hinata." there's an irritation in his voice. I sit up in the bed not looking him in the eyes. He comes over and kisses me. I'm never fooled by these moments where he acts like this. Romantic and caring he just wants me more on days like this. I'll never give in to him. Never.

"Thank you Gaara for bringing dinner." I force out.

"It was a pleasure." I feel his rough hand on my butt and blush a bit. "Hopefully it will lead to more." He begins kissing me. I sit still as if I'm his dolls not even kissing him back. He releases me and brushes my hair behind my ear. "go ahead and eat." He takes out the food and gives it to me with chopstick. I do as I'm ordered. I slowly finish the food as he watches. I can feel my hand shake each time i lift the food to my mouth. He takes the chop sticks from my hand and begins to feeds me. I don't even protest.

"Do you like it?" He says.

"Yes,"

"You don't look like it." He wants me to smile. So I do.

"I really do." I say, he begins kissing me again. I'm just a toy to him.

* * *

Gaara POV

What's wrong with me? I've never been this addicted to a woman. I don't know what it is? I want to see her happy but I don't want her to be away from me. I know what will make her happy but I don't want it to happen. What's wrong with me. I get out of bed seeing her lying there. I know that when she think I'm gone she cries. I shouldn't care. She's just another woman. I walk out to call one of my business associates. I dial the number.

"Gaara," He sounds happy. "I hoping you would call. how's that woman you were rushing to see." there is amusement in his voice.

"Sleeping. Did you get the information I asked you for?" he sighs.

"Yes but I don't see why it's necessary. they aren't the kindest people."

"Just give me he info."

* * *

I watch as she helps me with my tie as I had her do. She looks at me with that blank lifeless stare of hers. I hate that stare. I know when she does it she is obviously showing that she hates me. I leave it alone for now.

"You want to go somewhere later?" I ask her trying to get a response from her other then the ones I have to force out of her. She looks up at me with fascinated eyes then looks back down at the tie.

"No, you want me to stay here and that's what I'll do." What is this? Is she mocking me? I grab her by the jaw.

"I'm giving you a chance to go anywhere you want. So take it!" I yell catching her off guard. She stares at me and I let her go waiting for an answer. "Never mind think about it and tell me when I get home." I walk out toward the door turning away from her. I reach the door when I hear a crash and quickly turn towards her. She lies there on the floor motionlessly. "Hinata." is the only thing I can manage to get out. I run towards her lifting her up.

"Hinata! Wake up!" I shake her. I open my phone and can an ambulance.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hello. I need an ambulance. My..." I pause for but a moment. "Fiancee just fainted." I say.

"We'll be there right away sir." I Hang up and begin cradling her in my arms praying that she is alright. That's weird I've never prayed. but I'm praying for her to be okay. Why do I care so much. I begin whispering in her ear.

"It's okay Hinata. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

* * *

I sit in the waiting room hoping to get good new soon. Wait I'm hoping now. I shouldn't care. A woman walks out of the waiting room and walk towards her. Thank god she got her mother to sigh her to me or I would have been kept waiting longer.

"Gaara Subaku." She says scared to say my name obviously know my reputation.

"Yes." I answer.

"Well Hinata will be okay. She just was suffer from exhaustion and needs a little sleep." I smile as she say that that is all it is. "Also the way she fell. She almost lost the baby, but we managed to save it."

"Wait what did you just say?" I say in shock to make sure I heard her right.

"We managed to save the baby. Both of them should be okay know." I fall back in my seat. a baby? What baby?

"How long has she been pregnant?" The looks confused.

"I assumed you knew. It's been five months. She's shows a little but not much She had to know something was there." Five months. I think of it know I mean, She was getting a big but not noticeable pregnant.

"Is she awake?" I ask the doctor.

"Yes I can show you were she is, if you'd like."

"Yeah, show me."

* * *

Yes now there's a baby involved.I kind of slacked off this chapter because of my monster head ache. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review


	10. Wish

R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter(Gaara gets even nicer now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 9

Gaara POV

The doctor leads me to the room that she is located in. I can see her staring out the window with that blank stare. The doctor knocks on the door and then walks in.

"Ms. Hyuga, I brought someone to see you." With a slow turn she looks at us. She gives us that lifeless smile. I did this to her. I made her this way. I turned into the one person I hate most. I tortured her. Made her want to keep something this important from me. "I'll leave you alone." The woman walks out leaving me and Hinata in the room. I walk over to her and grasp her hand in mines.

"I'm sorry." I kiss her hand. "I'm so sorry. I did this to you. you must hate me." I hug her. "I'm sorry Hinata." I look at her and smile. "How long have you known you were pregnant?" I asked. She doesn't answer at first but I see her lips part.

"2 months." I look at her in shock. I hug her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." there is concern in my voice. Why am I caring so much? I say I don't love her but when it comes to her I want her so bad I don't want to see her hurt. Yet, at the same time, I want her so bad I'll do what ever it takes to keep her even if she hates me for it. What the hell is wrong with me? "They're going to keep you over night for observation, I'll stay here with you." She looks at me with that blank stare.

"Okay." She says.

"lay down." pulling the blankets over her kiss her forehead. "Go to sleep." I think about it. "Only if you want." I say.

* * *

Hinata POV

I'm sorry? He thinks that's going to make everything better. A year of torture of taking me away from my family and he thinks a sorry is going to cut it? He's made my life miserable. He put this "Thing" in me too. I hate him. I wish he were dead! I'm not a common whore. I'll never forgive him! Never! He's taken everything from me! I'm going to have his child. I don't want to! I don't even want him touching me right now. He holds me close as if he'll never let me go.

"Hinata," I hear him say. "You're shaking, are you alright?" he seems worried but I know better.

"Yes, Just a bit cold." I lie. With a quick movement he turns me to him and cradles me placing his head above mine.

"If you're can tell me. I want you and the baby to be comfortable." Liar! You just want me to love you again just so you can rip it out. I won't fall for the same thing twice.

"Okay." I simply is the last thing I'm going to give him. A child, after I want to leave and never comeback. He'll have what he wants.

"How's you're stomach?" he asks.

"Fine. I think it's kicking." I say just to let him know. He places his hand on my stomach.

"I can feel it. it has a strong kick." He says. "I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl." I don't answer and pretend to be asleep. his rough hand pushes through my hair. The hands that scared me are trying to make me feel better? There's nothing he can do. Nothing! I feel a tear of frustration drip from my cheek. I quickly wipe it away before he notice. He punishes me whenever I cry. He says he's giving me a reason. He pulls me closer to him I still pretend to be asleep keeping breathe steady.

"I'm sorry Hinata." I hear say. I refuse to respond. I won't forgive him. I refuse.

* * *

Gaara POV

I want her to love me and this time I'll make sure I love her back. I wish I could change this. I know she'll never forgive me but I'll never let her go. Not as long as I live. Every moment I think about her. every thought a surrender to thinking how to make this right. Some gangster I turned out to be. I can't even control my emotions. I look at her sleeping form now wondering how could I have cause her so much pain. Before I got to her she was one of the purest things on the earth. hadn't even kissed a man yet. Now she's dirty, like everything else I touch. Why did I have to be born into this world clean? Why did I have to bring Hinata down with me? If she had never helped me She'd be living happily in that cramped apartment with her family and I would have never wanted her, never touched her, never yearned for her, or loved her.

Her hair smells like roses like my mother used to pick. I dirtied her too when me father took me away from her I still remember her crying face screaming for my father to bring me back to her and me crying for her. If I had never been had, I would've never plagued the world. Hinata makes this life worth living even though she hates me. I wish I could see those beautiful pink lips of hers smile again. one I don't have to force her to do and to make those warm lilac eyes look at me lovingly again.

I can only wish.

* * *

Done sorry it took so long. please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Reunion

R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 10

Gaara POV

I want to make her happy. so I'm taking her to see her family. It's been awhile but no matter what she says I'm taking her home afterwards. Even if She begs I'll bring back with me. I don't think I can survive a night away from her. We pull up to the house where they reside. She slowly gets out. Her mother stands at the door appearing as if she's about to cry.

"Hinata!" She runs to towards her daughter hugging her tightly. Hinata slowly embraces her back clutching on the back of her mother shirt. They both begin to cry. "I can't believe you're really here, sweetie."

"I've missed you so much mom." She says. her mother pulls her away and looks at her.

"I made all you're favorite foods. I'm might of made to much though." Hinata smiles. The smile that I wish she would give me. that smile of true happiness, one I haven't seen in awhile.

"It's okay I'll eat as much as I can." She follows her mother in the house. Unfortunately, I can't stay but as I told her I'll be in back in four hours or so. I have guards everywhere to make sure she doesn't attempt to run.

I step into the car as soon as I see she is in the house.

* * *

Hinata POV

I'm with my mother and my siblings finally after all this time. It's felt like ages since I've seen them. My mom doesn't hesitate to fed me. How I missed her cooking.

"nee-chan look what we did in school." the twins jump on to my lap and some me some pictures they drew. My legs are sore but I don't mind.

"Neji, Hanabi be careful you sister looks fragile." She say placing a plate of food in front of me.

"It's okay mom, I'll be fine." She gives me a concerned look and then smiles. The Twins looked at me and smile as well. carefully avoiding hitting them I begin to eat. the food taste like heaven. I almost cry thinking about all that I've missed over the last couple of months.

"Come and eat you two. you have plenty of time to spend with your sister." I think about the 4 hours I have and slightly frown.

"Yeah, plenty of time." I say though I know it will feel like minutes to me. I must cherish this time because I don't know when next I'll see them.

* * *

"But mommy *yawn* We don't want to go to sleep. We want to stay up with nee-chan." Neji says pulling on my pants leg. I can here the sleepiness in his voice.

"I know but you have school in the morning your sister will come back." She's carrying a sleeping Hanabi. I pick Neji walk into their room.

"You'll comeback nee-chan *yawn* right?" I smile and lay him down on his bed.

"Of course I will. Neji-chan." I kiss his forehead walk out the room waiting for my mother to come out. When she does she takes me to the door to wait for Gaara because he said he'd be here soon. It sad I have to good back with that monster. I don't even love him. I hate him! He takes everything away. my mother put her arm around my shoulder.

"How many weeks are you?" my mother ask. It doesn't surprise me that she notices.

"22." I answer.

"He did this to you didn't he?" her voice is full of anger.

"Yes." she stops me.

"Stay here. he can't touch you when you're here." I frown.

"No, He'll never allow it." I walk past her.

"But you're my daughter. He shouldn't keep you away from us."

"I know but he won't let me." I want to stay but he'll have a fit if I do I reach the door and open it. Gaara stands there with a bouquet of red and white roses. My follows behind me as I get closer to Gaara the joyful feeling I had quickly fades. My happiness disappeared.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He says towering over me. I walk past him and get into the car. I can feel him hurt by my action but he hands my mom the flowers. I turn my head."I'll bring her back soon." I hear a smack sound and turn to see my mothers hand go across his face.

"That's for taking away my Hinata." She says then walks back into the house. Gaara stand there for a moment and the gets in next to me and orders the driver to take us "home". that one word for it.

* * *

Gaara POV

The drive home was awkward. Whenever I tried to start a conversation but I just gazed at her. She stared blankly out the car window the whole time. how do I repair the hole i left her with.

Now that were home I pick her up startling her a bit and carrying her to our room. She gently clutches my shirt making sure she does fall. As is I would drop her especially with my baby inside her. Four more months and we'll be a family an hopefully she will learn to love me.

* * *

Hinata POV

Four more months, within four more months I have to runaway.

* * *

I'm going on Vacation so I won't update for like a week and a half so please bare with me. anyway review!


	12. Baby

Fan fiction Stories next Chapters

still on vacation only time. I can update. R&R!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

Hinata clutched onto her stomach feeling the baby kick. She didn't know what to make of these feelings. It had been 8 months of pregnancy. She wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed every time she felt the baby let out a kick. She didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl. Gaara wanted it to be a surprise for both of them. She had managed to get to visit her family once every week, which made her happy for the most part. She felt as if Gaara was still trying to deceive her. He acted kind and caring but she knew that was only to trick her.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Gaara walked into the room hold a tray of food. "Is there anything I can get you?" He placed the food next to her on a dress and then kissed her. She came to the point where she stopped kissing him back. She was just a toy to him that he could use as he wished; nothing more to him. She wasn't anything more than a pet, not even human anymore.

"I bought the baby a crib and some more stuff." He lied next to her feeling her stomach. "The baby has another month and you'll be a mother and I, a father. I can't wait." He held her closer. "I'll take you to your mother tomorrow. Will that make you happy?" His obsession with making her happy was taking her over. He loved her. So much that he didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't even forced himself onto her because he knew that it made her unhappy. Gaara want her heart more than anything now.

"Do you want to do anything right now?" He said.

"No. I just want to sleep." Hinata closed her eyes hoping that he would just go away. She felt herself beginning to slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hinata woke up feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Like her stomach was tightening the releasing. She sat up and let out a scream. Gaara quickly go up and grabbed her hand.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Before she could answer the pain came again. Screamed again and began to cry. He pulled back the cover and saw liquid flowing from her between her legs.

"You're water broke." He got up and with quick movements picked her up to quickly carry her to the car. He could wait for the driver he needed to take her now. He got into his personal car and put her in the passenger's seat and quickly got into the driver's seat.

"Ah!" She screamed again.

"Don't worry everything will be okay, Alright?" The pain was almost unbearable. She began breathing hard and shallow. She held her stomach and he started rushing to the hospital.

* * *

They got to the hospital right on time. The doctor said that she was ready to give birth and was already in labor. He didn't release her hand the whole time. It took her 3 hours to get the baby out. She had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, who was now sleeping. Gaara looked at his daughter. There was no way that she wasn't his. She had the same crimson hair that he had, the same nose, mouth ears. She had her mother's eyes. Gaara wished he could hold her but she had to stay in a machine until she developed all her anti bodies. She was so tiny, so fragile and one of the most important things in his life. The other was Hinata. Even though she didn't love him, he loved her.

"Gaara," Hinata came in a wheelchair. He looked over at her.

"Are you supposed to be resting?" He asked. She frowned.

"I just came to see the baby." She said then rolled over next to him. "She's adorable." She says.

"I wish I could hold her." Hinata glanced at him but he didn't notice.

"They said she's mostly developed. You can take her home at the end of the week." Gaara looked at her.

"I can? I was planning on both of us taking her home."

"I can't. The doctor said there were complications and they need me to stay at least 2 weeks for observation."

"Are you sure?" He says.

"Yes," He hugged her.

"Okay. Get better. The baby needs more that a father." He took her and pushed her chair out the door. "Now you need some rest." Hinata keep sternly in mind that when Gaara took the baby, still unnamed, she would run.

* * *

Hinata POV

I can't believe a week past already. Today, she'll leave me, I'll never see her again, Misaki. I thought that I'd never be able to love her but…when I first held her feed her, I felt connected to her. Even though I know she's the child of the man I hate; I still love her. The thought of her makes me want to stay. How could the child of a monster be someone I love so much?

"Hinata," I hear Gaara at the door of the hospital room. "I am going to leave Misaki here for a few more hours. I hope you get better." I shake my head. A few more hours, and I'll be free. A few more hours and I'll never see my baby again. I have to bring her with me. I have too. I have to do it fast. Luckily Gaara doesn't have guards posted at the hospital. I can just take her. It might be hard to get away but I'll be able to.

I force myself up after 30 minutes go by, knowing that Gaara is gone. I walk to the room where Hanabi is and pick her up. Luckily, I'm already dressed and ready to go. She begins to cry and then quickly quiets when I rock her. I go to the front desk to check out put a baseball cap on my head and sunglasses on my face. I sign us both out and quickly leave the hospital.

* * *

Gaara POV

I walk into the hospital to pick up my little Misaki. I have her room ready and everything. When her mother comes home I'm sure Hinata will love it and maybe finally be happy. I go to the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up Misaki Subaku?"

"Just a second." The woman looks through the computer.

"Well it says here. Her and her mother checked out at 1:37 p.m. today." I shudder.

"What do you mean? They were here early. Her mother said that she needed to be here another week." The one looks through the computer again.

"No, she could have checked out yesterday." I panic immediately. Where is my baby? Where is Hinata? I run to the outside calling some of my men, ordering them to search for my family. Where are they?

* * *

Hinata POV

I sit on the train with Misaki in my arms. Feeding her with the milk I brought her from a store. Luckily none of the accounts I had before Gaara came into my life were cancelled. I managed to buy her all the things that she needs. I have 7,000 dollars left. I managed to withdraw it all. This should be enough for an apartment or a hotel.

"May I sit here?" I hear a woman say. I don't look up from Misaki.

"Sure no problem," She sits across from me.

"Aw, how old is the baby?" She says

"She a week old," I look up to finally she see the woman and see something I thought would never see on any other human being but Misaki.

That crimson red hair.

* * *

Okay done. I hope you enjoyed. The Islands were great! But that beside the point please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Finding

R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 12

Hinata stared at the woman in fear. She was an older woman maybe in her early 30's late 20's. Hinata held her baby a little tighter hoping this wasn't some freaky sign that Gaara was nearby.

"Are you okay?" The woman had a concerned look on her face. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Hinata began to shake.

"Um...yeah...it's just... You love like someone I know." She said rocking Misaki back and forth. The woman frowned a little then smiled again but Hinata didn't notice.

"My name's Surime, what's yours?" She stretched her hand for it to be shook.

"I...I'm Hinata." She hesitantly took her hand.

"And whose the cute girl?" She directed her attention to Misaki.

"Misaki," Hinata answered.

"May I hold her." Surime asked. Hinata looked at her for a moment the gently hand Misaki to Surime with out distrubing her sleep. Surime gently held her just like a mother would. tightly to keep her from falling but softly to keep her comfortable. Hinata had the blanket around Misaki head just in case someone walked by and recognized the hair color.

"Aw, She's so cute." She slowly brings the blanket back.

"Wai..." Before Hinata could stop her she saw Masaki's hair. Her eyes instantly went wide in fear. This time as if she was the one who looked like she had seen a ghost. She began shaking uncontrollably. She suddenly gave Misaki back.

"You wouldn't happen to know Gaara Subaku?" Hinata tensed.

"N...n...no." Hinata knew it was an obvious lie.

"You know him don't you? Is he the father?" Surime whispered. Hinata shook, then stared towards the ground. "If he finds you he'll kill you." She whispered again. "You should go back to him before you get in a deeper mess."

"You don't know anything about that bastard. I rather be dead then go back to him." She said angrily.

"I know him, He's confused but he's a good person." Hinata began to cry holding her baby close to her chest.

"If he's such a good person why did he treat me like a toy he could use anyway."

"Because that's the only way he knows how to express his feelings. He's going to be heart broken." Surime said sternly but still keeping her voice down.

"Why are you defending him?" Hinata said confused.

"because, He's my son."

* * *

Gaara POV

Where could she be? My men searched everywhere. I searched everywhere. Where's my baby? Where's my woman? She took my child and ran. When I get my hands on her; only god knows what I will do. I'll make her regret it! I won't kill her. no, death is to good for her. I'll torture to the point that she wants to die. I hear my phone ring.

"What?!" I answer angrily.

"Sir, She withdrew her money from her account." One of my men say. "And a man at the train station said that he remembered a pretty woman with black hair holding a baby. He said she paid with cash so we can't track where she was going."

"Did he remember when She left?!" I yell.

"Yes he said around 1:30."

"Get me a list of all the train that left around that time and hurry up."

"But It's not possible the station is closed."

"Well here's some Motivation. If, I don't get that list by the end of the night. I'm going to kill you myself. now hurry up!" He gulps.

"Y...yes sir." He say. If I don't find Hinata or Misaki by the end of this week I'm going to kill some one and he longer it takes me to find her the worst her punishment going to be. She's my woman and I guess I going to have re educate her about that.

"Just let me get my hands on you." I say out loud.

* * *

With in an hour I receive the list of train that left and there were only two. One to The Konoha district and the other to the Suna district. both are a good 16 hour train ride . My sister lives in the Suna. I'll get her to get her men to check at that station and I'll take the private jet to the Konoha. If she's there, well just hope she's in the suna so she has to wait to get to me.

"Driver." I order my driver to go to where my jet is. "Damn that girl!" I yell.

* * *

Normal POV

"You're not a smart girl." Surime said. "Gaara going to meet you at station. If he's done this to you long enough. that means he's not going to let go so easily. He's just like his father. If he doesn't kill you he's going to make your life miserable to no end."

"I'm not going to have him dictate my life." Hinata said stubbornly.

"That's not the point. If you love you're baby. beg for his forgiveness. If you want to be able to raise her, just plead with him. He'll be angry but he'll forgive you."

"Just because you're his mother doesn't mean you know everything." Hinata said.

"No, it doesn't." Surime frownws think about and the times she had missed with her child. "But if he's anything like his father like I've heard he'll be ruthless.

"I don't care I won't let him catch me."

"That what you think."

* * *

Done. Please review. I hope you had a great thanksgiving. anyway again **Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Away

R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 13

"Hinata, I understand how you feel. I was about you're age when Gaara's father had his way with me." Surime tried talking sense into Hinata. "If you want to stay with your baby give yourself up. He might forgive you and go easy on you."

"No," Hinata said. "I've spent a year listening to him; doing everything that appeases him. I refuse to do it any more. If he catches me I'll think from there. But right now I want to try my best to get away." Surime gazed at her. She knew this feeling. It was the feeling of defiance, fear, and sadness. Hinata wanted to get away from him but Gaara probably wanted her more then anything and the baby complicated things even more.

"I'm understand there is nothing I can say to talk you out of this. just please be careful. Your daughter needs you and as you get older you'll need her." They heard the intercom come on.

"Ladies and gentleman. We'll be approaching the station in approximately 5 mins. please gather your belongings and prepare to for departure. thank you and have a nice day." Hinata quickly gathered her belongings and Misaki's. Surime stared at her. She knew that Gaara would be at the station. She knew that he would be furious. she knew that he would stare Hinata into never attempting to run again, and, she knew that their was nothing she cold do about. Hinata was much to stubborn to listen and Gaara would be to furious to reason with. what could possibly happen.

* * *

Gaara paced waiting for the train to arrive. His men were at every exit. She wasn't getting out of the station unless she was with him. He knew she was near. He could feel her, smell her, and even taste her. When he got her he was determined to lock her in a room and never let her out until he broke her again. She was his and no one else's. He knew he should have let his emotions give her a sense of freedom. When he found out that she was carrying his child, he should have been more strict and demanding.

"Sir," one of his mean said.

"What is it?" Gaara said glaring at him. the man gulped.

"The train's here. I told the conductor to keep everyone on the train so we could do a search." though Gaara didn't show it this pleased him. The train pulled into the station and made a complete stop.

* * *

"We're finally here." Hinata said seeing the crowd of people getting up.

"Passengers, please take your seats, we need a finally ticket search before we let you off." Hinata looked at Surime. the poor woman looked concerned.

"Hinata," Surime said. "He's here." Hinata began to shake.

"No...He can't be. how do you know."

"As long as I've ridden I've never heard of a final ticket search when we're at the station. His men are probably going to get on the train right at this moment."

"No...He...he's not." Surime looked behind Hinata to see some one she hadn't seen in fourteen years. Her son.

* * *

Gaara walked through the rows. He knew that she had to be in this car. He searched each row looking for a girl with his red haired child. He moved through the ailes quickly. then he came across something. he saw someone with the same fiery red hair. He walked faster and closer to the woman stopped in front of her. She looked at him as if she had seen a ghost. the he looked across from her and found what he was looking for.

Gaara POV

I stared in to her eyes. the eyes that resembled mine. then looked at a terrified Hinata. I grab Hinata's wrist. I don't have time to play this game especially not with her. the woman who looks so much like me. who cares I only came for my woman.

"Hinata lets go." I demand. "Get all of Misaki's things and come on." I say trying to remain calm.

"Gaara." the woman says to me. I look back at her. I know that voice. I would never forget that voice.

"Mother?" I say to her.

* * *

Hinata sits close to me on the plane. my mother across from me. the baby strapped tightly to me as she sleeps. Hinata is scared as she should be. but my mother she's just has a look of disappointment on her face. So I disappoint her? What about how she just let my father take me without a fight and only saved herself. He disappoints me. I'm only bringing her with us because the baby's going to need someone to take care of her while I punish Hinata.

Hinata will learn and so will my mother.

* * *

Okay chapter was kinda a boring but it's going to get better. Please** Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Forgiveness

R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 14

_A week after Hinata's capture_

Gaara held sternly to Hinata's long hair in pure rage.

"We're you trying to run from me again?!" He yelled hurtling her against the ground. Hinata looked up at him in anger and fiery hate.

"I don't care how many times you hit me I won't stop trying to get away." She said standing up dusting herself off. this had been the third time this week that see had tried to run. Both of they're tempers were wearing thin. Gaara grabbed her arm dragging her to the bedroom.

"Gaara! Let her go!" He heard his mother say. "Is this the kind household that you want Misaki to grow up in?" Gaara stopped and glared at his mother.

"And what would you know about children? You let father take me." She got quiet and looked towards the ground. Gaara continued to drag Hinata down the hall.

When they reach the bed room Gaara shut the door. Hinata slapped him trying to establish some control.

"Why don't you just kill me now. get it over with." Hinata said. Gaara held his jaw and then slapped her back knocking her to the ground.

"Because death is to good for you!" He said. " I try to change everything for us. giving you freedom. Not touching you unless you wished it. and what do I get in return?! lies! You trying to take my baby from me! I thought about killing you! God, I thought about it! But then I realized that would the easy way out. So I'm going to make you life miserable like you were trying to do mine!" Hinata was a little startled at his words. She stared toward the ground.

"You can never. Never. Make up for what you did to me. I will always hate you." He look menacingly at her.

"Since I can't make it better I might as well make it worse. He threw her on top of the bed.

* * *

Hinata woke up. Her body felt like it had been hit by a car. She knew that she would be able to walk for awhile, which was probably how Gaara wanted it. It was daylight outside and she knew that Gaara was at work. She felt tears work their way down her cheeks. Why had this happened to her? Why was this all happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? How did she let this happen? All these question circling through her heard. Had it been because she hadn't listened to her mother? Or was it because she just had this coming?

She heard the door open.

"Hinata. I brought you some food and you need to feed Misaki." Hinata pushed herself upright with her arms. She saw Surime carrying a platter of food and Misaki on her back.

"I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry." Hinata said but Surime knew that was a lie.

"If you don't eat, then Misaki can't eat. At least eat for her." Surime please the food on Hinata's lap. Hinata unsurely began to eat.

"Why did you come here, why not just go to where ever you were going to?" Hinata asked. Surime sighed.

"Because I knew the look in Gaara eyes. it was the same one that his father used to give me when he wanted to kill me."

"But you got away from him." Surime looked at the ground in shame.

"No. he took my son and left me alone. he made me give Gaara to him. The reason Gaara is the way he is, is because of me." Surime said. Hinata continued eating. Surime looked at the bruises surrounding hinata's body. "Do you need a shirt?"

"No, That would only anger Gaara when he got here." Hinata push the food away leaving half of everything left. she put her arms out for the baby. Surime gave her to her. Misaki immediately started drinking. Hinata felt slight pain. "Was his father this cruel?"

"No," Hinata looked at the ground. "He was crueler." He gazed back up at her.

"He got of kick out hurt younger girls. the younger you were the more attracted to you he was. she was most attracted to girls who were just get in to puberty. I was nine when he found me on sleeping on the streets. I thought he was my savior but he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing. He was about twenty-three." Hinata stared at her in disbelief. "He was kind and sweet... Until I started seeing m period." Surime took a breathe.

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Subaku." A ten year old Surime stood crying in front of him. With a concerned look Subaku went to her._

_"What's wrong Surime?" He asked wiping her tears away. she cried harder._

_"I'm going to die." She said frantic. He looked even more concerned._

_"Why do you say that? What wrong?" Surime turned around showing him the blood that was on her pants. Subaku laughed._

_"Surime, You're not going to die." Surime looked up at him._

_"I'm not?" Surime asked. He picked her up and rubbed his had through her hair._

_"No you're not. You're just growing up. It's normal._

_end of flash back._

"I was realized when he explained it was just something that all women go through once every month and that it wasn't going to kill me." Surime laughed and then began to cry. "Then he wanted to help me get clean. so we went to go take a both. I was only a child and we had taken baths together before so I didn't think much about it. I didn't know his intentions. I didn't know he was a sick pervert."

_Flashback_

_Surime sat in the huge bathtub onto subaku's lap._

_"So you Understand that this means you're becoming a women now?" Surime smiled._

_"Yup." he touched his hands to her chest. soon you're going to have boobs this big." He just his hands out exagerrating the size._

_"No, I won't, those are to big. No I won't." She looked up at him. He felt himself getting a excited._

_"Do you want to now how i feels to be a real woman?" His kind face disappeared. Surime got somewhat scared. _

_"No." She said looking away from him._

_"Why? It feels amazing and I can show you." his arms engulfed her._

_"I want to get out now." she said trying to get away from him._

_"What's the rush?"_

_"You're scaring me!" Surime yelled. Subaku laughed again._

_"You won't be scared for long."_

_End of flashback_

"That night he raped me. and the sad thing is I didn't know what he was doing. all I knew was that he was hurt me and forcing me to do what he wanted." Surime cried. "After that day whenever he wanted me he made sure that i was his. until I was eighteen that is. then I was free from him. completely free. at the cost of giving up my child."

"So it runs in the family?" Hinata asked.

"No, there taught to take what they want. That's why Gaara is confused. that's why you should forgive him. He doesn't know any better." Hinata gazed at Surime in shock.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. I finally updated. anyway I know this was a pretty not well written chapter and I'm sorry. but anyway please review! I'll try to update soon. I promise. **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. New

Sorry for taking so long. I'm going to change up the story a bit. Just a bit. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 15

"Hinata!" Gaara yelled her name. "Get your ass out here." With in seconds a groggy Hinata appears in front of him. She was doing everything since Surime left.

"Yes Gaara," She answered. He looked at her surprised that she didn't say anything smart. _'Maybe she's finally learned her place her,' _Gaara thought to himself.

"I am having a party tonight, and I need you to be on your best behavior. Is that Understood?" Hinata bowed her head.

"Yes Gaara." She simply answered. After the story his mother told her, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was only in her nature. She'd do what he wanted, Just to ease his pain. It was the way he was brought up, He couldn't help that. If she eased his pain, maybe he would free her and they could both go their separate ways. Or maybe it way just hopeful thinking. "May I ask," She paused as he looked at her. "What is being celebrated?"

"A agreement between two gangs. It's like a alliance." Hinata shook her head yes and walked out of the room. She knew that he was going to have her try on a bunch of dress until he was decided on the one he wanted to take her out of later. She walked to her room and laid down. She had to please him, then hopeful it would be over. She had to think that way or wouldn't have been worth it to try.

* * *

The night came quickly enough. Hinata gazed out the window watching the most shady people arrive.

"Hinata!" Gaara demanded her attention. "Hurry up and put this dress on." Hinata did as she was demanded. The dress was the shade of her hair, a midnight black. It left her shoulders and back bare. It clung tightly to her figure complimenting her every curve. two long strips of cloth tied around her neck to keep it up. Gaara put a silver necklace around her neck. There was a slight blush on his face when he did so.

"You look beautiful enough." Gaara said, which Hinata thought of it as a compliment sort of. He turned from her. "Put on those shoes and met me down stair at the party." He left.

* * *

Gaara greeted people one after another. He put on a very calm collect front.

"Gaara!" He heard his name and somewhat shuttered. but immediately collected himself.

"Ino." He said. "It's been so long and you still haven't learned to act your age or your rank." A blond woman starred at him looking sincerely hurt by his words but then smiled.

"And Your point is?" She said and gave him a hug to anger him a bit. "I see you still haven't gotten the stick from up your ass so we are even." She laughed. "Loosen up You'll make everyone nervous."

"Yeah whatever," He said angrily.

"So where is this woman that I've heard has given you so much trouble? I mean she must be beautiful." Ino said. Gaara tensed up.

"She'll be down in a few minutes." Ino smiled.

"Can't wait to meet this beautiful young girl that's has you on a leash." Ino walked away laughing. Gaara followed her enraged.

"She does not have me on a leash." Gaara said but something else had caught Ino's attention. He looked towards were her eyes were looking and saw Hinata making her way slowly down the stair case.

"Who's...daughter is that?" Ino asked in awe.

"That is the woman you so rudely said had me on a leash." Ino stared at Hinata.

"She'd have me on a leash too." Ino seem hypnotized. Gaara looked at Ino weirdly. "I think I'm in love."

"Ino, you are aware that she is a woman as are you." Gaara pointed out not really in much shock.

"That I am well aware of." Ino looked at Gaara. "So, Gaara, How much?" Gaara composed himself.

"I'm not selling her." Gaara said. Ino laughed.

"Well she's not a daughter of any big shark according to what I've heard and in that outfit, I would think otherwise. I've worked in this business a while and when ever I see a woman that is of no power at a party full of gangster. Somebody's usually trying to sell."

"You sell and buy whores, Which Hinata is not. I wouldn't subject her to that." Ino laughed.

"So, from what I she wants to get away from you but you won't. You won't subject her to me." She smiled slightly menacing, "At least with me she could buy back her freedom." Gaara felt angered a bit. Ino had always had this effect on him from when they were in children. She knew what to say to get under his skin. Hinata walked next to him.

"Well well, It's nice to meet the girl who has such a hold on such a powerful man." Hinata knew what she was expected to do. She was supposed to sit there, smile and mostly shut up unless Gaara gave her the okay to speak.

"This is Ino Yamanaka." Hinata smiled a shock her hand. She knew of Ino. She owned secret whore houses all over the world. Her mother was always afraid that Hinata would end up in one of Ino's houses. Who would of guessed it would be worse.

"You are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Hinata blushed.

"Thank you," Hinata simply said.

"Ino, I think we're going to greet other guest." Gaara guided Hinata away.

* * *

The party soon came to an end. Gaara had sent Hinata to the baby's room cause he wasn't pleased with the admiring look from others. Ino stood next to him.

"Well thanks for the nice party but take my card. If you reconsider my offer, I'm one call away. She'd be worth anything to pay for. I'm sure I could earn twice as much." Ino walked off. Gaara really didn't want to consider her offer. but now that he really thought about it. It would probably be best. He needed to get over his little obsession with her and Ino was right, with her Hinata could buy back her freedom. Maybe this was the perfect time for him to let her go. To release her would be best. It was probably the best way to do it. At least this way he could still see her and gradually let her go.

"Ino!" Gaara yelled. Ino stopped. "About your offer," Ino smiled.

* * *

Gaara walked into the room seeing Hinata starring out the window. She looked at him.

"Pack you stuff." Gaara ordered. Hinata looked oddly at him.

"Why? Where am I going?" She asked.

"As of tomorrow you are no longer mine. I sold you to Ino, as of tomorrow, You are hers to be."

"But Misaki," Hinata said.

"Is no longer your problem. You can see her as soon as you buy back you freedom from her. It is what is best." Hinata felt her anger well up.

"I hate you! I can't stand to look at you! It makes me sick to my stomach just to be on the same planet as you! I wish You would just drop dead!" Hinata Hoped that he would hit her or kill her or something but he just stood there. "You are the scum of the earth! I hate You!" Gaara walked up to her and hit her.

"That's enough!" She held her cheek where he hit her.

"You aren't a man You are just some ass hole who's made at the world."

"I said enough!" She hit her on to the bed. "Pack your stuff and Shut your mouth or you will never see your daughter again. Hinata quickly shut up. She got up and started doing as she was told. She let her tears fall from her face. Her life was meaningless now. Nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

Okay done! Don't worry Gaara and Hinata aren't done for yet and yes Ino is gay. My fanfic my rules! Any way review and tell me what you think. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Whore

R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 16

Hinata sat next to Gaara as she was introduced to her new owner. For once, Gaara made her dress like the 16 year old. Ripped skinny jeans An a tight black shirt. Hinata said nothing the whole transaction. She was like a perfect motionless little porcelain doll the whole time.

"Well, that's it. Here's your cash." Ino handed him a suit case. "And it was nice doing business with you." Ino motioned Hinata. "Sweetheart this way." Hinata slowly got up and followed behind Ino. Her eye were lifeless She was like a robot doing as she was told. Hinata had nothing to live for now or at least she felt that way. Ino took her to a place that was obviously well hidden. The part were the girls stayed was like an underground apartment building.

"This is were you'll be staying." She pulled up a key and opened the door. Then hand the key to her. "I don't have time to explain rules and how things work around here so your roommate will." Hinata followed behind Ino inside the apartment. "Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"What?" A girl with pink hair came into sight. she was a very pretty girl, she looked to be Hinata's age, but Hinata wasn't quite sure about it.. "Can't a girl get a break! I thought you had..." The girl starred at Hinata. "And who do I have the pleasure of sleeping with," the girl caught herself, "I mean meeting on this fine day?"

"Sakura, This is Hinata, your new roommate. You will tell her all the rules and how everything works, make her feel welcome and and most of all keep an eye on her I hear she's a runner." Sakura looked her Hinata up and down.

"Oh...Don't worry. I will." Ino without a goodbye, simply left. Sakura walked to what looked like the kitchen and started digging through draws. She took out something and quickly brought it to Hinata. "Here take one of these." Hinata took the small box she recognized what it was. it was birth control. "Pregnancy isn't good for business." Hinata did as instructed. "Okay you get your first week off but next week, you will be working mostly during the night. You will basically get called down to a lower floor. at most you'd have 5 costumers a night." Sakura explained as she sat down.

"You will get paid part of the profit every week to spend how ever you want, you can save it and buy your way out, and then you can use some of it for living expenses. but everybody mostly likes it here." Sakura looked at Hinata. " Why don't you sit down your making me nervous." Hinata did so. "So, may I ask why you here?"

"Gaara Subaku." Hinata said with hate my her voice.

"I know Gaara. He used to come every now and then. What were you, a maid, a fling?" Hinata clenched her fist.

"I was his toy and I guess hes was tired of me." Hinata Looked at her. "Why would anyone want to be sold into prostitution?" Sakura laughed.

"Most people think that. but I prefer it to what I had before. I'd rather be touched by random men you know are sleazeballs then someone your suppose to trust." Sakura's eyes looked sadden for a moment. "Well here you can go out and have fun. there a no guards no nothing you just have to be back by ten. If you run you'll be found. and I guess that's everything." Sakura thought. "Oh yeah, let me show you to your room." Sakura got up. and Hinata followed after her.

Sakura brought her to a room that was empty except for a bed and a dresser. "this is you room. do with it as you please." Hinata went in and place the few things she owned on the floor. "If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Okay." Sakura closed the door as she walked out. Hinata waled to the bed and sat on it. This would be were sleep slept and ate until she could buy back her freedom. It wasn't that much different for where Gaara kept her. Alone, in a room, waiting for the pain for start. just hoping to not wake up the next morning but she found she was never that fortunate. this would be her new life. She was truly a whore and that would be all that she would ever be a lowly whore.

She began wishing that she had taken some pictures of Misaki, so she'd have a reason for why she was doing this. _"If you buy your freedom, I'll let you see Misaki." _Those words she couldn't stop remembering. If she could get through this. She could see her baby. She wished more then anything that she could just fast forward this whole thing, but she knew nothing was that easy.

* * *

Hinata sat in Ino's office for a meeting, that was apparently required for her to attend. Ino sat at the desk smiling and looking through documents.

"Okay, You owe me two million and dollars plus fifteen percent. which brings you too two million three hundred thousand. it's you job to pay me in full. I'm sure Sakura explained it to you but I'm going to explain again. Each client pa one thousand for an hour. out of that you get 75 per client. I only allow up to five in order to make sure you aren't to extinguished the next day. The money you earn will be able to buy you food, clothing - basic living expense. any questions?" Hinata opened her mouth to speak.

"Sakura told me we could go were we please when we're off. so would it be alright if I visit my mother and siblings we I get the chance?" Ino smiled.

"As long as you're back by ten it's okay with me." Hinata shock her head. "So, on Tuesday you will start working and don't worry you will fit in fine here. you will learn to like it here." Hinata highly doubted that. " Oh, and one more thing, do as the client orders."

"Yes ma'am." Hinata said with a blank look on her face. this was her new life. and she was going to have to get used to it.

* * *

Okay done! I updated with as much speed as possible. sorry for the wait. the exciting stuff is next chapter, any way happy Easter. Please give me an Easter favor and REVIEW! and if your not religious well... Review anyway. REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Fun

Hinata starts to have a slight personality change. You've been warned.R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 17

Hinata did as she was instructed. At eleven she walked with Sakura to an elevator to a bottom floor. It was were most of the business took place.

"Okay, this part is easy. You stay in this room," Sakura point at the door. "Your clients come in, They do what ever. You can leave once you've had five or when 5 a.m. comes around. So, good luck. I'm sure you have five costumers already." Sakura said then walked off, in the lingerie she was wearing, to another room. Hinata opened the door. it was a room. A bed, a chair, a desk, and a closet. Curiosity caused her to look through the closet. She found all kinds of kinky outfit for what she figured were fetishes and stuff like that. She closed it and just started looking around. She reminded herself that everything she was doing for a good cause. She knew it would take her forever to pay Ino back, maybe years, but it would be worth it.

She heard the door open. A man, maybe in his late fifties early sixties, appeared before her. "You're much prettier then the picture." He said. He looked like a perverted old man but Hinata did as instructed. She forced a small.

"Thank you, sir." Hinata said. the man walked towards her. He wasn't that much taller then Hinata, He was fat, and awkward looking. Hinata could tell that he was some kind of business man.

"How old are you?" He said her. She could see the lust on his face.

"I'm 16." She answered finding it harder to keep a smile since the man scared her.

"You're so young, So Innocent looking, so pretty." He touched her face lightly. Hinata knew what she was expected to say,

"And I'm all yours." He began kissing her.

* * *

"So, how was you first time on the job?" Sakura asked while scrubbing her teeth with a toothbrush. Hinata did the same.

"Old perverts having there way with you, yeah it was fun." Hinata said sarcastically.

"It's always the same. But you had men bidding at high prices for you. Five customers easy and on your first night." Hinata spit in the sink.

"I just want to get everything over with." Hinata sad and then washed her mouth out. "I'm going to get some sleep. Good night." Hinata was and walk to "her" room. She walked to the room and lied down on "her" bed. this place didn't feel like home. It felt cold and lonely, Just like with Gaara. The truth was that the whole night every man that thrusted in her made her feel dirty but in all truth wasn't as bad as it was with Gaara. Sakura had been honest. It was better to be with guys that you knew where asshole then to be with someone you hated but were supposed to trust. It was easier to be here and please random men then to please Gaara.

* * *

"Hey Hinata!" She heard a knock on her door. Hinata slowly woke up and walked to the door. She opened it. "Come on Hinata get ready. I'm taking you somewhere to have fun." Hinata frowned.

"I don't want to go anywhere. I'm tired." Sakura pouted. "Well," Sakura smiled and grabbed Hinata around the waist. Get to close to Hinata for comfort. "We could stay here..." Sakura pecked her on the lips. "And have just as much fun." Hinata blushed.

"Fine, I'll get ready." Hinata said and stepped backwards. Sakura smiled.

"Good, And put on something casual. We're going to the amusement park." Hinata just picked out a pair of jean, t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. She quickly put them on. "Good."Now we can leave." Sakura grinned.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Hinata asked as they stood in the line to get their tickets.

"Because, Ever since you got here you've been a walking zombie and me, being the great mentor I am, thought that I make sure that you smile. Despite what we do, we have to be a Teenagers sometimes." Sakura smiled. "Two tickets please." Sakura giggled. "And besides, I've been itching to come here." She paid the man and he gave her the tickets. Hinata looked at what Sakura wearing. She was wearing a pink plaid skirt with chain swing from the side. A black shirt with a a skull on it. She look much different then she did from when she was working. She looked like any other teenager. Now that she thought about it, so did she.

"Hinata, Come on. It'll be fun. We'll get on every ride in the park, eat what ever we want and I think those to hotties over there have there eyes on us." Sakura waved at guys who were staring at them. "Just suck it up and enjoy yourself."

"Okay." they finally walked into the park. the guys walked towards Sakura and Hinata. They were both buff guys. they looked like college guys. they weren't bad looking but Hinata didn't get the point of Sakura's little game.

"Hey you two." The taller one said. "I thought it was a shame that two cute girls such as yourselves, were dateless today. And me and my buddy here thought that we should give you some company. I thought that it would be great."

"Yeah. it would be great, Right Hina-chan?" Sakura nudge Hinata hoping she would play along.

"Yeah. Fun." Hinata forced another smile.

"Great! that's awesome!" Sakura linked her arm with one of the taller guy. "I'm Sakura, and this is Hinata."

"I'm Mamoru and this is Kazu." Kazu smiled at Hinata.

"You are super cute." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Are we just going to sit here or are we actually going to go in?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Hinata said. "Let's go in."

* * *

Okay done! I update. I have school this week so it might take me til' next weekend. Anyway! If you guys Review I'll try and update faster and Gaara will be in the next chapter. So Anyway have a good day and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Want

Okay first off don't hate Gaara He's not all that bad. Second, R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 18

"Hinata," Gaara rustle in his bed. He had been frequently having dreams about Hinata for the last month. All his spare thoughts were surrendered to her. It angered him to know that men were touching his Hinata but he had to remind himself that she was no longer his. "Hinata!" He shot up from his bed breathing hard. He needed her. He wanted her back, but he needed to let her go. He looked down to see an erection. He became en angered.

"Maid!" He yelled. know one would hear him; with in second one came. She looked horrified of him. "Come here!" He ordered she slowly did as she was told. "You know what to do." She took off her uniform and started to take off her bra. "Your taking to long!" He pulled her to him and began kissing her.

* * *

Gaara still felt unsatisfied, the girl laid trembling on his bed, Bruised, gagged and traumatized. But she was Hinata. He gagged her because she hated the sound of her voice because it wasn't Hinata's. He bruised her because he want her to feel like Hinata, and her traumatized her because, she wasn't in no way Hinata. The girl began to cry and it didn't matter to him. She wasn't his to worry about. He regretted his decision to sell her. He wanted her back. He needed her back. hopefully Ino would understand. he hoped. He put on some clothes on ready to get Hinata back.

* * *

Hinata laid in a bed next to Sakura. Work had exhausted them both and Sakura's excuse for sleeping in Hinata's bed was that she was to tired to go to her room. Hinata didn't mind, Sakura and her had become pretty close during the month. the first friend she had had in nearly two years. It was 8:00 in the morning. Hinata starred around the room. She heard her the phone ring. She had been told that she need to have one in the room just in case she had a day job.

"Yes Ino." She said walking into Ino's office.

"I'm going to need you to come up." Ino said.

"Is it a job?" Hinata sat up pushing a clinging Sakura.

"Not exactly just come up." Ino said and hung up. Hinata hung up as well and began putting on her clothes.

* * *

"Okay, but you know our bargain." Ino talked to Gaara. "She chooses to stay or go." Ino smiled. "I mean I would hate to lose her. She booked up for the next 2 months. I would have a very disappointed costumers." Gaara looked irritated.

"I don't care about that I just want Hinata back!"

"Testy, testy, testy calm down. even if she chooses me, you can see her for a 1000 an hour." Ino laughed. Gaara had the urge to struggle her to death but he suppressed it. Hinata was sure to choose him, He had her child. That's all that she wanted so she was surely his. They heard the elevators come up.

"Yes Ms. Ino."

"Yeah come here sweetheart." Hinata walked wondering who was in the seat across from her. She stood next to Ino, then with a fear and hate she looked into Gaara's eyes.

"I'm going to give you a choice, okay." Ino said. "Gaara here, wants to pay the rest of you debt for you to go with him but since your such good business for me, I'm giving you the choice of stay here." Hinata sneered.

"I'm going back to my room." Hinata said walking towards the elevator but Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

"That is not an answer." Gaara said. Hinata smiled.

"How's this for an answer? The only way I would ever want to see you again is if you pay." She said and tried to get up but Gaara clutched her arm.

"You bitch!" He clutched his hands around her throat forcing her to the ground. "Who do you think you are?" She gasped for air. Ino panicked. She grabbed Gaara by the shirt pulling him up with all her strength and punched him.

"Hinata go to your room now!" Ino ordered. Hinata gasped for air and did as she was told.

"Gaara calm the fuck down." Ino said. As she held him down as Hinata struggled to the elevator. "We had a deal." Hinata finally left. "She choose here." Gaara forced Ino off of him. "Sit down and we can discuss this." Gaara sat down seeing there was nothing he could do for now. He grabbed his jacket.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back." Gaara said.

* * *

Hinata came into the apartment. Sakura wasn't up yet which was probably a good. Her neck still throbbed from where he choked her. She went back to her room and took off her clothes. and then got into her bed next to the still sleeping Sakura who clung to her. Why had Gaara wanted her back anyway. He was the one that sold her in the first place. He made her come to this place and it was his fault she was here. She could buy back her freedom here and never worry about another a thing ever again. What made her even more angry was his nerve to get angry when she refused to go back. It was his fault. Sakura's hand went up Hinata's thigh.

"Stop, Sakura." Hinata said.

"I don't wanna." Sakura said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just let me get some sleep." Hinata said.

* * *

Yes, I know that the chapter seemed rushed and I'm sorry. I was just trying to get over with. Also Please answer a poll on my profile to help with an idea and as always, Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Confusion

The people have voted and there will be no Yuri scene between Hinata and sakura. and no, they aren't doing anything...At least not yet. But People wanted one between Hinata and Ino. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 19

"Hinata, I'm bored." Sakura whined. "Let's do something fun." Hinata sighed pulling a pillow over head to show that she was annoyed.

"I'm tired. Please let me sleep." Hinata said which wasn't really the case. It was she was so shaken up by Gaara that she didn't think she had the strength to go anywhere.

"But Hinata. it's already one." Sakura made a grab for the pillow but Hinata wouldn't let it go. Sakura Pouted. "Fine!" She heard Sakura stomped out. Hinata began to wrap herself in her thoughts. Gaara hadn't changed. He was still a sick sadistic bastard. that made her cringe to think about. Why would he think that he could just have her back. She hated him. She knew that this met something for Misaki but he made a promise to her. If she bought her freedom she could see Misaki again.

She heard her door opened. "I said go away." Hinata said.

"Is that anyway to speak to me?" Hinata pushed herself up recognizing Ino's voice. She blushed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were ... I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Ino sat on Hinata's bed. "How are you feeling?" Ino looked truly concerned. "Did he hurt you? Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine. He just startled me a bit." Ino sighed in relief.

"I'm glad but just to be safe I'm give you the day off."

"But what about..."

"Don't worry about you appointments, I pushed them all back a day. Just relax." Hinata pouted.

"Okay, Fine." Hinata said. Ino got up to leave. Hinata grabbed her arm. "If he does pay for an hour... Would I have too... be with him?" Ino looked at her then laughed.

"Haven't you realized, I do what ever I can to please my girls. If you don't want him as a customer, that's all you have to say." Ino left and Hinata Laid back down. She could get used to this life. Sure it wasn't a respectable one but it was much better than her other one. She could see why Sakura liked it so much.

* * *

After an hour of annoying her Hinata finally gave into Sakura's constant bugging and went with her to get something to eat.

"What sounds good today?" Hinata yawned.

"Anything so I can go to back to bed?" Sakura lightly punch Hinata.

"Stop saying that. You have all night to sleep. Right now we're going to work on feeding your very beautiful face." It was comments like that that made Hinata kinda curious. She knew that Sakura was into guys but she always said stuff like that to her.

"Sakura, I have a question." Hinata said.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Are you..." Hinata didn't know how to ask the question.

"Am I what?" She asked.

"Do you...like boys or girls? Because I'm not all sure." Sakura laughed.

"Both, Do I have to choose?" Sakura said. Hinata shock her head no and blushed a bit. "And your really my type." Sakura whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed hard. "Your so preciously Adorable. I can see why Ino likes you so much." Hinata turned to her wondering what she met.

"Wha...what do you me...mean Ino likes me?" Hinata asked stuttering a bit.

"You mean you haven't noticed? She been all worried about you, She doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"Isn't she like that with everyone?" Hinata said trying to defend herself.

"Sure, but she doesn't visit us much and she doesn't give us days off unless we pay for it. but with you she just really likes you."

"I...I...I..." Hinata was at a loss of words.

"She probably has those dirty fantasy about you when she's lonely at night. Maybe she doesn't even need to be lonely."

"Stop, You've made your point." Hinata said blushing hard. "It's probably nothing."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Sakura said. "Here we are, this place has the best food ever."

* * *

Hinata and Sakura came back and Sakura immediately got ready for work. She rushed and Hinata sat in front of the T.V.

"Your so lucky." Sakura said. "You get a whole day off. I hope that you enjoy it." Sakura walked to the door.

"See you later." Hinata waved. She ate the popcorn and watched some sappy movie. She missed these moments where she could be alone in her own little world. though she couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura told her. Ino...Liking her. It was probably not anything. She shouldn't worry. Ino didn't feel that way. She heard a knock on the door. Hinata got up.

"Did you forget your key again?" Hinata said as she opened the door and saw Ino in front of her. She immediately started blushing.

"I just came to check up on you." Hinata laughed nervously.

"Well I'm okay. Really I'm fine." Hinata said. She stepped a side. "Um...come in." Ino did so. Hinata closed the door. Ironic that she had just been thinking about her. She was so confused about Ino. Ino sat down on the couch. Hinata slowly sat down next to her.

"So, Has everything been going okay since you got here?"

"Yes. it is." Hinata said. Hinata felt really awkward. Why did Sakura have to say something she would have been fine being oblivious to the whole thing.

"Are you sure you're okay. You look a little red." Hinata laughed.

"It's fine. I'm okay." Ino put her hand on Hinata's forehead.

"Your a little warm." Hinata blushed. "You're kinda cute when your red like that." Ino said out of no where. Hinata must have been completely red at this point. "You look totally delicious." Ino kissed her forehead and worked her lips done to Hinata's lips. Hinata wasn't into girls so this was really odd for her, but there was one thing that was undeniable. Ino was sorta sucking her in.

* * *

Okay another rushed chapter but here. I'm not sure were I'm going with this but I'm going to try and update every week. Anyway please Review! I always like reading what you guys think.


	21. Care

No, I'm sorry but Ino and Hinata aren't getting together. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 20

Hinata began to get wrapped up in Ino's kiss and had even began kissing her back. It was much different from Gaara's. It was sweet, caring, and tamed. She knew that Ino would have stopped anytime that she wanted. Gaara's were bitter, Hurtful, and savage much like he was. Ino was gentle. Gaara was rough. Gaara was forceful, Ino was not. Ino cared, Gaara...pretended he did...once. Hinata stopped Ino.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I...I can't. N...not now." Ino smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"It's okay, don't fret about it." Hinata began to shake violently.

"I'm sorry." Tears began to in eyes. Ino began to worry. She grabbed Hinata in her arms.

"It's okay." There was a blanket on the couch. Ino wrapped it around Hinata. "It's okay. Calm down." Ino cuddled her in the blanket.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata couldn't believe what she was feeling. She was feeling guilty for kissing Ino like she was cheating on Gaara. She cried hard at these confusing thoughts. Gaara was that devil to her. Why did she feel so guilty?

* * *

Gaara sat staring at his baby girl who was playing with his hand. The baby played with the blankets. The baby looked so much like her mother. Even with a baby face. the baby laughed obviously enjoying herself. Hinata would've loved to see it.

Hinata.

Hinata was the only thing that seemed to matter to him. He wanted her. He had tired of the everyone that wasn't her. He wanted to touch her to feel her. Just to see her again. He missed her. Why did Ino have to want her? She was his. Even though he gave her up she still was her. He could ruin Ino, and make her give Hinata back. He could just take her. He could threaten her with her family but he couldn't bring himself to do it. he wanted Hinata to want him...Much like he wanted her.

"Hinata." The baby yawned ready to to sleep. He walked out the room calling for a maid. The one he had the day before. She was bruised and horrified of him. She shivered.

"Put the baby to bed, she's sleepy."

"Y...yes sir." She said. She did as she was told.

* * *

"Hey Hinata, I'm back." Sakura came in to find Hinata fast asleep on Ino's lap. Ino signaled her to keep it down. Sakura got a smug look on her face. "So, I was right." Sakura said quietly. "She is your new plaything." Sakura said.

"She's not a plaything." Ino said as if trying to defend herself. "She's a business investment." Sakura sneered.

"Yeah, You can cut the bullshit. I know you're lying." Sakura said closing the door and walking towards her room.

"Such language from such a beautiful mouth." Ino said.

"Don't be smart with me." Sakura said. "I'm going to bed."

"You like her don't you?" Ino asked. Sakura blushed but she wouldn't let Ino see it.

"I'm going to sleep, and you can just go straight to hell." Ino wasn't surprised at her reaction. She had left out the part were Hinata had cried herself to sleep. Hinata seemed to be peaceful. Ino couldn't help but think about what Gaara did that was so horrible. He had really traumatized her. Gaara was a brute. Ino had realized that first hand but He seemed to go crazy when it came to her. Ino knew that if He choose to comeback, which he surely would, She was going to have to tell him no. For her sake. She knew that Hinata didn't want to see him.

"No," Hinata began thrashing.

"Shhh, shhh, It's okay sweetheart. Everything's alright." Hinata thrashed harder. Ino tried to hold her done.

"Let her thrash it out." Sakura said from her door way. "If you fight her she'll fight you. give her a second or two. She'll calm down." Sakura said. Ino let her go and Hinata immediate calmed down.

"Okay it worked." Ino said.

"You should take her to her bed. She won't thrash as much in a wider space. and then you can just leave." Sakura smiled. "I'll take her from there." Ino could obviously see she wasn't wanted so she picked up Hinata as if it were nothing. And took her to her room. She gently placed her in her bed. She got ready to leave. But she stopped and looked at Sakura.

"You know how much that girl is worth? Three, no four times what I paid for her. The man that sold her to me was a stupid and idiotic man. He should have never have sold her if he wanted to keep her and now that she's I plan not to loose her to anyone, especially you." Sakura wasn't threaten.

"And how do you expect to do that? You know I'm not even sure if she was in love with Gaara or terrified of him. The way she screams his name at night. I can't really tell. But one things for sure, if you want to keep her, You're surely going to have to rid her life of Gaara." Sakura said and then disappeared in Hinata's room. As much as Ino hated to admit it Sakura was right. Gaara had to go. Even Ino could tell Hinata had to have some kind of feelings for Gaara. The only reason she would hate him, Is if she once trusted and loved him and Ino knew very well Feelings of love never disappeared. She also Knew that Gaara, Despite his way of showing it, was in love with her and would do anything in his power to get her back. But one thing was for sure. She wasn't giving Hinata up with out a fight.

* * *

Okay finished. Surprisingly I finished this chapter quickly enough. There's a reason for the chapter and it's to show that somewhere deep inside, Hinata still has feelings for Gaara, No matter how Much she chooses to deny it. that's why the whole Yuri kiss is in it. And I promise you Hinata and Gaara will get together. Anyway Please REVIEW!!!!!!!


	22. Rivals

Here's my weekly update. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 21

"Hina-chan!" Sakura hugged Hinata. "I can't believe Ino gave you another day!" Sakura said. Hinata sighed.

"I wish she hadn't." I asked her to just let me work, but she said she does want me to have a break down on one of her customers." Sakura smiled.

"I agree with her. You need another day off. not just because you a business investment but because your need it for your mental health and what's important to her is that if you are healthy enough for her to get her money." Hinata blushed a bit.

"I don't think that's why she's really wants me health. I thin you were right when you said she kinda likes me." Sakura sneered as Hinata touched her pointer fingers together.

"I was wrong she told me last night that you were a great business investment." Hinata frowned.

"Well the way she kissed me was..."

"It was to break you in for new types of customers!" Sakura accidentally yelled and cut Hinata off, startling her a bit. she released Hinata. "She just wanted to give you a taste of what it's like to have a female client. You mean nothing to her but dollar signs. Why do you think she bought you at such a high price?"

"Sakura why are you yelling?" Hinata asked. Sakura was obviously let her jealousy take her. she wanted Hinata to hate Ino and stop talking about her as if she was a savior of someone kind. Though Ino had bought her, she practically gave Hinata to Sakura and then decided she wanted her back. Sakura wouldn't stand for that.

"Why do you think she bought you for such a high price?" Sakura questioned. "Why do you think she makes sure that you're as healthy and as stable as possible." Sakura said. "She knows that the chances of you paying her back are slim. You are a bank for her. I can almost guarantee you that she will start up you customers." Sakura said. Hinata wanted to respond but couldn't. Sakura had known Ino for far much long and certainly knew what She was capable of. "Why you just ask her if you can work today? And work towards your getting out. that's what you want right? and at this rate, you can't afford to miss a day." Sakura knew that she must have sounded like a bitch but it was necessary. She went to her room as Hinata thought.

Hinata wondered if Sakura could be right. Everything Sakura had said seemed logical. It truly and honestly did but Ino didn't seem like the person who would try to deceive her. Then Hinata remembered what she had said during the meeting with Gaara.

_Flash back "I'm going to give you a choice, okay." Ino said. "Gaara here, wants to pay the rest of you debt for you to go with him but since your such good business for me, I'm giving you the choice of stay here." end._

Good business had been what Ino had said. That Hinata was good business. maybe that was all that she was but Hinata forced herself not to believe it and just give Ino the benefit of the doubt. Hinata went quickly to her room and threw on some clothes to make her look presentable and went to Ino's office.

* * *

"Ino, You run a very well known underground establishment here. and I am pleading with you for this girl tonight for my sons eighteenth birthday." A man said with jet black hair and crimson red eyes said sitting opposite of Ino and sitting next to a boy who looked like a younger version of himself.

"Mr. Uchiha, your son and i have been friends for some time but she isn't working today. and even if she were she's booked up for 2 months." The younger one opened his mouth to speak.

"Ino, it's not important just disregard him. I don't need to pay for a woman. Besides, I haven't even seen her, I don't even know if she's worth the trouble. knowing my father, He choose one that's not me type anyway."

"Sasuke if you'd like to pick another, you can." she said referring to the younger on.

"No, I will not have this. This Hinata is well worth the money." the older one said. "We will pay three times whatever the other customers pay." Sasuke got up.

"Father when you stop embarrassing yourself. I'll be in the car." He walked to wards the elevator and before he could hit the button the elevator doors opened and out stepped Hinata. She looked around at the two men.

"Speak of the devil." Ino said. Sasuke stared at her not able to look away. this was the girl that His father was fight so hard to get for him.

"I'm sorry. I see your busy, I'll just comeback later." Hinata turned back to the elevator but Sasuke unintentionally grabbed her wrist. She stopped.

"Yes," Hinata looked at him weird. "May I help you?" He felt himself at a loss of words. She was so beautiful, He didn't know what to say.

"Um..." Sasuke said. "Don't leave just yet." Was the only thing he could muster.

"Hinata come here." Ino order feeling herself becoming a bit angered by some man grabbing what was hers. Hinata did as commanded. Sasuke, in a daze, sat back to were he was and watched the mesmerizing Hinata.

"Girl," Sasuke's father said "Please convince your mistress to allow you to work tonight." Ino was about to say something when Hinata cut in.

"Ino, I was coming up here to asks you for work tonight. the more money the better, correct?" Hinata asked surprising Ino a bit.

"Well yes, and the unexpected cancellation are bad for business, so please allow me customers tonight." Hinata begged. Ino looked at Hinata, seeing that Hinata honestly wanted to work and that she couldn't say no, not to her at least.

"Fine. You win." Ino said. "You can have her for the night. but for triple the price for all the customers, so Fifteen thousand."

"Son does she approve with you?" Sasuke's Father asked.

"Y...yeah." Ino was infuriated by the way that Sasuke was starring at HER Hinata.

"Fine it's settled." Ino said trying to hide her anger. "I will talk to you later Hinata." Hinata bowed and took her leave. Sasuke's eyes followed her until the moment she left. "You pay in full now," Sasuke's father took out his check book and and wrote a check for her. "You have from ten to three with her tonight." If you're late, that's your fault. and no time will be added there are no refunds." Ino said.

"Don't worry, I'll be here." Sasuke said.

* * *

Okay done. I hope you enjoy it. it was rushed like most of my chapters but it's a chapter. Please REVIEW!!!!!  
Until Next week.


	23. Different

Here's my weekly update. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 22

"What were You thinking?!" Ino said as she opened the door to Hinata and Sakura's apartment. Sakura looked and Ino knowing that she must have been looking for Hinata. She laughed.

"Hinata's not here, She took a bus ride to go see her family." Ino looked angry. She gave Sakura a death glare.

"Did you say something to her?!" Sakura smiled out of satisfaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ino stomped over to her looking somewhat juvenile. She tensed up.

"You ruin everything! Why do you hate me so much?!" Ino yelled as if she were a child.

"Tsk tsk tsk Ino. That temper of yours." Sakura was enjoying herself. Ino wanted to kill her but refrained from it. "Remember what mom told you. Breathe." Ino turned back towards the door and faced towards the door.

"Don't bring mom into this." Ino said.

"Why not?" Sakura said.

"Cause her name doesn't deserve to come from your mouth, You stupid whore." Sakura got angry.

"Oh, So now I'm a whore. Our Mother was the whore that left me to get tortured by the my ass of a father." Sakura said.

"My mother was not a whore. You ruined everything, my family was happy until you came along." Sakura sneered.

"Whatever." Sakura said. "Just leave I'll send Hinata to you when she gets back."

"Don't bother." Ino stormed out.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door of the house were her family resided. The door opened. She saw her mother.

"Mom!" She hugged her mother. Hinata's mother hesitated to hug her back.

"Hinata...You've...come back." She hugged her not believing it was an reality.

* * *

"Mom I'm stuffed. You don't have to make anymore food." Her mother smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited to see you. So, are you staying for the night." Hinata frowned.

"No... I can't." Her mother looked disappointed.

"Is it Gaara?" Her mother asked.

"No... it's work. Were I work now I have a curfew. But I can still come whenever I choose." Her mother sat down at the table.

"Where do you work?" Hinata didn't want to tell her mother what she really was doing.

"I work for a friend of Gaara's." Hinata said some what of a lie. She was sure that Ino had some kind of mutual agreement with Gaara but weren't friends. She smiled. "Put she's really nice. She doesn't hit me. I don't have to worry about her touching me when I don't want her too and as soon as she sees fit, I can leave." Hinata said.

"That's good I guess. but what about my granddaughter." Her mother asked. Hinata's face went blanked.

"She's...With Gaara." Her mother looked sympathetic at her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know what it must have felt like to have a child taken from you." Hinata looked up at her mother.

"Mom, what time is it?"

"Four fifteen. Your brother and sister should be back any moment now." Hinata smiled.

"I would love to see them." Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Well good night you two." Her sister and brother hugged her.

"We don't want you too go." Hanabi said. Hinata smiled.

"I'll be back to tomorrow. I'll tuck you in as many nights as I can okay but not tonight I have to catch my bus." They looked happy.

"Okay." they both said in unison.

"Goodbye mom, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged and kissed her mom.

"Come back this time." Her mother said in her ear.

"I will."

* * *

Hinata quickly hurried to her room and rushed to get ready. She had barely made it there a 9:45. She had fifteen minutes to get down there. She decided to just strip down you her underwear. When she was finished she grabbed her key any and rushed to the elevator. She made it to the room at 9:58. She took a seat on the bed. She should have took a cab at least she wouldn't have had to rush. She heard the door open. the man was right on time.

"Hinata, Is it?" Hinata forced a smile recognizing the man from Ino's office.

"Yes. How are you today?" He walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Okay I guess. People have been to ... happy today." Hinata laughed a bit.

"Why is that?" Hinata asked.

"My Birthday." Hinata knew that if a man wanted to converse with her, as long as he was paying he could.

"Well happy birthday or whatever you want it to be."

"You are really pretty." Sasuke said then blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt." Hinata smiled and grabbed his chin and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry I'm glad you think so." Hinata could tell he was aroused. A month here and you could always tell when a Man was turned on by her. "Let me give you a birthday of my own." She said more so asking for his permission. He seemed pleased with the motion she made towards his pants but he stopped her.

"I just wanted to talk with you and get to know you." Hinata looked at him weirdly know that she must have been way out of character.

"That's not what men usually come for." She said. "Are you gay? Because tell by your pants I don't think you are but I could be wrong.

"No. I just don't want to do that right now. believe me I would love too have you but just not like this." Hinata looked skeptical.

"You spent 5000 dollars to talk?" Hinata found unbelievable.

"I spent 15000 to just talk." Hinata stopped touching him.

"Okay, What do you want to "Talk" about?" She asked.

"First can you ...cover yourself you're a bit distracting." Hinata walked to the closet of questionable outfits and grabbed a robe.

"Better?" She said after putting it on.

"Much." Sasuke answered.

* * *

okay I might not update for 2-3 weeks because of grades...I'm sorry. but please please please review.


	24. Smile

Here's my weekly update. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 23

"So what exactly do you want to talk about since you have five Hours of my time?" Hinata asked. Sasuke blushed.

"About you." Hinata held back her laughter to humor him. She place her left leg over her right and put her hands on her leg.

"Okay you ask the questions then." Hinata said smiling.

"Well...Is um... Hinata your real name?

"Yes. It's my name." Hinata said.

"What do you like to do?" Hinata giggled a bit.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's this about?" Hinata asked. "Who put you up to this?" Hinata couldn't believe the way he was acting.

"N...no one. I swear! I just... Wanted to know more about you." He said sounding a bit more confident at the end. "Listen we have Hours left, but if you want me to leave, I can do so." Hinata could see he was serious. Though she couldn't see why he was so interested.

"Why are you so interested in me?" Hinata asked losing her little act she was supposed to put on for her customers. He looked at her in surprise.

"In the office...you seemed unhappy and I was kinda wondering why such a beautiful girl looked so sad. So I wanted to know what I could do to make you happy." Hinata blushed a bit. She felt something in her chest thump but she also felt like he was full of shit. She wanted to leave but something told her stay.

"Fine, ask me what ever you want." Hinata said angrily crossing her arms not seeing any reason to keep up an act.

"I'm guessing this is the real you?" He asked even though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yup. The real Hinata. That's what you want right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess I asked for that one." He laughed a bit. "So, Hinata, What's your family think about you being here?" Hinata's disposition soften.

"They don't know. And I prefer to keep it that way." She said, her show sadness.

"Okay let's move on to something else then, How old are you really? I was never really told, let me guess, 19, 21?" He said about to continue with guessing but she cut him off.

"16." She answered. He looked at her in disbelief.

"No way. Your only 16?" She looked at the ground and shook her head yes.

"Why are you here then? You have a whole life ahead of you. Why?" That comment made her angry.

"Do you think I do this because I want to. You think I enjoy being abuse by five different men almost every night. You think If I had a choice I would be here." Hinata faced him.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to know why your here and being the teenager your able to be." She laughed sarcastically.

"I lost the right of being a teenager when I saved that bastard." She's said unfolding her arms placing her hands on the bed clenching the blankets. "It's all his fault. everything is his fault." She felt something wet run down her cheek she quickly wiped it also noticing that she was saying to much and opening up to a person she knew nothing about. "Let's just not talk about this anymore. talk about something else." She said. "I'd rather you take the sex then we just talk." She said. He could see the pain written on her face. He hesitated and gently touched her hand.

"I'm sorry, I guess that was a touchy subject." She snatched her hand away.

"No, don't touch me." She got up and backed away from him. "You just want me to trust you then you'll betray me." She said. the look on her face was liked a trapped animal looking for away out. Hinata backed away towards the wall. Sasuke slowly got up and carefully walked towards her. What he said had been true. He wanted to make her happy. He didn't want to betray her. He want to make her smile but in order to do that he had to take away her pain. He reached her and gently touched her face.

"Stop touching me." He could see that it was people caring about her that made her hate whatever tried too. Maybe he could start with that.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you? You've done nothing to make me want to hurt you. I would never." He said putting his hands in front of her face. "See I'm not going to do anything to you don't want me to touch you I won't." He stood in front of her. She stared at him.

"What do you want with me?" She asked him.

"I told you." He said. "I just want to see you smile."

* * *

Ino paced out side the apartment. What was taking her so long to get back? Ino needed to speak with her. So many things they needed to discuss. Like not listening to everything that bitch Sakura said even though it might have sounded true.

"Ms. Ino." Hinata said walking towards her room. "What are you doing here? Not that your not aloud."

"Hinata I need to speak with you." Hinata looked at her with curiosity trying to hide the fact that she had been crying most of the night.

"I don't mean to be rude but... can it wait til' morning...I'm kinda...tired." Ino looked at her eyes that had a small hint of red in them.

"Okay. but first thing in the morning you come to me okay?" Hinata shook her head yes. and opened the door to her apartment. Sakura was on the couch starring mindlessly at the television in nothing but her underwear.

"Hey Hina-chan." Sakura said.

"Good night Sakura." Sakura cut off the T.V.

"If you're going to bed. then I'll go with you."

"No," Hinata said calmly trying not to sound defensive. "I just want to be by myself for the rest of the night." Sakura looked at her in concern.

"Okay what ever you want." Hinata then quickly walked to her room. She thought about Sasuke. He had really done what he said. He didn't touch her. Not once in those five hours. even when she slid to the ground and sat down. he sat across from her and said nothing just stared at her trying to prove something to her or that he wouldn't have touched her. One thing was for sure at least this would be the last time in awhile that she would see him. though for some reason. not seeing her made him disappointed her.

* * *

Okay. so I'm not grounded which is yay! So I've updated! Please do me a favor and review. and I'll be sure to update next week. :)


	25. Know

Here's my weekly update. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 24

Hinata came to Ino's office liked she promised. She hoped she hadn't been trouble. She also wanted to talk to Ino About keeping that Sasuke man away from her. She had no clue what he was up to and it made her uncomfortable to even think about it. The elevator doors opened to Ino's office and she said Ino thrusting her fist at some man. They were grunting and obviously had were fighting.

"Hinata." Ino said dodging a punch from the man. "Glad you could make it," She paused to throw him over her head. "Today." She began to pant for air Hinata could not tell weather this was all for sport or a real fight.

"Yes you wanted to see me." The man came behind Ino and Put her in a choke hold.

"Give me a few seconds." Ino stomped on the mans foot and when he let go she kneed him in the groin. He fell to the ground.

"That's not cool Ino." That man said.

"Sorry, Shikamaru but I fight to win. Even if we're just sparring." Ino looked at Hinata again. "So how are you today?" She picked up a bottle of water on her desk. She wore a sports bra and sweat pants. Ino was really pretty and amazing to look at. It must of been devastating for some guys to learn that she was gay.

"I'm fine." Ino smiled.

"Good well sit down and Shikamaru," She walked towards her chair and Shikamaru got up. "Close the door on your way out." He quickly left.

"Hinata, How was work last night?" Hinata looked down at her hands.

"Well, you see.... it's... like this." Ino phone rang cutting Hinata off.

"Hold on a second." Hinata shook her head.

"Hello." Ino answered and then there was a pause. "Well, I'm not sure." She paused again. "It's 10000 a day." Ino wrote down something a piece of paper. "You want to take her out for how long?" She yelled. then calmed down remembering that Hinata was sitting in front of her. "Fine, fine fine, come to my office and we'll talk about it." Ino hung up.

"Um... is everything alright?"

"Yes, Um... Can we reschedule for another time?" Ino said.

"Sure." Hinata said a bit disappointed that she couldn't talk to Ino. She got up frowning a bit. She walked towards the elevator.

"Wait." Hinata heard Ino say right as she reached the elevator. Ino walked over to her quickly and grabbed her around the waist. Hinata blushed.

"Does this scare you? or freak you out?" Ino asked pushing her Hair back and lightly kissing her neck. Hinata blushed harder. She felt Ino's hand travel up her hand back and the other grip her butt.

"N...no." Hinata said. Ino pinned her the wall. "Wha... wha...what are y..." Hinata was cut off by Ino's kiss. It was hard to fight her off though Hinata didn't really tried too. Ino slowly and gently pulled up Hinata shirt. They heard the ding of the elevator and Ino quickly let Hinata go, seeing Hinata was red with embarrassment.

"We'll continue this later." Hinata blushed even harder.

"O...okay." Hinata turned to the elevator. It opened and I woman who was skimpily dressed. The woman smiled at her. and Hinata bowed and quickly walked passed her and on to the elevator.

* * *

Hinata Walked into her apartment flustered by what had just happened. Hinata couldn't stop blushing. She looked at Sakura who was cooking, which was something new that Hinata had never seen.

"Hey Hinata. Come over here I want you to taste something." Hinata hesitantly went over to her. Sakura smiled putting out the spoon in front of her face. "Taste this." Hinata did though she didn't enjoy the fact that she was being feed. it actually tasted pretty good.

"This taste amazing. I've never tasted anything like it." Hinata said.

"I'm glad you like it. I made it especially for you. You seemed depressed." Hinata smiled.

"Okay, sure, food sounds great." Hinata said for a few moments forgetting what had just transpired between her and Ino.

* * *

Hinata ate what she could.

"Sakura this food is amazing! You should really start like restaurant or something. This food is Great!" Hinata felt like a pig since she was Eating and Sakura was just smiling and staring at her.

"I don't want a restaurant. To much work and only enjoy cooking only when it's for someone I care about." Sakura said. Hinata stopped eating.

"Um...Thank you for the food." Hinata said feeling suddenly embarrassed. She knew her cheeks had to be red. She got up from the chair and turned to walk towards her room. "I'm full, I think I'll just go back to bed."

"But wait, You haven't even tried to desert." Hinata was tempted.

"Um...No. I don't think I could eat anymore." Sakura looked disappointed.

"Alright. whatever you want." Sakura began cleaning up the dishes. Hinata stopped.

"Hey Sakura. Do you want to... I don't know. Talk." Hinata said though she didn't know why. "I could help you with the dishes and You can tell me were you learned to cook like that." Sakura smiled.

"Sure. I would like that."

* * *

Okay I'm done. I hope you enjoy it and next chapter you will know Sakura's story. Anyway. Until next week. PLEASE **REVIEW**!


	26. Desire

Here's my weekly update. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 25

Hinata stood Quietly washing the dishes with Sakura. It was quiet. but she was able to deal with it. She liked the quiet. But still she was curious as to why Sakura never seemed to talk much about herself. Though Hinata had been guilty of the same thing. Hinata wondered when someone would say something.

"So," Sakura started. "What was it You wanted to talk about?" Sakura asked.

"Um...Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My mother taught me." Sakura said quickly.

"Your mother must have been a wonderful cook."

"Yeah she enjoyed it. I remember we used to spend hours in the Kitchen and she'd teach me and let me try her knew recipes." Hinata smiled. She remembered what it was like being with her mother.

"So your mother, What happened to her?" Sakura looked disappointed.

"She found something more important to her and she left. It was what she was good at." Sakura's face looked unpleasant. "She was great at leaving. leaving you wondering when Mommy was coming back or if she was and why she left you and your father alone." Sakura stopped noticing she was just ranting.

"What about your father?" Sakura hesitated to answer and put the dish down and looked down at Hinata.

"If You wanted to know more about me. You just had to ask. But since we're going to talk about this let just go to your room and talk about this." Hinata looked at her.

"If You don't want to talk it's okay." Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"I don't mind telling you. But You have to make me a promise. You answer two of my questions after wards." Hinata found that reasonable enough.

"Okay."

* * *

They sat on Hinata's bed cuddled in the blankets since they were both cold. Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Okay. My father is the reason I'm here." Sakura started. "When My mother left. I was 8. My father and her had been together for that long and much longer. He was broken. He wasn't much of man anymore. He started drinking. He was bearable when he was sober but when he was drunk he liked to hit me. but after that I still trusted him I knew he was only sad. so I took it." She winced. "When I turned 10 I Guess the alcohol got to him. He started calling me me by my mom's name. He was always was drunk. Then one day... He started raping me." She thought about it. "I remember the very first time It happened. I was cooking. He came in drunk like usual. He came in the kitchen. I didn't want to get hit again so I told him that dinner was ready and smiled. I guess I must have reminded him of my mother Because He forced me to the ground and raped me for the first time. He didn't spare me any pain. It hurt the whole time."

"I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. The whole time He was crying more then I did. When He finished he begged me never to leave again. After that night. He had his way with me me every chance he got. Then one night He took me into his room and was about to do it yet another time but he passed out drunk on top of me half way through. He woke up on top of me obviously sober and finally realized what he was doing to me. I was 14. that's 6 years." She sneered. "'I'm sorry. Baby' He said. 'didn't mean it baby' He said 'I love you baby' He said. 'Daddy didn't mean it baby' he said. I was so messed up. I couldn't believe him. I had had 3 abortion (A/N : I'm not for it. I'm pro-life but it's for the story). I had been mentally scarred. I couldn't be in the same room with anybody anymore and I felt I couldn't trust anyone." Sakura cried. "I was a wreck. and all he could say was sorry. He can never make up for what he did. But He sold me here for more alcohol. Oh well at least in making my life miserable he was consistent." She said. then she smiled. "So your turn. Answer my questions now." Sakra said.

"Okay. I'll answer." Hinata said wanting to cry.

"What is it exactly that you think of Ino?" Sakura said.

"She's nice," Hinata said.

"You mean you don't feel any thing for her?" Hinata blushed remember Ino's kiss.

"just employer and employee." Sakura Inched up and cuddled closer to her.

"Are you sure? " Sakura put her hand on Hinata's hand. Hinata thought about it blushing. That kiss probably met nothing.

"I'm sure." Sakura gripped tightly to Hinata's hand. " hey wait that's not fair you asked more the 2 ques..." She was cut off by Sakura's lips place securely to hers. Hinata was surprised. Sakura was very confident with her kiss. Sakura released Hinata's they both blushed.

" I'm sorry. Sakura got up. I didn't mean to..." Sakura got up. " I'm going to my room. Sorry. Sakura quickly left leaving Hinata with a dumbfounded look on her face.

* * *

Gaara waited on the balcony holding his and Hinata's child. He wished he hadn't given here up. she was a not worth all the money in the world. he'd do anything to get her back. Given up his life. If he could he'd go back and change everything. to were she loved him. He'd do anything to get her back.

Anything.

* * *

okay done! I finished with this chapter quickly. anyway review!


	27. Awkward

Okay don't hate me, I know ... I'm late. sorry nxt week 2 chapters to apologize. R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 26

Gaara Stood in front of the Mirror looking at himself He hadn't gotten any sleep in days. He looked miserable. Which he was. He licked up the bottle of hair dye. He knew that she hated his red hair. So he just has to change it.

* * *

Hinata lied in bed confused about what was going on. Why were so many girls in to her? She felt that she wasn't anything special. She was Scarred mentally for life. She was very emotional, and best of all, she was 85 percent positive she was into men. The other 15 percent was because she kinda enjoyed it when both Sakura and Ino kissed her. She could still feel Sakura's lips on hers. She heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Hinata, I brought you something to eat." Sakura walked in as if nothing happened carrying a tray full of food. Hinata sat up.

"Um... Thank you." Hinata said as Sakura sat down and gave her the tray. Hinata began to eat.

"I'm sorry Hinata, What happened last night..."

"Forget about."

"Yeah. I guess." Hinata continued to eat. "Listen Hinata, I really do like you. You're different from most people I know." Hinata Nearly choked. "Are you okay Hinata?" Sakura said showing great concern. Hinata put her hand to her mouth.

"Sorry. I'm okay. This is a little much. I'm full."

"I'm sorry." Sakura said. She slide up closer to Hinata. "It's just your so pretty I don't know what to do when I'm around you." Sakura gently placed her lips against Hinata's. Hinata noticed that she was even more gentler then Ino and much gentler then Gaara. Why was it that she always compared every one to him. No matter how much she tried to forget him. He was the only thought that every came to her mind. She was like that annoying song you get stuck in your head. He pushed Sakura off.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said. The phone rang and Hinata quickly picked up. "Hello."

"Hi, Hinata, Start packing. Pack enough for a week. You have a job. You'll get paid double for each day." She heard Ino's voice then a click like she hung up. Hinata put the phone down and then she got up from her bed.

"Well." Hinata said nervously. "I'm sorry, it seems I have a job for a week. Maybe we can talk about this when I get back."

"Yeah," Sakura got up disappointed. "Sure. I'll just be going now have fun, on your trip." Sakura grabbed the tray and left obviously upset. Hinata was to flustered to noticed. She began to pack her stuff. She hoped that this whole thing would just blow over.

* * *

"Yes Ino," Hinata stepped into her office carrying a bag full of clothes in it. Ino looked at her weirdly for a moment.

"Did ... Someone kiss you?" Hinata blushed instantly at the question.

"Y...yes." Ino appeared infuriated for a moment then instantly calmed herself. "Well, The limo and your client are outside." Ino said. Meet them now and I'll talk to you when you get back. But you get out there. I have a reputation to keep up.

"Okay Ino." Hinata said and walked out. When she left. Ino got up angrily headed for Sakura.

* * *

Hinata slipped into the limo. Pushing her bag in first.

"Sorry for the wait. I had too..." She looked at her client. It was Sasuke. She gave him an evil glare. "What are you doing here?" She said. "Didn't You get the clue that I don't like you." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm hoping to change that." She began to step out he grabbed her arm... "Wait wait...I just want to chat with you."

"For a week! That's a laugh. I might be a whore, but I'm not a dumb one." She tried to pull away but he held tightly.

"Listen, It's a week and a job, right? So, Just hear me out." Hinata got into the limo and slammed the door. "I'm listening." She said.

"Okay, well um... spend the week with me. Think of it as a paid vacation and you get to lay down the rules. I won't do anything to you you don't like. And you get paid. the only thing I ask is that you come with me on my trip and pose as a date for me." Hinata looked at him. He was serious. She reached for the handle of the door. and he grabbed her hand again. "Please. I begging you." Hinata sat back in the seat and crossed her legs and arms.

"Fine. But the rules are as follows: No touching to staring for to long and try to refrain from asking me to much, and finally, I'm to be back after you've had your fun."

"That fine. I'll live with that. as long as I just talk to you." Hinata paid he no mind. "He driver to the air port."

* * *

Ino marched towards Sakura's and Hinata's door and walked in. Sakura was on the couch crying her eyes out. When she saw Sakura she remained calm.

"What?" Sakura said quickly wiping her eyes. "You should really knock." Sakura said trying to cover up her tears from one of the main people she didn't want to see her cry. Ino took a breathe.

"What happened?"

"What do you care?" Sakura said. Ino closed the door behind her and went to sit next to Sakura.

"Despite everything and as much as I hate to admit it and though we might have our difference, you're still my younger sister." Ino said. "And I really hate to admit it."

"Whatever." Sakura said composing herself. "I'm fine just leave me alone."

"What happened?"

"It's Hinata! okay! I think I'm in love with her!" Sakura said. "I kissed her and she rejected me. I probably ruined it, I'm so stupid." Ino kept herself together.

"And did you talk to her about it?"

"No, You called and ruined everything." Ino got up.

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't hate you. I was coming here to kick your ass but I can see she did it sorta for me. anyway, I'll just leave you alone." Ino walked towards the door. "You want anything?" Ino asked. before she left.

"No, just to be left alone."

* * *

Sorry sorry sorry. I've been busy busy busy. Next week you'll have two chapters. Promise. Hope you enjoyed it anyway review.


	28. Trip

Weekly update number 1 R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 27

Sasuke started changing through the radio stations as Sasuke's private jet moved.

"How do you get signals up here?" Hinata said.

"Ah, she speaks!" Sasuke laughed.

"No need for you sarcasm. Just answer the question." Sasuke smiled at her thinking it was cute the way she was acting.

"I don't really know I just ordered it to be done and it was done." Sasuke answered. He finally found a station. "Ah here we go." He turned to some rap station, that was playing over by drake.

I know way too many people here right now  
That I didn't know last year, who the fuck are y'all?  
I swear it feels like the last few nights  
We been everywhere and back  
But I just can't remember it all

"Cut that crap off." Hinata said annoyed.

"Your not a rap girl?"

"I don't like it. please change it."

"Come over here and change it your self." He said messing with her.

"What are you? five? My brother and sister act more mature." Hinata said folding her arms.

"What ever you say, But I'm not changing you have to come here and change it yourself if you don't like it." He said then began sing along. She unbuckled her seat belt in annoyance and walked over to him and grabbed for the little remote he used. He snatched his had away smiling. she looked at him. "What? I didn't say I was going to make it easy for you."

"Bastard." She said reaching for it trying not to touch him to much. "Come on. just change it." The plane slightly rocked cause her to fall on his chest. He stared down at her.

"Sorry, we went through some slight turbulence. hope everyone is okay. please for you safety. strap yourselves in if you not already." the captain said. Hinata quickly pushed herself up off of Sasuke.

"Here, take it." She did so then with a slight blush she returned to her seat. She flipped through the stations.

"Now this is Music." Sasuke listened to the song solo.

"You like Guns N' Roses?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you don't?" Hinata asked.

"No that's not it. I just wasn't expecting it." Sasuke listened. "Welcome to the jungle. We got fun 'n' games. We got everything you want. Honey we know the names. We are the people. that can find. Whatever you may need. If you got the money honey. We got your disease." Sasuke sang along. But it was soon interrupted by and announcement.

"It's know safe to roam around the cabin." The captains voice aired.

"So what other bands do you like?" She looked at him.

"I thought I told you..." He cut her off.

"Not _too many_ Questions. I'm only asking one."

"Fine. Bullet is good, Avenged Sevenfold, Flyleaf, Muse is amazing. Van halen, Led Zeppelin, Guns N' Roses, and Def leppard are some old ones." Hinata smiled. "There are plenty more but..." She stopped. "Why am I even telling you this?" Sasuke asked.

"Because your comfortable around me."

"Yeah sure. That explains why I don't want you near me." She said with sarcasm.

"Why do you do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Do what?"

"Act so bitter. I haven't done anything to you but you hate me." Now that she thought about it. Why did she hate him? She didn't even know why, she just did.

"I don't like you because your a guy and all men are the same. all they care about is sex. You can't trust them. they'll just betray you." Hinata said bluntly. Sasuke had a realization.

"So, You're gay?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm not gay." Hinata said with out trying to protect her sexuality.

"Okay you hate men, but you want to be with one. how does that work?" Hinata thought about it.

"No more talking." Hinata said with an ordering tone.

"No, I want to know why it is that you hate men so much."

"Just let it go." She turned her head.

"No, I won't let it go."

"I said, Let it go!" Hinata yelled tears falling from her face as she turned to face him. "I don't want to talk about it." She said with a calm yet shaky tone. She wiped her eyes. "Where's the bathroom?" She said getting up.

"Over there. but..." Before he could finish. She headed back to the bathroom. She opened the door and quickly closed it. She knelt down and began to cry.

* * *

They reached Sasuke beach house. Hinata was told to pick a room which she did but Sasuke chose the room across from hers. She couldn't gather why he was so interested then again Gaara had been "interested" too. She laid on The bed trying to sleep. She hated huge rooms. It reminded her of Gaara. The huge bed. The large space. The feeling of wasn't sure how she was going to sleep but she hoped she could or this was going to be a really long week. She heard a knock at her door.

"Hinata." She knew it was Sasuke. She got up and walked to the door then opened it.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were still awake." He had a smile on his face. "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine. Now good night." She closed the door.

"Good night."

* * *

Okay the next chapter will be up later this week. Okay Please review.


	29. Laugh

Weekly update number 2 R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 28

Hinata woke up sweating. She had had a night terror. She was expecting as much but still. She picked up the blanket on the bed and walked to the closet. She opened the door to it. it was small enough for her. She lied on the floor and shut the door behind her. She cuddled up in the blanket shielding herself from an invisible danger. With a small whimper she began to rock herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hinata," Sasuke walked in the room where she was staying he looked at the bed and didn't see her. He looked around for her. He hoped she didn't run. Ino would have his head if he lost her. She looked at the closet and saw a piece of clothe sticking out. He opened the closet. He saw her sleep soundly curled up in ball.

"Hinata" He put the food he brought her on the ground and shock her lightly. "I brought you something to eat." Hinata's eyes shot open. Her vision was blurry. She looked up at him and only saw a male figure.

"No! No! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Hinata got up and scooted away from him, backing up. "I hate you! Go away!" She said closing her eyes.

"Woah, Calm down." He said trying to get closer to her but she slashed at his face with her hand leaving a long welsh on his face. "Hinata, it's me!" He said trying to calm her down.

"No, Gaara go away!" He got a good hold of her.

"Hinata calm down it's me, Sasuke." She opened her eyes. "See Sasuke." He said looking sincerely worried. She gazed at him. then at the welsh she had left on his face. She began to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He hugged her and she let him. "I didn't mean to."

"Shh...It's okay. It's not your fault. I just startled you a bit." He touched her face. "It'll heal. It didn't even bleed a lot. It'll go away."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

She sat next to him putting rubbing alcohol on his cheek. He hissed as it touched his skin.

"Big baby." Hinata said with a slight humor.

"It stings. What do you expect?" Sasuke said. She continued to cleaning the scratch. "You know you're really pretty. I'm sure you'd be prettier if you smiled genuinely." She looked at him. She pressed the clothe closer to his face. "Ah! That hurt."

"Sorry," She said with out caring in her voice.

"So you have a brother and sister. How old are they?"

"6. They're twins."

"What about your parents?" Hinata finished.

"My mother, she's great, she's the perfect mother. My father... He's never been around after the twins were born, He disappeared." Her voice was full of malice.

"Um...So how about food?"

"Alright." Hinata said. "I'm sorry for the scratch. I didn't mean it." Sasuke was a little surprised at the apology.

"No problem." He said. He looked at the counter with the tray of food. "I made you something earlier." He pointed at it and Hinata looked. It did look edible but she gave him the benefit of the doubt and got up and tried it. With a hesitant taste she ran to the sink and spit it out. the washed her mouth out with the water.

"I'm so sorry, but that was horrible. Have you every cooked a day of your life." Sasuke looked hurt.

"No, I usually have people that do it for me." Hinata looked at him weirdly and then took a breathe.

"Where are your pots and spices? I'll make breakfast." Hinata thought it was the least she could for mistaking him for someone else. Even though she still hated him.

"Um...thanks." He showed her where everything was located and she immediately got to cooking. He watched her. "Was my cooking really that bad?"

"Yes it was that bad." She answered.

"Ouch, You really don't hold your punches."

"I guess not. I don't have a reason too. You already know I don't like you."

"Are you always this blunt?"

"Nope."

"Well I feel special." He lightly touched her shoulder. He smiled with a hope he could get her to do the same though it proved in vain. He slightly frowned. "Tell me..." He paused. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to..."

"Just ask." Hinata sad paying attention to the knife in her hand and quickly cut the vegetables.

"How did you... you know... end up... in prostitution?" Hinata accidentally cut herself with the knife.

"Ow!" Hinata yelled then sucked on her finger.

"Are you okay?" She sucked on her finger.

"I'm fine." She said with sucking on her finger. He looked at her with that concern look on his face. "Really, I'm fine." He grabbed a near by towel and gave it to her. "I didn't cut it that deep." she wrapped it and then took a breathe. "New rule. No more asking question when I have a sharp object in my hand." She said with a slight humor.

"Okay fine with me." He said, He got the first aid kit and got the rubbing alcohol. "Now it's time for a little pay back."

"Hey no fair, that cut should of been pay back enough." She said. He took her hand.

"Okay. I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

"Oh so now you nice." She laughed. Finally he had gotten her to laugh.

* * *

Okay happy memorial day and please enjoy the chapters. next chapter the party begins. anyway Please please review.


	30. Deception

Weekly update number R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 29

"Hinata, We have to go pick out a dress for you." Sasuke said With his hands in his pockets waiting for Hinata outside the door. He didn't know what he had done, but he had pissed her off some how. He wasn't sure what he had done exactly but she was being difficult. "Come on, Hinata, I'm sorry for what I did, whatever that might have been," He whispered the last part under his breathe. He knocked again.

Inside Hinata sat on the bed Staring blankly out the window. Why was she getting along with him the day before. She got up and family opened her door.

"Yes, Just give me a second. I'm be down in a few." He looked at her.

"Um... Okay." Hinata closed the door and began to get up. She decided that she was going to treat this the way she was supposed too. like a job.

* * *

"You look great." Sasuke said looking at the dress she step out of the dressing room in. Sasuke had gotten a private room so he could see what looked good on her since she told him to choose. "You have really nice curves. You should show them off more often." The dress was tight and black. it was long sleeved with circular cuts in the sides. It was short and right below her knees.

"I will consider that."

"I think we will get this one ma'am," The girl shook her head. "Now can you bring some nice black heals. Boots will do too. Hinata, why don't you just come sit down?" Hinata did as she was told with out protest. that's was why she was getting paid for. "So, What was wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, I just was a bit tired." The woman came in with boxes of shoes.

"Here you are. I hope I got you size right." the girl said. "And sir, if you don't mind me saying, You should see the salon downstairs. they would make her look even more exceptional."

"We'll consider it." Hinata opened the first box and took out the black leather boots. they were knee high. Hinata unzipped the boots and put them on. "Tell your nail and hair department to be expecting us." The woman smiled.

"Yes sir." Hinata stood up. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Wow... You look beautiful." He smiled, "What else should I expect? You're a naturally beautiful girl." He looked at that the woman.

"We'll get the whole outfit and we'll head to the salon. Here's my card."

"Thank you." She went to check him out.

"On to the next place then." He said.

* * *

"You have such wonderful healthy hair. I haven't seen such wonderful long full hair in a long time." The man said as he washed her hair. "Who takes care of your hair?"

"I do." Hinata answered. The man smiled.

"What is your secret?"

"I just wash it and keep it moisturized." Sasuke had gone somewhere and left her there.

"You are such a beautiful girl, I'm envious." He lifted her up to dry her hair. She had never really been pampered like this it felt good but she would admit it. "How old are you? 18, 19?"

"16, I'll be 17 in another month."

"You must be like Helen of troy. I bet your face would launch a thousands ships... or something like that."

"I doubt it." Hinata said.

"What that guy who brought you in here earlier, He seemed attached to you like he never wanted you to leave his sight. He's treating you like a doll. Though you look like one. You're so perfect when you walked in I was straight for like a second." He blew out her hair. "You're like a -"

"Porcelain doll." Hinata completed his sentence.

"So you've heard this before. Well, You should be a model or something. You are beautiful enough for that. You'd be the object of obsession for every man and some women on the planet." He looked at her. "I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?"

"No, I'm just so used to it. It doesn't even phase me anymore." She said.

"Deidara, You're tell her stuff she already knows." A woman came out and sat in the seat next to Hinata.

"Karin, I was just letting her know what she is." The guy said.

"And I think you're annoying her." The girl said. "I'll be doing your make up. even though I'm sure you won't need much. I'm Karin." The girl said.

"Go away Karin."

"Well I'm bored. I can't believe Sasuke bought out the whole department." She twirled around in the chair just like a child would. Hinata's face went blank.

"He did what?" Hinata said surprised.

"The whole department. He rented it out. Just. for. you." She said.

"this is way to much." Hinata said.

"If the guy wants to pamper you, let him." Karin said. "You probably deserve it. Good things happen to good people and you must have been a good person for this to have happened too you. Take advantage of it." She stood up. "Well I'm going to find something else to do for the time being. see you guys later." She left Hinata and Deidara in the salon and went out the door to her make up center.

"You did great." She heard someone say. She turned around to see Sasuke. He walked up to her and handed her a package. "Here's the stuff for you and that friend of yours. Have fun with it." Sasuke said. Karin gently touched his face.

"Why are you so into her, She has no personality and she doesn't treat you like do." Karin put her arms around him. "And I know she's not giving you any. She's not your type."

"I want her because the bastard Gaara wants her. It's just a plus that she's so beautiful. Gaara got lucky with this one. He really knows how to pick them." Karin looked disappointed.

"Deidara won't be done for awhile. So how about we get some more business done?" She grinned mischievously and reached in his pants.

"Sound like fun." He kissed her.

* * *

Okay. I know what your thinking. Why I am I making her life so miserable. I'm making this way so Gaara will save her. anyway. Until next chapter. Please please please Review REVIEW **REVIEW!**


	31. Meeting

Weekly update! R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 30

"Hinata, You look..." Sasuke started as she walked down the steps. "Amazing. Simply breathe taking." Hinata blushed a bit.

"Yeah whatever." Hinata said trying to be careful not to fall. She knew how to walk in heals but she just hadn't done it in awhile. She felt herself relying on the railing to keep her from falling. Sasuke watched as she moved closer to him.

"How do you like the dress?" He asked.

"I hate it, I feel like a whore." He raised his eye brow trying not to laugh.

"But aren't you..."

"Shut up!" Hinata said then lost her balance on the steps. Sasuke was quick to catch her careful not to hold on to her to tight. He looked into her eyes with intensity. "Thanks," She said pushing herself away from him. She was glad to be off the steps and onto the flat floor.

"No problem." He made her take his arm, "Just in case you lose your footing again." She looked at him then looked away.

_"This is just a job." _She repeated in her mind over and over.

"Shall we be on our way?" Hinata shock her head yes and let Sasuke guide her.

* * *

They reached the party. As she suspected it was a big Formal Event. When she got back she was going to have to take Sakura up on the offer and go with her to a club; that was if Sakura had forgiven her by then. Sasuke helped her out of the car. She wrapped her arm around his. She cuddled up to him.

"So tell me Sasuke." She said as the driver pulled off. "How exactly do you want me to act?"

"Excuse me."

"There's a reason you paid for all this stuff. I just want to know what exactly is it that you want." She faked a smile as the walked up the steps past other couples.

"There is no reason. I just want you to be happy." Each time he said it she found it harder to believe. She gritted her teeth and smiled through her disbelief. She didn't know what was causing her not to believe him but she just didn't. Maybe because she was afraid of another Gaara. Maybe because getting close to a man horrified her. Maybe it was he was full of it and somewhere deep down she knew. Whatever it was she would have to find out soon.

"Sasuke!" She heard a voice call as they got to the top of the step. They turned around. She saw blond man and next to him a familiar face.

"Hinata?" Sakura said.

"Sakura?" Hinata said afterwards.

"Wait you guys know each other."

"Yeah we live together." Sakura said quickly and coldly. Obviously, She hadn't forgiven Hinata for what had happened. "Naruto, sweetheart, Lets go inside." Naruto blushed.

"Sure thing." Sakura and Naruto pushed pass them into the party.

"Was it just me, or was she giving you the cold shoulder?" Hinata frowned then looked down.

"She still hates me." She whispered under her breathe.

"The way she was looking at you it looked like a lover's quarrel. I thought you said you weren't gay."

"I'm not, that's why she's mad." She didn't know why she confided that in him. That was between her and Sakura but she told him. Why was that?

"If you want to leave it's okay." Hinata put on a smile again.

"Nope, we're here for you. You are paying for a good time and that's exactly what you get." Hinata said, they walked in. Eyes were immediately on Hinata. Men stared at her in absolute awe as she and Sasuke moved down the steps in to the ballroom, Which was the operative word for it. It was crowded with people. for people that did stuff illegally, they sure did know how to seem like civil rich folk.

"Hinata, they can't keep their eyes off you." Hinata maintained her smile though there was something in the way he said that that made her skin crawl.

"Does that bother you?" Sasuke laughed.

"They can look but only I can touch." He joked or at least it seemed that way.

"What are you here for anyway?" Hinata asked.

"One of the big bosses, His daughter turn twenty one today." Sasuke said.

"A lot of Important people are here?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, alot."

"Oh my god. If it isn't the very highlight of my dreams." they saw a white haired male walk over to them. He was obviously middle aged. He wore a huge dorky and perverted smile. He walked up to Hinat and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Never have I seen a woman as beautiful as you." He said. She noticed his eye color wasn't consisted in both eyes. One was black like an abyss the other, red like warm blood.

"Kakashi, leave her alone. She's my date not yours." Sasuke said with a threatening tone.

"Well, Aren't we cocky? I'll go." He looked at Hinata. "When you get tired of this boy, you can have a real man." He then left. If man hitting on her was all she had to look forward to all night she would rather be back at Sasuke's vacation house relaxing.

"I need to use the bathroom," Hinata whispered softly to Sasuke.

"Okay, Just ask a waiter. I'll be over by Naruto and your friend meet me when your done. Hinata quickly hurried off relieved to leave. she hurried to a waiter asking were the bathroom was. He directed her in the direction and she headed quickly there. She got to the hall were she was directed to go. it was dark but she could see a couple heading in the same direction. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you lost?" She heard someone say.

"No, just looking for the ..." Her words stopped. She gasped as fear felt like it was whirled into her body. It was the monster from her every nightmare. the nightmare she had ever night. The one she would never forget.

It was...

Gaara.

* * *

Okay done. I hope you like it. Anyway Please Review.


	32. Trust

Weekly update! R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 31

Hinata backed away slowly. Gaara, In response, quickly stepped back.

"I didn't mean to scare you. You just seemed lost." She wanted to run. She didn't want to fight him, so Flight was her only solution. She tried to dodge him by trying to run back to the party. He grabbed her gently making sure he didn't hurt her but at the same time making sure she didn't get away.

"Let me go!" She yelled. He became frantic He shhed her.

"If You yell that loud someone's going to think I'm killing you."

"Help!" She said louder. He released her from his grip. He looked into her eyes to see that she was scared out of her mind.

"I'm not going to do anything to you I swear. Just stop yelling." He said which for once sound much like a request. She was confused. This man looked like Gaara. He smelled like Gaara. Even gave off the same unhappiness as Gaara. But By the way this man acted. He couldn't be the cruel uncaring Gaara that she knew.

"Leave me alone." She ordered hoping someone would soon come down the hall to save her.

He gazed at her. It was taking all the will he had not to force her against the wall and make love to her right there. He wanted to hold her. To kiss her. To make her his once again but he knew he couldn't and he wouldn't. He honestly wanted to change for her. The first step was to give her what she wanted. He stepped away from her. He knew that was the only way to make her comfortable.

"The bathroom. It's that way, If that's what you were looking for." She turned around and walk back in the direction of the Ballroom. When he was out of sight, She quickly escaped to the bathroom. Luckily it was empty. She looked the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She was horrified. What was going go with him and why had he dyed his hair black. It doesn't matter how much he tried to change it he was always going to be a monster. He was the reason she was the way she was. Untrusting, Depressed, Angry, Bitter, Alone... All she wanted was to leave now though she knew it would be somewhat difficult to do so when she told Sasuke it was up to him.

_'Put yourself together. It's alright. He can't hurt you. Just relax.' _She cheered herself on her head trying to convince herself that everything was going to be okay. He could do anything to her. Not with so many people around to witness. She pulled herself together. She took a breathe. It was time to face her fears.

* * *

She walked out and met Sasuke were he said he'd be. Sitting with Sakura and Naruto. She sat next to Sasuke trying to seem like everything was okay.

"Politics are so trivial," She heard Naruto say as she sat down.

"Depends on your stand point." Sasuke said.

"Unless you're blackmail a politician, and getting something out of it, There's no point being involved with politics at all." Naruto seemed convinced and really into the conversation. Sakura was holding tight to him constantly keeping his eyes to Naruto. Hinata was so preoccupied with the Gaara thing She had forgotten about Sakura being mad at her. She Tried to shake of the thought.

"You girls do you mind disappearing for a second." Sasuke asked. "I wish to discuss some business with Naruto." Hinata stood up and so did Sakura.

"I'll be on the balcony." Hinata told Sasuke with a forced smile on her face. She walked away. Heading to the Balcony as she said. Sakura grabbed her arm with the were out of the hearing to their dates.

"We need to talk." Sakura said. Hinata blushed a bit.

"Do you really think this is the place for this? Can't we do this when we get back?" Hinata whispered as if the crowd of people were listening.

"We need to talk now." Sakura ordered. Hinata recognized that tone.

"Okay, Lets just go to the balcony. How does that sound?" Sakura let her go and followed her to the balcony. Hinata leaned gently against the railing. "What do you want to talk about?" Hinata asked even though she knew it was a stupid question.

"About the other night." Sakura said. "I feel bad for putting you on the spot like that." Sakura said. "But I'm mad that you left without even saying anything especially after you practically rejected me." Sakura's fist clenched. "Do you really hate me that much that you would just leave there thinking you hated me."

"I don't hate you. You just... Kinda... Freaked me out. I didn't mean to hurt you... I just didn't know how to respond." Hinata said. "I still don't know what to say. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"I'm sorry, I should never kissed you."

"No, I'm glad you did. It probably would be even more awkward if you hadn't." Hinata said. They both smiled. "I'm glad we talked. At least we know we don't hate each other."

"Yeah. It's great that we got to..."

"Hinata." Sakura was interrupted by a male voice. They turned to see Gaara standing. "May I talk to you for a second?" Sakura knew exactly who he was and she could see Hinata was horrified of him. "May I talk to her alone?" His question was directed to Sakura. Sakura looked at Hinata Who was shaking. "If you want you don't have to go far. I just wanted to say a few things to her. It will take no longer then four minutes. You can count. " Sakura looked back at Hinata. Hinata gulped and shock her head in agreement.

"Fine, four minutes." Sakura said walking away. "I'm right inside, I'll be back in four minutes."When Sakura was gone Hinata made sure she put plenty of room between herself and him. He stood there taking in the sight of her.

"Hinata, how are you?" He started off.

"O...okay, I...I g...guess." She answered. "How's Misaki?"

"She great. I left her with your mother, I thought that...That it was what was best." He said. "I'm not fit to be her father, I mean look what I did to you." Hinata looked at him. "I not a real man. A real man wouldn't have hurt you that way i did. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I want you to know that I love you. and I will always love you and I hope that one day. You'll find it in your heart to forgive me." He sound sincere. Hinata couldn't believe it but he did. every word sounded like he met it. She went to walk to the ballroom and find Sakura. Gaara stopped her without touching her her.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you." Gaara said. "Don't trust Sasuke. Do what you must with him as long as he has you but don't trust him."

* * *

Okay I'm done until next week. See how Hinata responds. Please Review!


	33. Love

Weekly update! R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 32

Hinata looked at him with a confused look on her face. Then she smiled.

"You think I didn't know?" Gaara gave her the same confused look that she had given him. "I know what he wants, I got a clue earlier today. When He started buying me stuff. I remembered how you were nice at first. How you tried to buy my love, I'm not a fool. I won't fall for the same game twice." Hinata took a breathe. "And especially not from you." She walked by him not looking back at him hoping that he would not follow and he didn't.

She quickly located Sakura.

"Hinata, Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Hinata smiled.

"No, I'm fine. Just startled." Sakura scowled.

"Now back to our perverted, egotistic, dates." Sakura said with malice. "If that little blonde pervert grabs my ass one more time, I'm going to scream." She made sure that only Hinata could here her little comment as they moved to the back to wards Sasuke and Naruto.

"It could be worse." Hinata laughed.

"It couldn't possibly be any worse." Hinata laughed at Sakura. "Hinata, That Sasuke guy, does he treat you like crap?" Sakura looked completely serious. Hinata looked at her in a Confused manner.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I get mixed signals from him." Sakura said as they pulled towards a wall to be secluded for a few moments to talk. "When you came to sit with us. He was all nice and stuff, He actually looked like he cared, But, When we were leaving and to turned away from him, I saw this look."

"A look that was like he wanted to rip my clothes off right there, right?"

"Yeah."

"I know. Like all men, he's no different. He only wants me for my body. That's why he wants me. For his perverted reasons. I know..." Hinata looked like she was on the brink of tears. "He's just like Gaara." She didn't want the little make up she had on to run so she held back tears but it was always bad to talk about Gaara. It made her hurt. "Sakura...After this...Can you call Ino...Tell her I want to be on the next flight home. A flight after the party is fine too...but I just want to go back." Sakura smiled.

"Sure. Later tonight. I'll call Ino and We can both be on the 10:30 flight tomorrow. Sound good?" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah. but... how do I tell him that I'll be leaving."

"Easy, come with me." Sakura dragged Hinata towards the table with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ah! You guys have returned." Sasuke said. "Hinata I was thinking, Maybe we should be going. I didn't want to stay to late and I have work to do." Sakura smiled and slid next to Naruto.

"Maybe, me and Hinata could put on a little show for you boys." all three of them starred at Sakura confused. "What? You guys paid a lot of money for us, the least we could do, is make it well worth the money, with not just one of us, but two of us." Hinata Began to see where she was going with this but She didn't completely. "Hinata don't you want to put on a hot little show for these guys?" Attention was on Hinata. Hinata knew that was her queue to play along. Hinata forced a smile.

"Sounds like fun." Obviously Naruto was all for it but Sasuke wouldn't admit it.

"Absolutely not!" Sasuke said in a bit childish tone. Hinata edged him on.

"But i thought we were going to do what I wanted to do and I wanted to have a little fun with Sakura."

"I said no." No was said with more force almost demanding. Hinata could tell that it was becoming hard for him to keep up his act. He got up and grabbed her arm tightly. "We're leaving, you two have your fun with someone else.

"Sasuke dude, You are no fun!" Naruto said. Sakura looked at Hinata as Sasuke turned to the door and mouthed something that looked like satisfy him. Sasuke violently pulled her to the car. He was squeezing her arm so tight she was pretty sure her soft skin had bruised. He Threw her into the car as soon as the car came around.

"Drive back to the parking lot." Sasuke ordered the driver to do.

"Why are we going back there? I thought you had work."

"Shut the fuck up. " Sasuke undid his tie and took off his shirt jacket.

"What the fuck is your..." Sasuke kissed her. the windows were tinted so no would see what was about to happen.

"You want to be a whore?" Sasuke eyes were evil and lustful. She recognized the look. It was one Gaara often had. "Then I'll treat you like a whore. " touching her leg and starting to kiss her again, He began to move his hand further up. she pushed at him and shut her legs tighter together. He pushed her down on the seat. she heard the door open and shut. the driver had gotten out. She tried to fight him.

"What? Is a car not good enough for a slut like you?"

"No, But apparently it's good enough for a bastard like you!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke slapped her.

"Shut the fuck up and do what your told! Now open you legs!" Hinata looked at him and she immediately saw Gaara in him.

"Asshole!" She said. "I'm not going to do anything for you two-faced jerk!" He hit her again. He ripped her dress off. "Get off!"

"I'm paying for you so do what I say!"

"I thought you wanted to get to know me!"

"That's a bunch of Bullshit. I only said to get you to put your heart into it when I did this, but all of a sudden I don't care. I just want you." His lips touched her neck and started to travel down. She knew it was useless to fight but she did it anyway.

"Help!" She screamed.

* * *

"Let me go!" Sakura ordered. She knew she had to look for Hinata. Naruto held tightly to her.

"No! We have an arrangement!" Sakura pulled away from him.

"If you don't let go of me, I'll fuck you up!" Gaara saw the whole event going down as many people did. He went to help Sakura because he knew she and Hinata were close.

"What's going on here?" Gaara stepped in. Sakura saw an opportunity to use him.

"Oh Gaara!" Sakura said as if She was some sort of Victim. "He was coming on to me. I keep tell him I'm with you." Gaara was confused. Sakura hugged him.

"Hinata, You have to find her. Sasuke left with her and he seemed pissed." She whispered in his ear. Gaara, without question, rushed out the door. He had to find her. He had to save her. He had to and He wanted to because he loved her.

* * *

Okay done. So until next week. I will catch you later. btw Sasuke gets ...Well you have too see. Anyway, Please REVIEW!


	34. Together

Weekly update! R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 33

"Sasuke!" She screamed. "Get off!" He had grown tried of her screaming. It had become an annoyance to him. He took her ripped dress and tore it again. He gagged her with it. He tore another piece and tied her hands together then to the door.

"That should shut you up." She was now defenseless. She had no way of stopping him, No way to scream for help. "This skin. It's so soft, so alluring."Hinata felt His tongue travel up her stomach. She squeezed her eyes together, silently praying for it to be over. "What was it that you girls like to hear?" He said taking of the expensive panties he bought her. "Oh yeah, 'I love you' That's what you want to hear right?" Hinata didn't want to but she cried. It was that helpless feeling. She hated that feeling. at least Gaara had tried sounding sincere when he lied to her, But this man was just cruel.

"You are so beautiful. I wonder how good it feels inside you." Sasuke said. She cried harder it was the only thing she could do. What had she done to deserve this? The constant attention from the wrong men. She wanted to go home. Back to before she met Gaara before this whole misfortune started. She began to retreat into her mind. Thinking of all her happy memory. It was the only way she could get through this again. She thought about the small apartment, her brother, her sister, and her mother. She even preferred the perverted bosses she used to have. She felt another slap across to the face.

"Pay attention to me." He said she quit the noise and just gave in to him. Just like she had been trained to do.

* * *

Gaara had been told that Sasuke's car had returned to the parking lot and hadn't yet left. He search for her. He knew he had to save was his obligation for putting her in this position. That night, she have just left he to die. Then she'd be happy.

He saw a man leaning against a black limo. The man was obviously a driver but why was he outside the car. It was a bit cold and Gaara knew if he was a driver he'd want to be inside the car relaxing.

"Hey you!" Gaara quickly went to the driver. The driver knew who Gaara was. "Who's in that car?" The driver stuttered.

"N...nobody." The man was scared.

"You know who i am, don't you?" Gaara looked intimidating. "You know I can make your life a living hell, Correct?" The man shock his head yes. "Then you know that you should tell me who's in the car. or else."

"It's Mr. Uchiha a...and his l...lady friends." Gaara rushed to the back door and flung it open.

* * *

Hinata looked up as she saw the door open. She felt Sasuke being pulled off of her but she couldn't see how was doing the pulling. She heard the sound of punching.

"You bastard!" She heard someone say. She quickly tried to untie herself. She struggled with the knot. After Five minutes of hearing the violence going on outside She got the knot out and she was free. She looked out to see Gaara choking Sasuke. She was horrified. Gaara was actually about to kill him.

"Gaara!" She yelled. "Stop." She saw him release a motion less Sasuke. She watched as He took of his jacket and came close to her. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

"I won't hurt you." He said as if he was making her a promise. He wrapped the jacket around Her. It was long enough to cover her. He lifted her up out the car. "Are you okay?" He asked. "He hit you."

"Why are you being so nice?" She found herself crying.

"I love you and I just..." Gaara blushed. "I'm sorry. I'll get you back to Ino's and You'll never hear from me again. Just for tonight, Let me protect you." He rushed to his car. Trying to avoid the seen that was soon to follow. He put her in the front seat of his convertible. He got into the drivers seat and pulled away quickly from the party.

* * *

"Ino...I'll pay for the night and I won't touch her." Hinata could hear Gaara talking with Ino. She Wrapped herself with a blanket keeping warm. She had been doing so since Gaara had brought her back to his hotel room. "I'll have her back to you by tomorrow. I promise." There was another pause. "Ino she's fine. I'll have her on the flight back as soon as she gets up in the morning." There was yet another pause. "Okay, okay, okay. She'll be on the plane with Sakura. Happy?" She could tell Gaara was frustrated. "Alright. goodbye."Her put the phone down.

"So, you be on the 9:43 flight out of here in the morning. Sakura will be there with you."

"I gathered." Hinata said sounding a bit like a smart ass though she was to caught up in her thought to notice. Gaara looked at her then looked away as if he had done something wrong.

"I know I had no right to bring you here. If you want I can get you another room." He said.

"No it's fine. I won't be able to sleep anyway. It'll be a waste of money."

"If it will make you more comfortable. I'd rather spend the money." Gaara picked up the phone.

"No. Don't I don't want you spending any money on me. I already feel like enough of a whore."

"But I haven't slept with you."

"Yet." She said quickly making it seem like she was finishing his sentence. "Listen, I'll just lay on the couch. You can have the bed." She began to get up.

"No, you get the bed and I'll take the couch." She couldn't help but laugh.

"The great and powerful Gaara, on a couch. Oh boy, I wish I had my camera." Her laughing ceased. Gaara turned away from her. He couldn't seem to look her in the eye.

"Do you need anything? I going downstairs. I'd be happy to bring you something to eat." She was hungry but her trust in him was nonexistent. She expected to drug her food and rape her. Though he had never needed drugs before.

"Sure, I'll have... what ever your having." She said. She got up and headed for the shower. Gaara turned to leave. "Oh yeah, By the way." Gaara turned towards her. "You look better with Red hair. it makes you look more like your mother." Hinata said then disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

okay done with this weeks chapter. REVIEW!


	35. Happy

Weekly update! Okay last week I didn't get a chance to update so today I'm updating for last week and this weekend I'll update for this week.R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 34

Hinata stayed beneath the covers. Gaara had done as he promised and stayed on the couch. Being in the same room as him made her nervous. This was the man that had made her life a living hell. The man that haunted her nightmare. The father of her child. That seemed to be the only good thing that he had done. Father an innocent baby.

"Hinata," She heard him say and just decide she would pretend to sleep. "I know you're awake." She hissed.

"How?" She asked sitting up.

"When you sleep. You're breathing differs and you'd be thrashing around by now if you were." She sat up.

"How do you expect me to sleep in a room with you?" He frowned though he knew she wouldn't see in the dark.

"I don't. I expect you to hate me for forever and more then that." Hinata heard that sincerity again. The believable one.

"Why do you keep acting like this? Like your some kind of saint?"

"Because, I'm sorry. I'm completely and utterly sorry for the pain I put you through. I don't deserve anything you have to offer me." His voice shock. It was quiet for a few minutes before another word was spoken.

"How's Misaki?" Hinata asked.

"She's fine. She's great actually. She's a very smart girl. She's already crawling and She can even hold the bottle all by herself." Gaara smiled. "I wish you could see her. She really does look like you." He frowned again. "Sometimes she looks so much like you... It's hurts to look at her... Because I miss you so much."

"Well I'm glad that she's alright. That's all that matters."

"I'm sorry I took her away from you..." Gaara looked out the window. "I'm not a stable man, Hinata. I have issues. but lets get on thing straight." He paused. "You were never one of them." Hinata could hear him on the verge of tears. "I'm a better person just for knowing you. I'm glad you helped me the day we met. I know you must loathe that day and wish that you had just left me for dead, but I cherish that day and I always will." Hinata couldn't see him but she knew that tears were rolling silently down his face. though he done all kind of thing to her. Though she had a feeling he was still a monster beneath all the kindness. She got up and walked to him. She wasn't scared, or even hateful or angry. She pitied him and just wanted to hug him. He had been right. She could never forgive him... at least not completely. yet at this moment seeing him at his weakest, all she wanted was to comfort him and forgive him.''

"I'm so sorry Hinata." She reached him to took him in her arms and embraced him.

"Shh... It's okay." For once in the last 2 years (A/N: Hope I got that date right) She felt like her old self. Kind, caring, comforting, forgiving. She felt the closure that she needed to look at him, To not run in fear from him anymore, to not hate him. He fell asleep in her arms feeling as if she loved him again. Which was all he needed.

* * *

Gaara woke up. To see Hinata dressed in some of his clothes. They were obviously to big. but she had poke a hole in one of his belts in order to keep the pant up. The Shirt fell over her hips and a bit lower. and she wore a hat over her head.

"You look like a 13 year old boy trying on his father's clothes." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha ha, considering that it's the only thing for me to wear."

"I could of brought you something to wear." Gaara got up and stretched.

"Yeah, no thank you. these will work just fine."

"Alright whatever floats your boat."

"I should really be getting to the airport. I'm pretty sure Sakura will be there waiting for me. I mean it's already 7:13."

"Yeah I guess luckily the airport is close."

"I can catch a cab. You can just sleep."

"No I want to make sure you get there safely and that Sasuke leave you be. When you get back, Ino should be at there." Hinata smiled.

"Good. Well hurry up and get ready. We have to be going."

"Okay."

* * *

Sakura was there when Hinata and Gaara reached the airport. She was like a mother checking Hinata for scratches and bruises of all kind. She looked at Gaara who stood not to far from Hinata.

"I think we're good. I can take her from here. I already have her ticket." Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand getting ready to work off.

"Sure. Bye Hinata. And remember your mom has Misaki." Hinata shock her head. Gaara dug through his wallet. "Here's a few dollars for the wait in case you get hungry." Hinata hesitantly took the money. 200 hundred dollars was more then enough for the wait. She laughed.

"Bye Gaara." Hinata stuffed the money in her pocket. and Sakura pulled her away. Gaara watched them until they were out of his sight. He was glad he got to spend sometime with her. Even if she pretended not to be mad at him.

* * *

"Hinata, You know... you look like a boy... maybe next time you should, I don't know... wear some female clothes or better else... Clothes that fit." Hinata pouted.

"I'm sorry for not looking like a girl."

"That's not it... You make me seem older. You look like my much younger brother..." Hinata laughed.

"Well I'm sorry next time you can look like the younger one."

"Yeah sure. Speaking of which I thought you hated Gaara. Why were you so chummy with him." Hinata Thought about it.

"I guess I have nothing to be mad at him about. I shouldn't hold a grudge against him. I should be happy. don't you think?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course you should."

* * *

alright done. please review. until this weekend.


	36. Talk

Weekly update! R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 35

Hinata sipped on a can of soda. Sakura stared at her. She thought Hinata looked so cute and and she knew Ino would think the exact same thing if she saw her. Hinata seemed happy and less on edge then she usually was. Sakura couldn't help but notice how hinata couldn't stop smiling.

"So, What happend last night?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, We just talked." Hinata said then took another sip of the soda.

"That's it? I find that a bit hard to believe." Hinata thought for a second.

"Yeah that was it. We talked and then we fell asleep." A flight attendant walked towards them and then her cheeks to red.

"Oh my gosh, Your son is so cute!" Hinata looked at Sakura. who looked like she was going to explode. Hinata wasn't all that tall and she knew without all the make up and the baggy clothes she must look at least like a 12 year old boy and Sakura did look much older.

"You've got that all wrong." Sakura said trying to keep her cool as Hinata laughed. "This isn't my son. She's not even a boy. and she's only a few months younger than me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mistake." Hinata snickered a bit trying to control her amusement.

* * *

They reached Ino who immediately did the same thing Sakura did and checked Hinata for bruises or stratches.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay. When Gaara told me that you had been attacked..." Ino hugged Hinata tight. "I knew I shouldn't have sent you... That was bad judgement on my part." Sakura rushed by Hinata and Ino.

"You're letting your emotions get the best of you." Sakura said making sure that Ino heard her. She walked out of the ariport and went to the limo Ino had outside. Hinata pushed away from Ino.

"I'm ready to go to back. It's be nice to get some sleep before work tonight."

"Oh no, You are not working tonight.

"But,"

"No buts, You are taking tonight off." Hinata pouted. Ino gently touched her face. "It's for your own good." She grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on lets go. You're going to be staying at my home for awhile."

"What? Why?" Ino pulled Hinata to the out side of the airport.

"Because whether you know it or not, you are in the middle of a fued. It's best if I pull you out before anyone tries to hurt you. Sasuke and Gaara won't stop until one of them have you at least they know not to go on to my personal property. but if one of them can't have you they'll kill you so the other won't either."

"Gaara won't hurt me." They reached the limo. Hinata got in next to Sakura and Ino followed.

"Gaara, I can tell he won't kill you, But Sasuke, will." Hinata then understood. Maybe the best idea was for her to stay at Ino's place but she just wanted to work off her debt so she could go home to her family.

"Alright I'll stay with you."

"Not like she had much of a choice." Sakura said under her breathe.

* * *

Hinata sat in the bed she was told would be hers for the next couple of months. Every move she made would be watched. It was for her safety. It wasn't recommened that she leave the mansion with out supervision. Though this was her new prison it didn't bother her. She kinda wish it bothered her but it didn't. She turned on a radio. Music always managed to relax her. She searched for local rock station. She heard a knock.

"Come in." She said. It was Ino with a tray of food. Hinata finally got a station. It was playing paralyzed by the Used. Ino walked right up to the side of the bed.

"Hey." Ino smiled. Hinata smiled back at her.

"Hi." Ino gave Hinata the tray of food.

"I brought you dinner." Hinata looked at it. It looked like it tasted amazing.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. Hinata Began eating. She wasn't hungry but she didn't want to offend Ino. "Ino?"

"Hmm."

"Why would two powerful men want anyhthing to do with me?" Hinata asked. Ino thought about what to say.

"Well, Gaara has some fascination with you. He wants you around because he doesn't understand his fascination with you. Sasuke..." Ino paused. "Hinata, They've never gotten along. Sasuke has always wanted what Gaara had. especially what Gaara is fond of."

"Gaara won't hurt me if sasuke gets me and He'd never let Sasuke hurt me."

"Yes I've realized that but I won't take any chances. I won't let anything happen to you." Hinata continued eating.

"Because I'm such good business." Ino's eyes widen with surprise.

"Who told you that?" Ino asked. "Did Sakura say that?"

"She didn't need too. I can tell." Ino looked almost hurt.

"Do you really think that's the reason?"

"Well...Maybe..." Ino took Hinata's hand.

"Well yes you are good business. but you're not making me any money cooped up in a room all alone. You're so easy to fall in love with." Hinata's cheeks turned a shade of bright red. "To tell the truth I hate the thought of other men touching you. I'd perfer to keep you here all the time. but if you want to go I won't stop you."

"What about Sasuke and Gaara?"

"You just have to stay out of they're sight. disguise yourself. Don't go were you know they'll find you." Ino looked up at the ceiling.

"I won't leave, Not yet anyway. I'll wait for this issue to cool for bit." Hinata smiled. Ino Took the tray of food. and placed it on the dresser. "Wait I wasn't done with that." Ino sat back on the bed.

"I know." Ino kissed her.

* * *

Okay I'm done. Until next week. I really don't like this chapter. But I need it :P. Gaara's going to make a play for hinata again soon. Any way review.


	37. Father

Sorry about last two weeks. I had somethings to deal with. Weekly update! R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 36

"Mr. Subaku, The Uchiha leader would like to have a talk with you." Gaara's assistant said. He was glancing at some papers and sighing them.

"Uchiha wants a bunch of things. He's not going to get."

"You should see him, You can avoid a huge unnecessary state war." She said.

"Yeah. Whatever. He lost his right for peace when his son tried to rape her." The woman looked at him confused. He seemed calm but he was always calm when was angry. He wanted Sasuke to pay more then he had already had and he was going to.

* * *

Hinata let Ino kiss her. It was just a kiss. Nothing more. Ino didn't hurt her. Ino even protected her but it felt different as if she was just doing it was a thank you. ahe felt obligated to do whatever Ino wanted her to do.

"Hinata, Are okay with this?" Ino laid on top of Hinata. Her lips were close to Hinata's ear. She kissed Hinata's neck. Ino's movement's were slow and gentle.

"Y...yes." Hinata said.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me." Ino's hand traveled up her shirt and she slowly pushed up Hinata's shirt. Hinata made a whimpering sound. Ino smiled thinking it was cute. their lips touched yet again. This time Ino put more passion into it. Hinata didn't know what to do. It felt different then with a guy.

"You're so warm." Ino said. Hinata felt a jolt go through her body.

"Stop!" Hinata yelled. Ino immediately stopped.

"Did I... do something wrong?" Ino asked confused. Hinata looked away from Ino. It was that she didn't want to lead Ino on when she didn't feel the same way.

"N...no. I...it's j...just..." Ino pressed her finger to hinata's lips.

"It's okay." Her voice shock when she said it. "I understand." She got from on top of Hinata. "I'm sorry I even tried." Ino said. She got up. "I'll just be back in the morning." Hinata grabbed Ino's sleeve off of an impulse. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." She thought of something quickily. "I'm not used to sleeping in a room alone." Ino looked really hurt. "Can you just stay until I fall asleep?" Ino took a breathe then beagn to smile.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Hinata had convinced Ino to let her go to her mother alone and with no body guards. Her mother was so glad to see her like always.

"Hinata, I'm so glad you're here!" Her mother said. She took Hinata's hand. "Misaki is here."

"I know. Gaara told me." Hinata said. Her mother took her to a room. It was full of stuffed animals and baby stuff. Her mother brought her towards the crib. Misaki was playing with the little teddy bear next to her quietly. Hinsts smiled. It was like seeing her for the first time again.

"Cute isn't she?" Her mother said. "She reminds me of you." Misaki looked up at Hinata and then let got of the toy she had been playing with. she began to cry. Hinata, off of an impulse quickily picked her up.

"Shh! Mommy's here." She said rocking Misaki back and forth. Misaki calmed down. "That's mommy's girl." She said in one of those baby voices.

"You know. You should really come home for good." Her mother said Hinata face moved from happy to disappointed.

"I know mom but... I can't. I wish I could."

"Why can't you?"

"I have a debt to pay off and if I don't then I will never be able to be free from any of this mess." Hinata said. "I've gotten into a lot of trouble mom. I don't know what to do." Hinata mom sat down in a nearby chair.

"I know." Her mother said. "When Gaara dropped Misaki Here, he told me everything that happened. I wish he hadn't but he did."

"How much did he tell you?" Hinata's voice was shaking.

"Enough. He told me you're working for Ino." Hinata took a breathe.

"Yeah. But I haven't been working lately though." Hinata said. "I'll pay her off. I swear." Hinata's mother shock her head.

"No, there's another way." Hinata said.

"How mother? I can't just go up to some random person and ask them for money." Hinata said.

"You could ask... your father." Hinata laughed.

"How do you expect me to ask him? We don't even know where he is. And even if we did that bastard wouldn't give me the money. He was always worthless." Hinata said.

"No, Not him. I mean your real father." Her had a looked at her mother confused. She put Misaki down and walked toward the door. her mother knew that Hinata wanted to go somewhere else to talk about this because she knew she might get upset. her mother followed her closing the door behind her. they went to the living room.

"What do you mean my real father?" Hinata asked.

"I mean the man who really is your father."

"But Hiashi was my father and Neji's and Hanabi's." Hinata said.

"No he wasn't. He was Neji's and Hanabi's father." Her mother took a breathe. "Remember when you were 10 and you had the accident where you fell out of the tree and broke your arm and leg and lost all that blood."

"Yes." Hinata answered scared."

"Well, Hiashi's blood didn't match with your at all. The doctors said you couldn't possibly be his child which i already knew. And I wasn't your blood type. Well there had only been one other man I was with when you were conceived."

"Who's my father?" Hinata asked looking at the ground trying to remain calm. "Who is he? Tell me!" She was half asking half demanding.

"Tayako Misagi." Hinata Looked at her mother weirdly.

"You mean the movie director?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, The movie director."

"Bullshit." Hinata said.

"Watch your language."

"Well my mother is lying to me. I believe I have a right to be angry."

"I'm not lying. I knew him before he was famous. He and I had a thing and well you were born. He was at the hospital when you were born. He was there when you took your first steps. but He was Hiashi's best friend He couldn't say that you were his. and Hiashi didn't know that you were Tayako's til' the twins where born. that's why he left. Tayako loved you and he still loves you. He sends letters every month to me still just to see how you're doing."

"Why didn't he stay with you if he loved me so much?"

"When he was starting his career. I didn't believe he would make it and with you, I couldn't afford to take the chance. He begged me to come with him. He said he was sitting on a gold mine with this movie Idea but I told him 'You know i love you but I have to think about Hinata I can't take the chance with her. You know I have to think about her first. You would do the same if you were in my shoes.' I don't regret my decision and he understood." Hinata mother was on the brink of tears.

"I thought it would be better if you just stayed with Hiashi."

"We saw how that idea failed." Hinata said. "Besides, he probably doesn't even have the time to think about me."

"He does. He... He wants to see you." She dug through the mail on the table in front of her and picked up an envelop. "Read this. It just came yesterday. It's from him. right on time like usual." Hinata took the letter from her mother and opened it.

_Dear Saiyuki,_

_Another monthly letter I know you won't respond too. I don't know why I keep writing these. I know you won't respond but it's just the hope that you will read it... that Hinata will read it. She must be beautiful now. I hope she took after you. Last time i saw her. She couldn't even pronounce my name right and she was barely 2 ft. Well I guess I should just get to the point. I would really like to see her. If even just for a second. I'm in town for a few months, I'll be staying at the Konaha national. If you get this please, please let me see my daughter. That's all i ask._

_Tayako_

Hinata finished reading the letter. She looked at her mother.

"I think you should see him. He'd give you the money you need and you'd give him a look at the daughter he spends all his time thinking about." Hinata felt tears fill her eyes. She had a father who cared about her. And all he wanted was to see her and in return she wanted to see him. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Okay it's been two weeks. but I have a good excuse. My bestfriend had a baby! So I've been busy busy busy. And I made this chapter longer to make up for my absent. So please except my apology. and please Review.


	38. Meet

Weekly update! R&R! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 37

Hinata waited outside the hotel. She had called Sakura to wait with her and she knew that Sakura would.

"What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he thinks I'm lying? What if...?"

"What if A meteor falls from the sky a hits you in the head?" Hinata looked a Sakura wit A serious face.

"This isn't funny." Hinata said.

"And I'm serious." Sakura said. "If you keep wondering What if and waiting out here you'll never walk inside to see if he's in there. Stop asking what if. And just do it." She could tell that Sakura was frustrated with her constant What if question she had spent 3 hours already listening too.

"But He hasn't seen me since i was barely 1. I mean I'll be 17 in a 2 weeks." Sakura gave her frustrated look and grabbed her hand starting to drag her inside the building. "Sakura What are you doing?" Sakura looked forward.

"I'm get you to his hotel room." Hinata didn't feel ready but she knew that sakura was just frustrated. They went to the reception desk. And Sakura looked at the woman.

"Hello." The receptionist said. "May I help you?" Sakura smiled then held Hinata around the waist then she smiled.

"Me and my girlfriend here are on a little vacation. right sweetheart?" Hinata looked at her weirdly then shock her head yes. "We would like to purchase one of the honeymoon suites." Sakura looked at Hinata lustfully. Hinata couldn't decide whether this was just an act or a real thing. The receptionist blushed.

"Well sure. How long will you be staying?" The woman tried staring at the computer screen in front of her.

"Just until tomorrow around 1 just to be safe let's make it 2." Hinata was blushing madly. The woman Typed a few things into the computer.

"That Will be $670 Will that be cash or credit?" Sakura pulled out her card.

"Credit." The woman scanned the card then handed it back to Sakura.

"Sign this and here are your card keys." Sakura signed down on the little piece of paper then took the two cards key and took Hinata to the elevators.

"Why did you do that?" Hinata asked.

"Because I had the money and so it won't look suspicious when we're waiting in the lobby and since we're paying customers they can't kick us out." Hinata could see that Sakura had actually thought this through. Which was more she could say for herself. "We're going to go up to the room. Then we're going to go back to the lobby and we're going to wait for your father. Is that okay with you?" What was Hinata supposed to say.

"Maybe we should called Ino and get the room number." Hinata said.

"Okay, Fine." She took out her cell phone and dialed one for speed dial. She waited. "Hey Ino." Sakura said. "Hinata wants you to look for the room to Tayako Misagi." Sakura paused. "Yes the movie director." Hinata looked at sakura. She hadn't notice but Ino and Sakura looked alike. Except sakura looked like a younger pink headed version of Ino. "Room 1157 at Konaha National." Sakura hung up.

"Isn't that the floor we're on?" Hinata looked at the card key.

"Yup. And lucky us, His room is right across from us." They went up to the 11th floor. Sakura dragged Hinata out of the elevator and towards the door marked 1157. Hinata refused to knock. "Hurry up we don't have all day."

"But... but..." Ino knock on the door. Hinata tried to runaway but Sakura wasn't letting her.

"Oh no you don't" She made Hinata face the door. but Hinata was struggling. before she knew it the door was opening. Sakura let Hinata go and pushed her forward as the door opened. The man in front of them was only wearing a robe. He looked a young. maybe in his mid thirties.

"Can I help you?" Hinata heard him say but she was at a loss of word.

"Um..." Hinata pressed her fingers to gather in a nervous fashion. "You see..." The man looked at her flushed red face. "Um... I'm sorry!" Hinata took off towards the elevators.

"Hinata! Wait!" Sakura screamed after her and began to run after her.

"Hinata?" Then man repeated to himself.

* * *

They got on the lobby floor.

"Hinata!" Sakura said making her stop. "You came all this way just to punk out of it?"

"What do you want me to do?" Hinata was crying.

"I want you to go up there and tell him what you came to tell him."

"I can't...I can't..."

"You can. What are you afraid of?"

"He'll abandon me. He'll hate me. I just know it." Hinata said. Sakura looked at Hinata for a moment.

"He's your daddy. He can't possibly hate you. And why would he hate you? I don't think any sane person could ever hate you. They could try but they wouldn't be able to. Come on, You broke my heart and I don't hate you. I haven't abandoned you." Sakura said though it hurt her to say. She hugged Sakura. "So are you going up there and face him. Sakura felt ahand on her shoulder. She turned Her head and she saw the full dressed man. She let go of Hinata and Hinata looked at him. He was at least 6 inches taller then her.

"Is your name Hinata Hyuga?" He asked He looked anxious. Hinata looked to the ground.

"Yes." She said softly. He hugged her. Sakura could see he was trying his best not to cry.

"I've missed you so much." He said. "I thought I would never see you." He said. She Gently put her arms around him hugging him back. He stopped. "What are you doing down here?" He sound really excited. "Come on you two. let's go back to my room." Hinata followed Her father and Sakura followed Hinata.

* * *

okay done! not much to say. til' next week. review.


	39. Thanks

Weekly update! R&R! by the way. I know i've been getting a bit out of hand with the yuri scenes... i will down play the yuri for now on. promise! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 38

Hinata stared at the can of soda sitting in front of her. She kept her hands in her lap and her attention off of her Father. Her father starred at her examined her. Her eyes travelled everywhere but to him. She didn't know what to say to him. She looked at sakura who was sipping on a bottle of water. Sakura gave her a look that said 'say something'.

"You look nervous." Tayako said. Hinata kept her eyes on the rug.

"No...I'm not nervous." She lied. "I just ...don't know what to say..."

"I'm glad you're here." Tayako said. "I never hear back from your mother, I was starting to think that Ihad the wrong address. or your mother was ignoring me."

"She didn't know how to respond." She knew that was true. "She didn't want you to worry."

"What was there to worry about?"

"Nothing important." She lied. He folded his hands over the table.

"I ...heard that Hiashi left your mother. I assume it's because he found out you weren't his daughter." Hinata looked Him straight in the eye and then shook her head yes. "That's just like him." Tayako sneered. "Well is everything alright at home?" Hinata glanced over again at Sakura who was yawning. She looked back at Tayako.

"Um...It couldn't be better." She said. She couldn't even believe herself.

"I can tell you're lying. What's wrong?" Hinata couldn't look at him anymore.

"I ...kinda... got into ... some trouble." She stuttered her way through.

"What kinda trouble?" Tayako looked concerned.

"It's a very long story." She said. "I wouldn't want to upset you. You seem really excited.

"What kind of trouble? Whatever it is I'll help with it. It's probably not as bad as you think."

"No, It's worse." He smiled at Hinata.

"Just tell me." Hinata Took a breathe.

"Well... it started when I saved Gaara Subaku."

* * *

Hinata Finished her story. She looked at Tayako who had a blank look on his face. She didn't know what that met. Was he outraged? Was he disappointed? Was he Shocked? What was he thinking? She wish he would just say something.

"None of this is your fault." He said. "Your a good person." He looked up at her. He reached in his pocket and took out his check book. "Here's a check for $2,300,000." he wrote the check. "that is what you owe her, right?"

"Yeah, but that's too much!" Hinata said. "I've done nothing to deserve that." Tayako took her hand and put the check in her hand.

"You're here, That's all you needed to do to deserve this." He smiled. "You're my daughter, I'd do anything to make you happy." Sakura stood up finally.

"Well Hinata, We have to go I promised Ino I'd have you back by 10. And we have a four hour train ride." Hinata looked at the check and stood up.

"Um...Thank you." Hinata said. "But she's right we really should be going."

"Okay. But just promise me one thing." Tayako said.

"What?" Hinata asked. Sakura headed towards the door.

"You'll back and visit. Sometime soon. Or call. Here's my card." Hinata looked at him and at the card and smiled.

"Sure that would be nice." Hinata followed Sakura to the door and then waved good bye to Tayako. and they left.

* * *

Hinata approached Ino's door to her home office. She lifted her hand to knock. Unfortunately, Nobody was there to force her to knock she had to do it. She looked at the check then she took a breathe and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard. She took another breathe and walked in. Ino was looking threw some papers. she looked frustrated.

"Um...Ino?" Hinata said. Ino looked up from the papers and smiled.

"Oh, Hinata, This is a pleasant surprise. What can i do for you?" Hinata clutched the check in her hand hiding it behind her back.

"It's about work." Hinata frowned. Ino sighed.

"I told you, I can't let you go back until this whole thing dies down."

"It's not that ... It's something else."

"What is it then?"

"Well," Hinata took the check and placed it on the desk between them. "T...that should be the amount you need for me to buy back my freedom." Hinata knew her voice was shaking but she had to say it. Ino picked up the check and looked at it.

"...Is... this what you want?" With a her eyes pointed to the ground, Hinata let a meek yes. Ino handed her back the check. "Unfortunately... I can't take the check. I need you to cash this check for me and give it to me in cash. It's for business reasons." Ino said. "As soon as you give me the cash. You are free to go. I won't keep you here any longer. Ino stared back at the papers going back to her business. Hinata could tell that Ino was disappointed. But Hinata couldn't afford to remain there the rest of her life. Hinata turned to leave and reached the door then stopped.

"Thank You Ino." She said aloud. Then walked out of the room.

* * *

Okay done. Not much to say. Hope you enjoy the story. PLEASE REVIEW!


	40. Home

Hi, Please read the end note when you finish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 39

"Hinata I can't believe you're leaving." Sakura said to Hinata as Hinata packed her stuff in a duffle bag.

"Yeah neither can i." Hinata responded.

"So what are you going to do since you can do what ever you want?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know...Maybe I'll get to know my dad alittle better. I'll definately spend lots of time with Misaki. I'll make up for loss time with my family."

"Someone's very family focused." Sakura said.

"Yeah." There was a wide smile across Hinata's face. she was happy to finally be able to leave. She never wanted to be in this situation ever again. She just wanted to live a peaceful life if that was possible for her. which she couldn't really believe.

"So your father paid Ino yesterday?"

"Yup. Every last dime." Sakura smiled.

"I'm happy for you." Sakura's smile looked saddened. "The next sucker I get roomed with had better be as pretty as you or i'll be devastated." Sakura joked.

"I'm sure she'll be prettier."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. You don't have to look at yourself but if she looks half as hot as you do I guess I'll be fine." Sakura picked up a near by picture. It was of Hinata and her Brother, sister, and mother. Hinata had maybe been about 11 and her Brother and sister were about 1.

"You should take more pictures. Maybe for a job you could be a model." Hinata laughed.

"Sure. I could see that now. A model for hustler or playboy."

"No, In all seriousness. You should be a model for clothes and yes you should be in them, not out of them."

"Yeah sure, I think I'll think about it." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Hinata.

"You had better!" Sakura paused. "And by the way! Happy Birthday!"

* * *

"Ahhh!" Ino was throwing stuff off of her desk. It crashed violent to the floor and depending on the force some ended up smashing to the wall. She was angry. She hadn't expected Hinata to leave so soon. She thought hinata would be there for much much longer. Hinata was leaving forever most likely. Everytime she thought about it she just wanted to throw something. Her floor was full of paper, broken glass and wood. She had practically destoryed anything she could get her hands on including her very expensive computer. What frustrated her the most was that she ran out of thing to fling. There was a knock at her door.

"Nobody come in!" She yelled.

"Ino, It's Sakura. I need to speak to you."

"Go away!"

"Come on Ino."

"I said go away! Are you deaf?"

"Ino I know your upset..." There was a pause. "I'm coming in." Sakura said. before Ino could argue. Sakura came in. She said the destroyed office. "Oh wow." Sakura said. "I see your upset about Hinata's leaving too."

"Go drop in a ditch somewhere." Ino said sloucching down in her chair which still remained unharmed.

"Oh don't be that way sis."

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay whatever. I was going to tell you she left. She wanted me to tell you bye."

"Whatever."

"What happen to cool and composed Ino?" Sakura teased.

"Fuck you." Ino answered back.

"Okay stop it Ino, Your acting like a child. You are the leader of this business. You have to be all together so the business will be stable. If you start acting like a baby. You could loses Your Income and Your girls and they need this job more then you do. So get over yourself! Your not the only one angry about Hinata leaving."

"Who asked you?" Ino said angrily.

"No one. I'm just stating facts. just think about it this way. she's going to be happier. She won't have to serve any one. She can finally be her own person. but you can't keep sulking around. Get to work." Sakura walked out making sure not to step on anything. Leaving Ino in the room all alone.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door. Her mother opened it hold Misaki who was sleeping. Her mother was smiling.

"This does mean your home for good right?" Her mother asked.

"Yes I'm home for good." Hinata smiled back. Hinata brought in her bag of clothes. "I brought some stuff for misaki and the twins."

"You know you didn't have too. all they wanted to really do was see you." Her mother told her.

"I know but...I just wanted to get them something."

"They've been wanting to spend time with you for the few months. I think You got them the only thing that they wanted."

"Alright."

"Speaking of gifts we got you some things for your birthday. You're 17 now." Hinata walked in placing her duffle bag on the floor then closing the door behind her. Her mother and her walked to the couch and sat down. Her mother gently placed Misaki on the couch in between them. "Your father called and said that he will be coming later to visit and Neji and Hanabi got you this." She pulled out a teddy bear.

"What's this for?"

"They said they didn't want you to be lonely when you're away from home." Hinata smiled. "I haven't told them that you will be staying this time."

"Well then it'll just have to be a surprise."

"And I got you something but I want to wait to give it to you til later tonight." Her mother frowned. "And Gaara called." She said. "He wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Hinata struggled to keep her smile.

"Well," She started. "That was sweet of him." She had to remember no matter what she wasn't going back to Gaara, or any part of that old life. She would just be Hinata, Not the Whore/Prostitute but Hinata, Mother/ Sister/ Daughter.

* * *

So that was the end of the chapter. So, I've been Gone for like a month. Why? Because I've been stuck taking care of a baby and working... So, As of now I'll be updating when I can which might vary from 1 to 3 weeks. On another note, I thank you for all the support. I really do appriecate it. Finally please review.


	41. Return

Hey Not much to say but hi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 40

"Hinata!" Her sibling yelled running to her and embraceing her. She hugged them.

"Neji, Hanabi! I missed you guys." She almost felt like crying. "I missed you guys so much."

"Happy Birthday!" They said in unison.

"Thank you guys." She smiled excited to see them. "What do you guys say I treat you to an Ice cream?" She said getting into her big sister role again. Her mother, who was watching nearby, smiled.

"You guys go ahead and take you're time getting

back." She looked at her mother.

"Yay! Ice Cream!" Hanabi said. Hinata smiled.

"Ice cream it is!"

* * *

Gaara said at a little box he had in his hand. It was wrapped in sapphire colored wrapping paper with a small bow on it's top. He knew what day it was. Hinata would be 17 today. She would also be leaving Ino and breaking all ties from him. It was something he couldn't bare but it was best. He couldn't keep Hinata. She wasn't his to have in the first place despite his obsession with her. Though loving her would only cause him more heart ache but he loved her none the less. The only way they'd ever interact from now on was over they're daughter. _They're _Daughter, the one they shared together, the only thing they shared.

"Mr. Subaku," He heard his name being called. He turned to see one of his maids.

"Yes." He answered.

"There's a woman downstairs. An Ino, She wishes to speak with you." He got up.

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute." The woman bowed.

"Yes sir." He wondered why Ino would be at his home but he was about to find out.

* * *

Gaara walked into the living room seeing Ino sitting there looking miserable. She looked a lot like how he felt. Lost. Lonely. Longing for someone.

"Ino." Her head shot up from the mention of her name.

"You!" She got up in frustration stomping over to him. She almost looked like she wa going to attack him. She reached him. Looking him in the eye. "You did this!" She said her eyes were watering. "Why did you even sell her to me. Why couldn't you have ignored me like you usually." Tears dripped from her cheeks. He knew she was speeching about Hinata. Who else could she be speaking about?

"Ino calm down." He said calmly.

"Why didn't you just ignore me that night? Tell me I couldn't have her? Why did you let me have her only so she could be taken away?" He knew that feeling. Ino had fallin' for Hinata, which wasn't hard to do, and had been drinking away her sorrow of Hinata leaving. What could he say to get her to calm down.

"At least you never hurt her." He said.

* * *

Hinata walked in her house with Neji and Hanabi holding on to each one of her hands. they happily licked they're Ice cream cones. that Hinata had graciously brought them. It was the least she could do for being gone so long. She had lost track of the time so they had been gone for 2 hours. She hoped her mom wouldn't be angry.

"Mom, we're back!" She yelled "sorry it took so long!" She helped Hanabi and Neji get out of they're coats. She heard foot steps approaching from behind her. She got off there coat and they walked towards the living room still devouring they're ice cream. She turned to meet the owner of the approaching foot steps. Her eyes opened in disbelief.

"Hi Hinata, Your mom Invited me over." She strided over to the man.

"Kiba!" She said Embracing Hime.

* * *

"Oh my god! It's been forever. " Hinata said looking at her friend.

"Two years." He said.

"Just about."

"Yeah you just up and disappeared one day." She got quiet for a moment. But then she started up again.

"Wow you look so different. You used to be so childish looking." She said.

"And you look different too. I mean you're still as pretty as ever, but...You're even Prettier." He blushed. Hinata smiled. "Well, Your mother invited a lot more Poeple but they're coming later I just came early so I could talk to you alone for a bit."

"Well, I really appreciate. Seeing you makes evrything seem... almost normal again." Kiba looked towards the ground.

"So, Why were you gone so long?" Hinata's smile disappeared. How was she supposed to answer that question. She wanted to put Gaara behind her.

"I ran into some trouble." She simply said. "It's not the best moments of my life and I prefer to forget it." She said.

"Alright. But we all missed you. It would of been nice for you at least say good bye."

"I would've but...I wasn't able to."

"Yeah, I remember you're last day. You skipped like the last 3 periods. You just never showed up after that." She remember that day too. She tried to get away from gaara that day for the last time and he found her and refused to let her out of the house.

"Yeah, Sorry about that."

"It's cool. It would've been nice to get a good bye or something. I mean. Misako was even didn't know where you were. And he acted like he was going to flip a casket when he didn't find you." She frowned harder.

"How is Misako?" She was refering to her best friend in School.

"He's not coming. He said He think it would be to much to see you." Kiba said. "He missed you the most probably. He thought the worst had happened to you." Little did he know the worst did happen to her. "And then when he found out you were okay...He was...Upset."

"He was extremely angry wasn't he?" She asked though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Kiba said. "But can you blame him? He was in love with you."

"Yeah I know. I probably should have let him know I was okay."

* * *

Okay Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review.


	42. Friends

Hey Not much to say but hi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 41

"This is some good wine." Ino Looked at the bottle that her and gaara were sharing.

"Yeah I know, best one in the house." Gaara said taking the bottle from her and gulping it down. They sat in his living room that was recently redecorated with Empty Wine and Liquor bottles.

"I don't know why you gave her up in the first place. Or why you started this whole abusive boyfriend thing." Ino Took it back taking a drink herself. "Aw man, It's all gone."

"Hey Maid! We need another bottle in here!" Gaara yelled.

"Yes sir!" The maid said nervously and disappeared.

"Your maid's kinda cute."

"I guess. She's working off some kind of debt. I think her father borrowed money from me and couldn't pay me." Gaara laid back. Ino looked down at Him.

"You know you're really lucky." Gaara laughed.

"How so?"

"You don't have to care what people think of you. It's Probably easier for you to find love. But for me..." Ino stopped.

"I don't think so. I'm in love with Hinata and she hates me." The maid came back with another bottle. She gave it Gaara and she took it and quickily opened it. "She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I mean can you blame her." Ino took the Bottle from him and took a nice long drink. "I made her life a living hell. I don't even deserve her."

"Could be worse,"

"How?" Gaara said.

"She could not be in love with you?"

"Were You even listening to a word I said?" Gaara asked. "She hates me."

"Believe me she doesn't hate you." Ino said. "She would have never gotten close to you if she really hated you. You hurt her. And it only affected her because she loves you." He took the bottle anyway from her.

"Maybe you've had to much to drink?"

"No, I'm saying If you hurt someone who loves you, They fear you not hate you. "

"I guess that might be true. But still she hates me." Ino laughed.

"Maybe when we're Sober we can find out."

* * *

"Hinata! Oh My god! It's been for ever!" Hinata felt suffiocated when a girl hugged her tightly.

"Saiko... I can't breathe." Kiba Laughed. Saiko let go of Hinata. She looked at the party going on in the background. "Wow! Alot of People came, I guess they're happy to see you again! Just like I am!" Saiko hugged Hinata again then quickly let go. "Oh yeah Hinata. I brought you a present."

"Saiko, I really don't want anything, I'm just happy to see you again."

"I knew you would say that. But I have a feeling you're going to really like this gift. Close your eyes."

"If I do this will you be happy?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She said. Hinata shut her eyes. "Can you see anything?"

"No, I can't." Hinata said she had a bright smile on her face. Saiko hyper active nature hadn't changed much which was surprisingly a relief for Hinata. She felt two arms wrap around her and lift her up into the air. Her eyes quickly flew open. She saw a guy with brown hair and light green eyes. A fimiliar face that made Hinata's face light up.

"Misako!"She hugged him. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Saiko conned me into it." He placed her back on the ground. "She said you were dying to tell me something."

"I am? I didn't even know this was going on until a few hours ago." Hinata said.

"Well you could start with an apology." Misako looked pissed.

"Misako," Kiba said. "This isn't the place." Misako glared at Kiba making Kiba step back alittle.

"Then let's go somewhere private Hinata." He folded his arms. Hinata lost her excitment, what was she going to say to him?

"I'll be back you guys." Hinata escaped. She had to find somewhere else to be. It was better to escape. She had to escape. She didn't want to have to explain what happened. She didn't even want to remember what happened. She escaped upstairs to Misaki Bedroom. Which was quiet despite the loud music going on below. Hinata shut the door behind her and walked to the crib. Misaki was sleeping soundly. She gently picked up Misaki. She sat in the near by rocking chair and began rocking back and forth. It was so calming. She wished she could be like Misaki; unaware of what was going on not caring what was going on. Just in a peaceful little world. She felt calmer. She heard a knock on the door. then it opened. It was Misako.

"Your mother told me you might be in here."

"You found me. Just keep your voice down." Hinata whispered. He walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about that. It just made me alittle mad to you not caring. trying to make everything seem so normal." He said.

"Believe me it's not normal."

"Then why don't you explain to me why you gone so long." Hinata got quiet.

"Alot happen is all." She answered.

"Is that the answer you think I deserve. I'm...at least I was your best friend." Hinata got up and put Misaki in her crib.

"It might not be the answer you deserve. But it's the answer I have to give you. And I'm sorry if you feel like I'm being unfair." Hinata couldn't talk anymore. "I'm sorry... That I left without a goodbye or anything. I wish I could've. But a lot happen."

"Alot like what?" He was persistant.

"to much to talk about. To much I don't want to remember." Hinata said.

"What is so secretive that you can't talk about with me of all people?"

"Sorry."

"I'm sick of the sorry." He was shaking. "I've...missed you. It hurts to know your hiding something from me."

"Do you know how we got this house?" Hinata said.

"No. But Indulge me."

"Misaki's father pays for it. in fact everything in this house he's paying for."

"Must be lucky to have one of your mother's boyfriend finally pay some bills." Hinata sighed.

"Misaki is not my mother's daughter. She...she's mine." Misako eyes opened his eyes in realization.

"You left for a guy?" he said. "I can't believe you."

* * *

okay, i'll update soon. i've been busy busy busy. anyway please review. And I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	43. Honest

Hey Not much to say but hi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 42

"You left for a guy." Hinata had taken Misako to her bedroom so Misaki could sleep. "I can't believe you!"

"Misako, It's not what you think." He laughed.

"Oh, it's not what I think? Then what is it then?" His nostrils were flaring she could tell he was mad.

"It's ... Complicated."

"Oh really because it sounds like you're some bitchy gold digger. Just a classier version of a prositute." Hinata felt hurt after each word he said.

"Fuck you!" Hinata yelled. "I know I'm a screw up but I don't need you, who know absolutely nothing about what happened, to criticize me! So fuck you!" He laughed.

"I have no idea what happened because you won't tell me!" He yelled back.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I just don't want to talk about it." She said trying to calm herself down.

"Oh, I thought that but I'll never now what happened because you're so caught up in your sorrow you don't want to let anyone in." Hinata was taken back. she had to escape again. She had to disappear get away she walked quickly for the door. but Misako grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you, Not that it's any of your business. She pulled her hand away. I opened her door and ran. down the steps. She went towards the door and grabbed her coat.

"Hey Hinata where you going?" She turned and saw Kiba. She forcecs a smile just because she wasn't having fun didn't mean she had to ruin it for everyone else.

"For a walk. I'll be back in a little while." Kiba looked concerned.

"Okay then hurry back." Hinata knodded then left.

* * *

Hinata found herself outside the subaku estate. It looked smaller from the outside. She wondered how she got here it had to be a 4 hour walk. She wondered why she was even there. Out of all the places she could've run to why gaara? As if she couldn't stop herself she rang the doorbell. She waited for a response.

"Hello," A voice said.

"Hi." Hinata said. "Is G...gaara there?"

"Yes, But he's a bit ...Busy right now. may I ask who this is?"

"Can you tell him Hinata's out side and that I really need to speak to him." To her it was a necessity.

"Lady Hinata? Oh one second. I'll tell him."

* * *

Gaara felt someone nuging him awake.

"Master Gaara," He looked up and it was a maid.

"Go away. My head is killing me." He turned back over.

"But Master Gaara You told me to tell you whenever lady Hinata came back and she's outside." As if there was a ticking time bomb was on the bed he jumped up.

"What is she doing outside? Let her in." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The maid quickly left. Hinata was there. At his house. Willingly. He was happy but was something wrong.

* * *

Hinata waited on the couch. She remembered the couch. It was one of the many places in the house that she had been beaten. Brutally. Why was she there? In the house that made her cringe. In his house. For Once she wasn't shaking or scared to face him. But why was she there?

"Hinata?" She heard his voice. He looked drunk. She could always tell when he had been drinking. She was forced to look for it.

"I'll be back when your sober." He rushed to her and lightly grabbed her.

"No, it's okay. Is something wrong with Misaki?" He looked concerned.

"No." Hinata said. Gaara quickly let her go.

"Then... why... are you here?" Hinata looked to the side.

"I don't know." Hinata said. "Maybe I should just leave?" She turned to leave.

"No...Wait." Gaara said. "There's a reason you're here. Maybe... we should talk." She thought about it.

"Um...sure."

* * *

They stayed in the living room saying nothing. They wouldn't look at each other. Gaara knew one of them had to talk.

"So," He said. "how is Misaki?"

"She's okay." He smiled.

"That's good." He said. "Well happy birthday. I mean by now it's belated."

"Thank you. I'm pretty sure the party is over by now."

"If there was a party why are you here?" Gaara asked.

"All my friends from... before came and they were all great... it's just after awhile, I guess I felt a bit out of place." A frowned appeared across her lips. "I just went for a walk and...I ended up here."

"Maybe you just needed someone to talk too."

"Maybe. but no offense. why you? Why would I could here?"

"I guess you're right. well Ino's in one of the guest rooms I think If you don't want to talk to me."

"Ino...Here?"

"Yeah, She and I...Kinda talked as well. She was alittle depressed as well." Gaara said not wanting to go into the details of the conversation.

"No, I wouldn't want to disturb her." It was quiet for a few moments. then hinata spoke again. "Gaara?" She questioned. "Why did you do all those things to me?" He was taken aback by the question. "I mean what did I do to deserve it? Did I do something awful that made you want to ruin my life?" Gaara couldn't say anything.

"I don't know..." He finally said after 30 seconds. "I wish I did. But I don't." He put his had to his head. "You know what ironically scared me the most about you? the thought that you would leave me. but guess i'm fine now that it's a reality."

"The reality is my life still sucks... and you made it this way."

* * *

Okay done! here's another chapter. please review. i'll update when i have time.


	44. Out

Hey Not much to say but hi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 43

Gaara had a driver drop her off at home after he somewhat scolded for walking outside at an ungodly hour by herself. It wasn't like her master telling her what to do but sorta like a concerned older brother. She had listened to him and taken what he said to heart. Maybe it wasn't smart to walk alone in the streets at 11 o'clock at night. She opened the door to her house and lightly closed it. maybe she should have went to talk to Sakura...Even though it would cost 1000 at this hour of the night. Maybe she'd see her tommorrow. She took off her shoes and she crept to the living room. 4:00am the digital clock on the television box read. She did feel exhausgted. She sprawled herself across the couch. That's when it hit her. How sleepy she was. She Just managed to dozed off.

* * *

Hinata awoke to the sound of the T.V on. He brother and sister where in front of it staring mindlessly at it. She shot up. What time was it?

"I see that you're awake." She looked at her mother who looked angry.

"Yeah, What time is it?"

"4 p.m." Hinata sat up. "Where did you go last night?"

"I ...I..." Hinata started. "I went to see gaara."

"Thought you said you were done with him." Hinata mother said.

"I am. but... I just had to... talk about Misaki. He still is her father." her mother looked like she wasn't buying the story. Her mother walked to the kitchen. Hinata followed her mother. "Mom i can see how think something happened but nothing happened i swear to you. we honestly just talked. nothing else."

"I don't want what happened to you to happen again. if you guys are going to meet about misaki's well being I think you should be here."

"If Gaara wanted to take me away, he would've. he has the ability to do it and he's got the police right under his thumb."

"Maybe we should just move... some where were he can't get us and by us I mean you and Misaki." Hinata face was in dis belief. "Mom... are you... kicking me out?" her wouldn't look at her.

"No, I'm making the suggestion that we should all move out of this house and you and Misaki should move intoan apartment on your own."

"But mom, I'm only seventeen. I can't live on my own."

"Technically your an emancipated minor. You've been that way for 2 years." Hinata could feel tears stream down her face.

"But mommy," She knew she must have sounded like a child. "I don't want to go again. I want stay with you."

"Hinata, I think it's what's best." Hinata couldn't say anything. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go. Her mother wanted to move out and let her go out on her own. She had just gotten home and her mother wanted to kick her out.

"Fine...I won't argue with you. I'll move out with Misaki." Hinata gave in. What else could she do? I'm going out for a bit. "I'm going to go out for a bit."

* * *

Hinata went a nearby cafe to think. She kinda of missed the Prositution. At least she had Sakura to talk to. To understand her. Her mother wanted her out. She had been gone to long. Her mother and sibling. What was she going to do? She did have money but how long would that last her. she had no job and no stable income except Gaara's child support checks every month but she could better use those if she saved them for emergencies.

"Would you like anything else ma'am?" A waitress passed by her.

"No...I'm fine." Hinata smiled. "I'll pay now."

"I'll go get your check." The waitress left. Hinata pulled out her wallet, She had two hundred dollars in it. Money that would better be managed for a bank account or an apartment. She she took out a 20 dollar bill. It looked like the waitress would be getting a big trip.

"Here you go." The waitress came back a handed Hinata her check. "It is 3:17." Hinata handed her the 20 and got up to leave. The waitress began to panic. "Ma'am, Your change."

"Keep it." Hinata said then walked out of the cafe. She had to go see Sakura to see if she could get any advice.

* * *

She had remember were the apartments were. She knew exactly where they were and that there were two big guys to get passed. She knew that they had been informed that she had been relieved of her ...position. The only thing she didn't know was how to get passed them. She walked up to them.

"What can we help you with?" The bigger of the two asked.

"Is Sakura here? I need to speak to her." She felt as if she was asking if Sakura could come outside and play.

"She is but you need to pay to see her." Hinata frowned. She looked at them.

"I'll be back." She said and quickly ran off. Within thirty minutes she came back.

"You again?" The other man said this time.

"A thousand for an hour right. Here's one thousand for the hour and another thousand tofor you not to tell anyone and let me through."

"How do we know you won't hurt her." the bigger one asked.

"You can watch me. I just need to talk to her. I swear." The men looked at each other and then they stepped a side. She quickly moved passed them before they changed they're mind. She walked down the fimiliar hall and straight to room 112. She knocked. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened.

"What?" Sakura answered in a tired fashion. Then she looked at Hinata. "Oh my god, Hinata!" She hugged Hinata.

"Hi too you to Sakura."

"What are you doing outside? Come in already." Sakura hugged her tighter.

"I would but you need to let go first." Sakura quickly let go.

"Sorry." Hinata walked in.

* * *

Next chapter will be up when I can put it up. I find this cahpeter kinda boring but I shall make sure I bring the excitement back to this story. Pinky swear. Any way Hope you Enjoyed. Review. ;)


	45. Author's Note

This is a very very sincere apology for all the fans of this story. I know you're probably think I'm a horrible person, that I completely forget about this story, that I've been slacking and I'm here to tell you that is absolutely...

true

I've been busy and lazy and just me... sorry... So, I wanted to let you all know that I will start updating regularly again and you can yell at me all you want. So don't give up on me...I will update soon.


	46. Help

Sorry for the agonizing wait. I'll try to make sure it won't happen again. Well I won't keep you from the chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 44

Hinata kept her hand in her pockets outside of the Subaku residence. Gaara would help her but she was still a bit skeptical of asking Gaara for anything. She still hated him but he was Misaki's father. Sakura had been right about that. However, he put her through all hell. She still had nightmares most nights about those horrors. She paced outside of the gates. She knew she had to seem weird pacing outside of the mansion. Sucking up her fear she rang the doorbell. Unlike all the other times the doors opened right away. She walked into the estate. She reached the door but it was opened automatically for her.

"Lady Hinata," A maid said she walked through the door. "I welcome you." Hinata recognized her and said nothing as the girl took her coat.

"Where's Gaara?" Hinata asked as she walked on the girl followed.

"He's out on business. He said if you were ever to come I should treat you like an honored guest." Hinata thought for a second.

"You should relax I know my way around." The girl looked scared. "Don't worry he won't get mad at you. I promise. I'll just go to the living room." The girl shook her head.

"Okay," The girl walked off into the house. Hinata found her way to the living room. She turned on the television. She began to channel surf while she waited. She didn't know where Gaara was as usual. He was always gone. He usually only came home at nights, which met she was going to have to wait for him. She really needed to talk to him. She put down the remote and lied down on the couch. She suddenly realized how exhausted she was. She hadn't slept all night. She had been talking with Sakura all night. Sakura had convinced her to let someone take care of her. She didn't want to bother her father with her misfortune. She was always just getting to know her father. She didn't want to seem so needy already.

She closed her eyes unable to keep them open any longer. She shut them drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Gaara arrived through the door. His maid immediately attended to him.

"Welcome home sir." She said taking his coat. "Lady Hinata is in the living room. She insisted on waiting on you in the living room." A smile crypt upon his face; He had been eager to see her again. He didn't care what it was about. He just wanted and needed to see her. He left the maid at the door.

He walked in the living room but he found a sleeping Hinata cuddled up on a couch. He couldn't help but smile. He watched her for a moment it been what seemed like forever since she had been able to see her with her eyes closed around him. He felt like had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. Her beautiful black hair, her sexy curves, her pretty face and even the steadiness of her breathe.

He walked over to her. He was tempted to just hold her. However, He had to respect to personal space but it couldn't hurt if he took her to the guest room. As long as he didn't wake her it was okay. She must have been tired if she ended up sleeping in the house of her tormentor he figured. He quietly walked over to the couch and gently lifted her from the spot. She didn't wake up. He was curious to why she was doing here of all places. He was careful not to wake her up. He notice that she was lighter. She was losing weight. He hoped she wasn't getting sick. She carried her to a room where she could sleep more comfortably. It was the least he could do.

* * *

"Hold on." Sakura heard on the other side of the door. 2 minutes later she saw the door open. Hinata's father stood in front of her.

"Hi" Sakura said with a smile. "I was just wondering if I could possibly talk to you about Hinata." Sakura asked. Tayako rubbed his head and let Sakura in. "Thank you."

* * *

Hinata hugged tightly to a pillow. She couldn't manage to get comfortable. She kept tossing and turning. She opened her eyes to see herself in a unfamiliar setting other than the Gaara's couch. As her life depended on it she sprung away fro the bed. Why was she there? Someone must have brought her upstairs. She looked outside the nearby window. The sky looked like it had been painted black. Cautiously, she walked out of the room and down the steps. It must have been some late hour. She knew she scared her mother when she didn't come home. then again why would her mother care? She was putting her out.

"Hinata?" She saw Gaara at the bottom of the steps. Her body flinched a bit out of instinct. "I was about to come and check on you. Are you alright?" her voice got caught in her throat for a few moments.

"I'm fine." It became quiet.

"Not to be rude," Gaara started. "Why are you here?" He thought for a second. "I mean you never really show up here. Is something wrong with Misaki?"

"No, nothing is wrong with Misaki. I should get going it's pretty late." She said trying to get past him but he put his arm out to stop her.

"Is something wrong with you? You've lost some weight." Her eyes widen in surprise. It was true she had lost some weight. Stress had caused her to not eat as much as she should. "I know I make you uncomfortable but if something is wrong I want help. Whatever it is, it is not too much."

"I...I..." she couldn't say anything. The look on his face made her a bit angry. Where was this Gaara when her life was being ruined? She looked at the ground.

"When was the last time you ate? You look like a twig." She thought about it. She couldn't remember the last time that she ate. She gave a shrug of her shoulders. He sighed. He took her hand startling her. "You have to eat something. I'll get you something." He gently pulled her with him down the steps.

* * *

There was a loud thump on her desk. Ino looked up at her sister. then down at her desk to see a bit of money.

"$1,639.38," Ino picked it up and looked up at Sakura. "Exactly what I owe you to get out of here."

"You want to leave?"

"Yes, I do. I have something I need to do." Ino turned around in her chair.

"Fine, leave no one's stopping you." Sakura turned towards the door and started walking. "Thank you, Ino." She said under her breathe and left to pack her things.

* * *

So I've been gone for quite sometime now and I apologize for that. before I posted this I made 1,2,3... 6 different version of this chapter. And believe me when I say the rest of them were like crap this was the best out of the 6 and not one of my best. well I hop you enjoyed and please review. And I'll try to update soon.

Next chapter: You'll see what Sakura's up to. Gaara and Hinata's make and agreement and devilpriestess will attempt to write this all by next week. until then bye bye.


	47. Difference

**So...it's been awhile. like years, long story short. I will finish this story as soon as possible. I have a lot of things to do. so just bare with me and you will soon have an ending. Thank you for all of you who have stayed loyal. I will try and make you proud.**

Chapter 45: Difference

Hinata looked at Gaara who was helplessly mixing ingredients together as she sat waiting on the counter. She eyes were full of curiosity as she watched him attentively. It became increasingly that her didn't know what he was doing. He refused her help when she offered insisting that he wanted nothing more than to make her something. Though it was enduring at first, she began to feel that it was getting pathetic.

"Don't you have maids and servants for this?" Her tone held a bit more sarcasm then she had intended. She self-consciously awaited a backlash that never came. Only his uncharacteristic nervous laughter seemed to come.

"I give them the nights off. I hopefully won't burn the kitchen down." Hinata knew she was right for being skeptical when he offered to make her food. She hopped off the couch finally feeling like she should give him a break whether he liked it or not.

"What are you trying to make?" She asked nonchalantly looking over at his concoction. He looked defeated.

"You'll laugh if I tell you." Hinata looked at him thinking it was ridiculous to think that she would laugh at him, the infamous Gaara Subaku, the guy who had spent so much his time making her miserable.

"No, I won't. It can't be that funny." She said. "You're not a very funny person. " He looked slightly hurt but then frowned.

"I was trying to make pancakes." Hinata face went blank. She couldn't believe but that was completely hilarious. She busted into laughter.

"Okay I was wrong, that was hilarious."

"I told you that you were going to laugh." She stopped because she was being to feel like she was kicking a puppy. She took the bowl away from him. "What are you doing?" Hinata took the bowl and dumping it in the sink. Hinata washed the bowl out.

"I'm going to teach you the proper way to make pancakes. That way when you make something for a girl it'll actually be edible." She grabbed the flour glad that he had gotten that part right. She went to the refrigerator and got the eggs, milk and butter. "Can you get me some baking powder and sugar?" He did as he was told and searched the cabinets. She came back to the bowl and like a proud child Gaara soon followed with his share of them. She scanned them over and nodded her head in approval. "I need a bowl to melt the butter." He grabbed on above head. She was surprised that he knew his kitchen so well. She had never seen him in it. Though, it never seemed to matter to her.

"Here," He handed the bowl to her. She but the stick of butter in the bowl and hands it to him. She was going to give him something to do.

"Put this in the oven for three minutes, so it can melt." He did as he was told. She kind of liked the Gaara that did as he was told. He was easy to think of him as human when did as he was told. However her guard was still up. She began mixing the ingredients together; finding a sifter she has saw when he was searching for ingredients before."

He returned to her side, watching her attentively. She found herself smiling around him. She quickly corrected herself but occasionally he would say something and have her smiling again. She was so intrigued by him who surprised her. He was so different when he wasn't trying to attack her. She was starting to see Gaara and not the monster. But how was that possible. Everything he had done to her. He had done some nice thing but that couldn't make up for it. Why was she even there? Why did she want to be around him?

"Can you show me how to make something else?" He asked like a child as she poured the batter into the silver pan.

"No one's ever shown you how to cook?" He thought.

"I had a nanny once. She liked me…I think. She used to cook and let me watch but she never let me help. She was afraid I'd get hurt. She didn't want to explain that to my father." It was left unsaid why. Hinata knew the reason. Gaara's mother had told her that his father was worse than Gaara.

"I can but I should be getting home soon." He looked so disappointed. "I'll stay to eat but then I have to get home." He smiled lightly at that.

"Maybe you can show me next time?" He said hopefully.

"Maybe," She said not sure if she was giving him false hope or a promise. "Gaara can you get plates?" He did so. He was so eager to please her. He ran turned to her quickly.

"I found some syrup." He accidentally squeezed the bottle squirting the syrup all over Hinata. She gasped. The sticky substance all over her shirt caused silence in the room. He stood there in horror. "I'm so sorry." He said. He was frozen as Hinata stood there unmoving. He got a kitchen towel and wet it and tried to hand it to her. She rejected it.

She turned and looked at the ingredients. She put her hand in the flour and Gaara wasn't putting the piece together as quickly as she thought. She sprinkled the flour in his hair and then smiled. He looked dumbfounded.

"I like this more than the black but less than the red." He touched his hair. He laughed. Surprisingly, she laughed along with him. He grabbed an egg.

"Oh no," She said backing away. "Don't you dare?" He cracked it over her head.

"I hear that's good for your hair." He was being a smart ass. She laughed grabbing the unmade food hurling it at him and him at her. They were acting like children. She could tell that this had probably been the first time that he had actually had a childlike experience. She laughed at the smile on her face. After a good five minutes of their war Gaara graciously surrendered to her. She hugged him and laughed whole heartedly into his chest.

"We're all sticky and gooey." She said. She suddenly realized she was close to him and quickly backed away. It was quiet again. "Do you mind if I take a shower?" She asked getting surprisingly shy. "I can't go home like this." He looked to the ground.

"Of course, you don't have to ask."

* * *

Hinata got home. She was still confused about her whole interaction with Gaara. It was pleasant. Even after her shower and they ate together. He kept catching her off guard. She was still scared but not in the same way she used to be. She was afraid of him that he was tricking her again. When she pulled into her driveway she saw two unfamiliar cars.

She hesitantly got out of the cab and walked into her house just praying that her family was alright. She had just gotten them back. They had to be okay. Hinata opened the door and was greeted with guards. They let her by as she followed their trail to the living room. She said her mother, Sakura and her father sitting in the couch.

"What's going on you?" She asked feeling the danger disappear. "Sakura, isn't it past curfew?" She said talking about the rules.

"Hinata," Tayako said. "Why don't you sit down?" He requested. She did as she was told. "Yesterday, Sakura came to talk to me; she came to talk to me about you." He said. "After she told me what she knew. I came here to ask your mother what was going on." He sighed. "From what I hear, I just think you should leave. All of you," She looked to her mother.

"Do you think this is best mom?" She asked.

"I don't think you should be so close to him and Tayako has offered to get us out of the country." Her mother said. "I just want you to be safe. Everything that's happened to you in the past two years…its heart breaking that I couldn't save you from it." Hinata knew that was best.

"What about Misaki?" She thought. "She's still Gaara's child. He won't just let her go."

"We'll think about that when it matters but all that matters is that you're happy and safe. I don't think that can happen when you're living in his house." She looked at him. "We won't make you do it but, it's all up to you." She looked at them.

"Sakura," She looked at her friend.

"You should go," She said. "I'll miss you but I think you should be safe. Hinata looked at the people in the room. She put her head down. She looked back up trying to make a decision.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? I hope you like it. It's been a while since I've written like this. I hope I didn't disappoint. Again, I apologize for the wait. Please review. I really wish to know what you, the readers, wish to happen. One thing that made me stop writing this was I had no clue what to right so I would love suggestion on where you want the next chapter to go and I will get it up hopefully within two weeks. Fingers crossed.**


	48. End

**This is the last Chapter, And then there's a Epilogue. Please read and review at the end.**

Chapter 46 End

Hinata walked around the neighborhood. She had spent almost her whole life there. She walked down the streets in a haze. This might be the last time she would ever be required to see this place; the dark, lonely streets that she had walked down on her way home from work, the park she used to look go to when she was little.

Everything was like a sensory overload. Everything that had happened to her in the past two years, everything that had caused her pain, she would be gone from it all. It was all so bittersweet. Over the two years so many things had happened to her. Whether she was willing to admit, not all of the experiences where bad; she had met people like Sakura, and Ino. She had a beautiful healthy baby girl.

She stopped in front of her old apartment building. This was where it all started, everything. She had save Gaara, become intrigued by him. As she walked up the stairs she saw drawings on the walls that she had done when she was five and six that had never quite faded. She smiled remember her mother's anger when she found out that it was her doing the drawings.

She missed the simple worries of her past life. Her father's words echoed in her head. _"You have to make a choice."_ He required of her an answer that would change her life forever. All her life she had only known this place. It held so many memories. If she said yes to leaving and going away, she would never be able to relive the memories; never be trying able to share the experiences with her daughter she had had in her childhood.

She continued toward her apartment and peeked inside to see nothing occupying the tiny apartment. She didn't want go in. She just thought that she should be in the place that changed her life. This was the place she had let Gaara in and let him charm her. The place that caused her to so much pain and by consequence, some happiness, had been gone for two years and she was now missing her safe haven. Where she was innocent and blissful to everything that was going on, she was dumb and safe. But now she was a beautiful fool.

She sat on the floor next to the door. She wanted to leave. Inside, she knew that she was right to do so. She would be safe from everything, not only Gaara, but Sasuke, get thrown back into sex work. Everything would be better away from here. So, why was she so conflicted? Was it because of Gaara? Was it just because he had been nice to her a few times? There was nothing he could do to make up for what he had done to her. Gaara: the monster, the gangster, the captor, the rapist, the protector, the father…the friend. What was Gaara to her? She thought that her life would be better if she had never helped Gaara that night. She'd be in high school right now with her friends, looking forward to college. She might even have a boyfriend. She would still be in this little apartment being happy.

But she wouldn't be a mother. Her mother would still be sick maybe even worse. She would have never met Sakura. Her brother and sister would be in the best schools possible. She would have never met her father. All this was thanks to Gaara. He had done so much damage but he had done some good too. He was trying to be better. Maybe it was for Misaki but even then, there was some good in him.

Why did Gaara even matter in this decision? With a decision that seemed so easy, why was she making it difficult and for a man that she hated? Did she hate him?

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door with purpose. She had practically run to the Subaku residence. The rain had started coming down hard. She was soaked from head to toe but that wasn't the reason for her knocking. On her tenth knock she heard the door finally open. A sleepy faced Gaara stood in front of her wiping his eyes in a pair of pajama pants standing shirtless in front of her. He looked at her and seemed to wake up stunned.

"Hinata," He said. "What are you doing here?" Hinata began to cry. He quickly brought her into the warmth of the home and of his arms. "You're soaked," He said. "What's wrong Hinata?" He asked.

"I need you to tell me to go." She said. "I need you to tell me to leave and never comeback." He hugged her tightly. "Tell me something to make me leave." Gaara was confused.

"Hinata, what are you talking about?" He brought her further away. She took a choking breath.

"I have a chance to leave." She said. "My father, he wants to take us away from here, away from you." She said. Gaara's heart seemed to break in that moment. He shook as he held on to her. She could see the old Gaara in his eyes. It seemed like the old and new Gaara were in a battle. "My mother and father want me safe and safe means away from you." She cried harder. "They left it up to me to make the decision. I should want to leave right?"

"Hinata," He said in an unreadable tone.

"I've been walking around all night thinking about what I should do and everything is telling me that I should leave and never comeback." She cried. "But I can't, I keep thinking about you and I don't want to leave. I keep thinking about you and you're keeping me here." She cried.

"You should leave," He said almost heartlessly. "You should go as far away from me as possible." He looked to her unwaveringly in the eyes.

"You want me to go?" She asked.

"If you must it's safer for you that way. I cause so much crap in your life. It's logical that you leave." She cried hard.

"So this is what you want?" She asked. "You don't love me." He wavered and let out a heart broken smile.

"Of course, I love you." He said. "Right now, all I want to do is put you in a room and never let you out." He let a tear run down his cheek. "I don't ever want you to leave but their right." He said bitterly. "You should go. You should be safe and if safe is away from me. I prefer that." He said.

"I don't want go." She said. "I was finally getting to know you." He laughed bitterly.

"I know." He said. "But you have to get on the plane to take you away from me." She cried harder clutching her hand into fist and crying into his chest. "I'm not the right guy for you. I've hurt you. I don't deserve you. You might be the most beautiful girl I've ever met, the strongest and kindest too. I'll always be in love with you and since I love you, I have to let you got. I want you to have a chance of happiness." She wrapped her arms around him.

"The plane leaves tomorrow." He shook his head bitterly in understanding. "Until then, can I just sleep here next to you? One last time, before I go," she cried. "I just want to feel you close and not threatened by you just once." She cried. "Please Gaara,"

"Okay Hinata," He said. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes." He said in caring voice. "Call your mother; tell her you made a decision." He said.

"Gaara, I'm sorry." She said. He sighed.

"I'm sorry too Hinata."

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Gaara asked as they stayed outside the airport entrance. She shook her head. She stood linger for a bit.

"This is the last time Gaara." She said. "The last time we'll see each other." He smiled and hugged her.

"At least you're leaving as a friend and not as an enemy." He said with hope. She smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you make a good friend." Hinata said. She turned to the door. "My family is waiting inside." Her voice shook. "I wish you could say good bye to Misaki."

"Just give her a kiss for me and when you tell her about me, try to make it seem like I'm a good guy." He asked. She smiled.

"You are a good guy; you just have a rocky past."

"I hope so," He looked at the door. "Go, you don't want miss your flight." She smiled.

"I'll miss you Gaara, despite everything. I'll miss you." She said with a smile. She turned toward the content that she had a memory of everything that happened the night before. He had been caring and careful and loving. She walked in the door. She turned to him one final time to see him wave. She suddenly wasn't content with just the night. The smile on his face made her feel empty. She ran back out to him.

"Did you forget something?"

"Yeah," She said and then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips catching him off guard. He longingly returned it. He released her and looked at her with a bit of hurt. "I love you Gaara, this Gaara," She said. "I'll never see you again but…I want you to know you're not a monster and … I forgive you." He looked overjoyed. "Bye Gaara and I will never forget you."

* * *

**I thought you guys deserved a chapter so soon for the continued support. I have enjoyed finishing this for you guys and I love that you enjoyed story. I will have and epilogue up asap. Please stay tuned. Please review and tell me what you think. feedback helps.**


	49. Epilogue

**This is the very last chapter! I have to thank you guys so much encouraging me to finish this. I enjoyed it so much. I hope that you enjoyed the ride. remember to review for me one last time.** **With love ~Devi.**

Epilogue

"Misaki, don't go too far!" She yelled at the excited six year old. She small child gave her mother an inattentive nod and hurried to the playground. Hinata knew it was pointless to say anything. Misaki would stray too far from the playground. She sat at an empty bench as she watched her small daughter run to the slide.

It had almost been six years since she had moved with her. It had been hard to adjust at first with having to meet new people and getting used to the idea of having her father around. However, it hadn't been that bad. Her family had met the adjustment easier. Hanabi and Neji had been excited about the new place and their excited was almost contagious. However now that they were teenagers, their excitement had very much disappeared.

Her mother was having a hard time with them but she could tell it was definitely less trouble then she ever gave. Her mother was enjoying the new place and the new life and Tayako. It seems that with the move they had had plenty of time to get to know each other again. They were rekindling a flame that was there and Hinata thought that it was great that they were doing so.

Tayako had proven to be a great help. Everything they needed, he graciously provided. They had even spent plenty of time to get to know each other. They had learned all the things they had in common. They had an understanding about everything. He didn't even once judge her for what had happened. He treated he granddaughter like a princess. She was his pride and joy. She knew it was wrong but she envied Misaki for getting the relationship with her father she was never able to have.

"Mommy, look at me," She looked back at the playground. He daughter was racing down the slide. She smiled at the girl. She laughed at how much fun her daughter was having. The little girl got so much enjoyment out of the tiniest things. What else could she ask for?

She could ask for what Sakura had. Sakura was getting married in the fall to a beautiful girl she had gone to school with. Sakura and her still kept in touch and still remained very good friends even with the distance. Hinata was even supposed to be a bride's maid in her wedding. It would be the first time she was going to return in six years. She quite honestly didn't know what to expect.

At first, her mother didn't want her to go, not by herself at least. She wanted her to take a date at least or her father to keep her safe but Hinata convinced her out of her telling her that she had grown out of need protection. She had grown up into a stronger person in the past few years. She had gotten help for her emotional problem and for the past. The amount of night terrors she had become almost nonexistent with one or two a month.

She had decided that college wasn't in her future and her dad and mother had supported her decision. Instead, she spent most of her free time at women's shelters and support groups. It was her way of supporting people like her who weren't as lucky. Her father had used her to support all of his charities. She was kind of surprised he trusted her with something as important as his money. She was to be the heir to his very large fortune.

Of all the things she had done in the past few years, She hadn't yet grasped that she was wealthy, unbelievably so. For the rest of her life she would be able to provide her siblings and her daughter for the rest of their lives and their children will be able to do the same.

Misaki would never want for anything would never fall into the life that she had. She wanted her daughter to be happy. She wanted Misaki to have the best life possible and now it was possible.

However, it might have been possible with Gaara. The Gaara she had left behind. All the therapist had explain to her that she was most likely a victim of Stockholm syndrome. Sympathizing with her tormentor, but she didn't think of it that way anymore. She thought that was valid point but after so much time had passed, why did she spend so much time think about him.

When she thought of him now, it was never in malice or hate. She only thought about the man she had a food fight with, the man that had gone against everything in him and told her to leave and be safe, the man that had comforted her the night she didn't quite know what she wanted. Gaara was the man she couldn't get out of her head.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried dating other men but it wasn't the same. She always compared them to the man she had left behind. Hinata tried so hard to forget him but it was impossible. He was such a critical person in her life. How would she ever forget him?

Misaki ran up to Hinata knocking her out of her thoughts. "Mommy," She looked at her phone. She could believe she spent two hours thinking. "I'm ready to go home." She smiled down at the child.

"Okay, do you want to go get something to eat?" the child shook her head and grabbed her mother's hand. She took out a napkin to clean Misaki hands. After everything, she had to be content with what she had. Even without Gaara she was still happy. She got up and took her daughter's hand and proceeded to leave the park.

"Ma'am," She heard before she could even get ten steps away. She turn around and she was greeted by one of the warmest smiled. She stood stunned as she examined the tall man with the hair as red as the rose he held in front of him. "I think you've forget something." She clutched Misaki's hand. He's eyes stayed locked with hers. It took a Misaki to say something.

"Mommy," She said with urgency. "Who's that?" She was still stuck in disbelief. He approached her to give her a better look. It was him.

"Gaara,"

* * *

**If you enjoyed the story let me know. Review one last time. I hope I mad this worth the wait. thank you you guys.**


	50. AN

**So, how many of you really want a sequel? I mean I'll do one but it depends on how many people want one. I don't want to write one that's not going to get read. If enough of you want one, I'll do one. However, it will be a bit different for the original. So if you want one review me. If the number of people is decent, I'll right a sequel, it'll be a separate fic.**

**Let me know and by the 10th of June, I will let you know what to do.**

**With Love**

**~Devi**


	51. You Win

**Votes are in and there will be a sequel up within two days. The first chapter is almost done and I don't expect it to last long. It wont be too heavy in angst but knowing me, that might not last. Any way check tmrw and Wednesday for the update. It will be a whole new story under a whole new title. so don't expect to find it under this title.**

**Until then**

**With Love**

**~Devi**


End file.
